The Rings of Thieves
by senorita17
Summary: Blackbeard was dead. Jack was standing at the Fountain of Youth, looking at the woman he had just saved. What now? Follow Jack and Angelica on a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was looking at the crying woman sitting in front of him. They went way back.

It had started all of those years ago in Sevilla, Spain. While looking for a brothel, he had unintentionally entered a convent and met her. He remembered it well.

She was young, beautiful, innocent. He was young, handsome, but reckless. Nevertheless, they had fallen for each other. Together they had sailed the world, looking for adventures.

But then, he left her. His feelings for her were getting too strong. He had no choice. He was a pirate. Pirates could not fall in love.

Never again had he met a woman like her after that. Once in a while, on a lonely drunk night, he thought of her. What her life would be like. What she would be doing. Where she would be.

And although he had tried to keep his distance, the last few months simply had been about one thing: trying to save her from Blackbeard's evil.

He had succeeded but she was furious at him. She did not want to be saved; she wanted to save her father.

He was not sure what to do now. They had to leave. Everyone had left. He needed to find Gibbs, release the Pearl from its captivity, find a crew, and leave. Now he was stuck with her. But something stopped him from leaving her behind.

"Luv?" Jack tried.

"Don't ever call me that again, Sparrow." Angelica angrily looked at him with tears in her eyes. He had killed her father.

"We need to leave now." Jack held out his hand for her to take but she didn't accept it. Instead, she got up herself.

"Where to? We don't have a ship, no crew, nothing! I'd rather die than spend the rest of my life on this island with you." Angelica looked at him, pain in her eyes.

"I saved ye bloody life not for nothing! And for someone who has known me for many years ye do underestimate me; I got it all figured out. So, either ye come with me now or ye waste the many years ye father just gave ye. I'm leaving." Jack answered her angrily and started to walk away.

He bloody saved her. And knowing him, she should have known what a compliment that was. There was nothing in it for him. He could have drunk from the Fountain himself. He could have lived all those extra years Blackbeard lived if he hadn't saved Angelica.

He heard her walk behind him. They were now back in the cave.

"Where are we going, Jack?" Angelica's voice echoed through the cave.

"Shore." Jack kept on walking.

"Which side?" It was a small island, but the vegetation made it hard to tackle it.

"Doesn't matter." Truth was, it really didn't.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?! You said you had it all figured out!" Angelica yelled.

"I do. How about ye stop yelling at me and just walk." At this point, Jack didn't know why he hadn't just left her. She was bothering him in ways he couldn't explain.

* * *

After a few hours of walking, the sun was beginning to set. All those hours, they had walked in silence.

Sometimes Angelica heard Jack curse to himself. She knew him. He hated silence. It gave him time to think. And too much thinking made him go crazy.

It was a mess in his head right now. This whole journey had been for nothing. Well, he had saved her. But apparently, she would have rather died. Why didn't he let her die? Why was he even on this journey? Why did he actually want to save her in the first place? She hated him. And he hated her. Right?

He was put back to reality when Angelica jumped in front of him.

"We cannot continue for much longer." Jack looked at the sky. She was right.

"Ye want to make camp here?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Luckily, Jack had a bag with some stuff, including hammocks and rum. He gave it to her.

"I'll be right back." Jack left. She didn't bother asking him where he was going. He would be back, otherwise, he wouldn't have left her with all of the rum. She prepared the hammocks and made a fire. Not having anything else to do, she sat by the fire with a bottle of rum and waited.

Jack was walking around, listening closely to the sounds around him. He needed to find food. There were many birds around here. He had heard them.

Then he stopped. "Aye, keeping sitting there, birdie…" Jack whispered.

He pointed his gun at the bird. It was almost as big as a chicken.

He was an excellent shooter. Also, with all the tension between him and Angelica, he really needed to shoot something.

Angelica heard a gunshot. She was startled. All of a sudden, the fear of Jack dying came into her head. If he died, how was she supposed to get out of here?

She ran toward the sound. Quickly, however, she was reassured.

"Qué estás haciendo? (What are you doing?)" Angelica said breathlessly.

Jack turned around. He was surprised to see her standing there. She seemed worried about him. That was a first.

"Dinner, eh?" Jack grinned.

* * *

After their dinner, they sat by the fire. Still, they hadn't spoken much. Only when it was necessary to communicate, they would talk.

It bothered Jack immensely. He had saved her life. He didn't deserve this treatment.

Angelica was still furious. However, the rum made her realize he was actually not the one to blame for her father's death. Barbossa had killed him, not Jack. What Jack was guilty of was saving her instead of her father. Could she blame him for that? What would she have done if she was in his shoes? The answer was simple: she would have done the same thing. It made no sense. She hated Jack. Right?

"How long until we reach the shore?" Angelica asked.

"About a day, maybe two." Jack answered. He looked at her shortly.

"Ok. Good night." Angelica walked toward her hammock.

"Good night, 'Gelica." Her heart skipped a beat. 'Gelica. It was how he had always called her. Before. When they were together. She sighed. She hated this.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate you!" Angelica yelled. She aggressively walked in front of him.

"Thank ye for saving my life, Jack! You're bloody welcome, luv!" Jack sarcastically said.

"The years I possess, stolen from my own father!" Angelica said with tears in her eyes.

"I only helped Blackbeard do what any father should have done. He was going to get ye killed!" Jack yelled.

"Why do you care!?" Angelica screamed back. Meanwhile, they both kept walking, as stubborn as they were.

"The more time I spend on this godforsaken island the more I don't know that either." Jack said.

"Why did you save me?! You didn't care for me in the past!" Angelica yelled. Jack grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Don't ever say that. You don't know how hard it was for me to leave ye."

He let go of her arm after a few seconds but kept staring directly into her eyes. He was warning her. Any other person would have been afraid of the look in Jack's eyes. But not her. She challenged him. She probably was the only one who dared to do that.

"It must be hard dumping one of your whores behind." Angelica stared back.

Jack chuckled in disbelief. "What? You were not."

"What was I to you, Jack?" Angelica asked angrily. They never broke eye contact. Jack kept quiet, however.

"Answer me. What was I to you?!" Angelica's tone was demanding.

"Love…" Jack quietly said.

He barely had the nerve to tell her. He had always known but had never told anyone. Gibbs now knew it had been "feelings." But it actually had been way stronger than that: love.

"It was getting too strong. It would have been too dangerous for ye…" Jack continued.

"You hurt me, Jack." She looked at him. One tear dropped down her cheek.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I had no choice. I had to protect ye..." Jack said.

"That would've been my own choice to make, not yours." Angelica said. Jack saw another tear dropping down her cheek.

"You have no idea what I've been through. I am glad you weren't by my side at the time. I would have never…never forgiven myself." Jack said.

He hesitated. "I would die for ye, 'Gelica. Never think otherwise." Jack let go of her arm and started walking again.

It felt too heavy. This was a conversation they had never had before. Jack never spoke of his feelings.

But this had hurt him. Her acting as if he had never cared about her. It simply was not true. He angrily walked in front of her, sometimes aggressively chopping of branches with his sword.

Angelica didn't know what to say, or what to feel. She was angry, hurt, sad, but was also confused. To be fair, she didn't know what he had been through. She had heard many stories, but she didn't know whether they were true or not.

But she had eyes. He had an ugly scar on his lower arm. And some spots on his chest. His words kept repeating themselves in her head. _I would die for ye, 'Gelica. Never think otherwise._

* * *

"Bloody damn stupid hammock!" Angelica heard Jack burst out in anger. Then she saw why. He had broken it. It was totally ripped.

Now he had no place to sleep. It was impossible to sleep on the ground; there were snakes and rats everywhere.

"You want to sleep in mine?" Angelica spoke softly. Jack frowned and turned around.

"Where are you sleeping then?" Jack asked. He looked at her. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked tired.

They had fought before, but this was on a whole other level. It wasn't about something stupid; feelings were involved. Pain and hurt was what they both felt.

It hurt Jack to see her like this. But at the same time, he was hurt too. Angry.

"In my hammock, with you."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I thought you hated me."

"I don't have the energy for this. You either go lie down or you go figure it out yourself." Angelica crossed her arms.

Jack rolled his eyes. Figuring he better sleep with her than on the ground, he lay down.

Angelica snuggled up next to him to stabilize them. Jack let out a deep sigh. Within minutes they were gone.

* * *

Jack was the first to wake up. He looked at the woman sleeping on top of him. His arms were around her. It was intimate. But at the same time, it felt so normal.

It confused him. Yesterday, he had been so angry at her. Still, he had to admit: when he looked at her, he couldn't deny that he had missed this. Missed her.

It just dawned on him. He needed her to release the Pearl, but that was not why he had taken her with him. Was it?

His thoughts were interrupted when Angelica stirred. He held her close so that they wouldn't fall out of the hammock. Her hands searched his chest and she frowned. Jack awaited.

Angelica sleepily opened her eyes. And then she remembered. She found herself laying on top of Jack. She felt his chest going up and down, breathing. She met his eyes when she looked up. But he didn't say anything.

Her eyes then traveled to his chest. His blouse had moved in his sleep, and now his skin was partly visible. She saw the spots again. Her hand touched it. Jack let her.

"What's this?" Angelica said carefully.

"Shot…twice…" Jack replied. He saw it intrigued her. Of course, she knew his body, maybe even better than himself. But it had changed. And she had noticed.

Her hand now touched the scar on his lower arm. She pulled up his sleeve and was shocked to see the intensity of it. Again, he let her.

"There's way more, luv. I wasn't lying, ye know…" Angelica met his eyes again.

She held his gaze for a few seconds and then carefully got off him.

Jack was about to say something when he heard someone approaching. Angelica got her sword out; Jack got out of the hammock and got his sword out too. They waited.

But Jack quickly saw who it was and smiled. "Gibbs, ye filthy, besotted, shellback! Ye made it!"

"Aye!" Gibbs yelled back. He stopped his tracks when he saw Jack was not alone.

"Were ye able to get her?" Jack asked him. Angelica looked at the two men, curious to see what it was about.

"Compass let me straight and true!" Gibbs pulled out a bottle. A bottle she knew very well. It was the Pearl. Jack grinned.

"You're despicable!" Angelica slapped Jack in his face and stormed off.

"Oi…How far to the shore?" Jack asked.

"Half an hour." Gibbs answered.

"I guess we'll see her there then, aye?" Jack took the bottle from Gibbs and looked at it.

"So… What she be doing here?" Gibbs looked at their surroundings. It seemed they had been walking for a few days together.

Jack eyed Gibbs before packing up their belongings. "Aye, it be a long story…"

"Where be Blackbeard?" Gibbs asked.

"Dead. Dear old Hector ended killed him. Or no, this is where the trouble begins. Hector stabbed Blackbeard, then 'Gelica hurt herself trying to pull the sword out, which was poisoned…" Jack continued packing. Gibbs listened carefully. 'Gelica…

"So now they both be dying, eh?" Gibbs said.

"Exactly. I saved 'Gelica. Blackbeard died. We were left behind…" Jack was done packing. They started walking.

"How long have ye been walking for?" Gibbs asked.

"Two days…" Jack sighed.

"How did that go?" Gibbs looked at Jack. He indeed seemed tired.

"Aye, we've been fighting like never before…" Jack said.

"But ye saved her life, aye!" Gibbs said.

"No, she is mad at me for saving her bloody life! And we've been fighting about…our past… Oh, and she now probably hates me because I sent ye to get the Pearl. Great, eh?"

"Yet, she's still here…" Gibbs eyed Jack suspiciously.

"Aye. But we need her to get the Pearl out." Jack kept his gaze in front of him.

"That's it?" Gibbs knew there was more behind this. Jack rolled his eyes at him.

"I just saved her. Would be a shame to let her die, eh?" Jack said.

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! It's great to be back :)


	3. Chapter 3

Angelica sat on the beach, feet in the water. The sound of the waves, the water… It made her calm down a little. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there but not much later she heard two men approaching. And of course, she knew who it was.

"You stole from my dead father." Angelica said, still looking at the sea.

"No, luv. You promised me my pick." Jack said. Gibbs kept quiet.

"If you helped me, yes! But you didn't!" Angelica angrily looked at him.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at this. "How come, luv? I saved ye. Also, ye didn't specify how to help ye."

Angelica stood up. Jack watched her.

"What do you want?" Angelica stood in front of him.

"Same as you, luv, to get off this bloody island. But for that, we need a ship. And I have one. But it's… in a bottle…" Jack held the bottle in front of her.

"Ha, and you need me to get it out, don't you?" Angelica challenged him.

"No. You need you to get it out so you can leave this island. Eh?" Jack grinned.

"Where to?" Angelica asked.

"Tortuga. We need men." Gibbs smiled upon hearing Tortuga.

"We can't bring the ship to Tortuga, the three of us…" Angelica frowned.

"Watch me, luv." Jack didn't worry about that. Yes, it would be hard. But the three of them were great sailors. If he could do it with that Turner boy he could easily do it with Gibbs and Angelica.

"Captain Sparrow! Miss Teach!" Jack, Angelica, and Gibbs turned around to see a group of men running towards them.

"Ha, that's figured then…" Jack grinned. Angelica rolled her eyes and walked away. She needed to think. Time alone. Without men that bothered her.

"Cap'n Sparrow, sir, we would like to join ye crew!" Scrum spoke. Ten others were standing behind him.

"What do ye have to offer?" Jack said. Of course, he would hire him. But he needed to show his power.

"Errr… we can work, cap'n!" Jack acted as if he was thinking, annoying Gibbs.

"Right then. Let's start right off, eh? We need provisions. Gibbs, go figure it out with them! I need to get my ship back…" Jack stormed off. He needed to settle this.

* * *

She was sitting against a palm tree not far off, eating some kind of fruit. Jack stood in front of her, she looked up angrily.

"I don't have bloody time for this, 'Gelica…" He had a ship, a small crew. The only thing holding them back was her.

"What do you…" Angelica began, but Jack was quick to interrupt her.

"No, shut it. I saved ye bloody life while, let's be fair, luv, I didn't have to. Could've drank from the fountain myself, but I didn't. I saved ye. So now, in order to get us both off this island, ye need to help me… Or, I go figure it out myself and leave ye here. And good luck getting off then. Your choice." Jack put his hands in the air.

Angelica thought for a few seconds. She wanted to get off this island too. And she realized that Jack would figure it out himself in a few days, maybe a week. Then she had nothing to offer him any more. She needed to stay ahead of him.

"Vale. Only on a few conditions." Angelica stood up, facing him.

"Name them." His eyes challenged her. She stared back.

"First of all, I sleep in a cabin, not with the crew." She crossed her arms.

"Done." Jack nodded. She didn't specify which cabin though. Maybe there was something to get here. She may think she was being smart, but Jack wasn't stupid. He was a master negotiator.

"Secondly, I'll be first mate, nothing less." Something was in the air. Her stare was intense. And he stared back at her.

"But I already have one..." Jack said, raising his eyebrows in suspicion.

"I was first mate before, you can't lower me."

This was a tough one. She knew that Jack would never send Gibbs away. But she wanted to be in control somehow. If they discussed it now, he would be less likely to let her do things she didn't want to do.

Jack chuckled. "Luv, I'm the captain. I can do… anything." He needed to put her in place. He knew her. She was smart, manipulative, dangerous. And the last few days, she had been hard to read.

Jack continued, laughing mischievously. "Ye can be powder monkey, ye would be great! Or cook, ye can make that dish… What's it called again? With the big pan?"

That was a mistake. She slapped him. The fire in her eyes said enough. Jack rolled his eyes.

"What do ye need a rank for? Ye be a passenger!" Thinking about it, there was not much he could do. There was no rank above first mate. Well, there was: captain. But he already fulfilled that role. Aye, and captainess. But then they would have to be married, or a couple. Bleh.

"So you won't let me be cook." Angelica said.

"Unlike others who kidnap captains and press-gang them into crews, I'm not that kind of captain… Ye won't be treated as some scallywag sailor, I'll make sure of that. Unless… ye slap me again." Angelica could live with that. She could manipulate him later, if needed.

Angelica continued. "Thirdly, I can stay as long as I want to and get off where I want to. You won't dump me somewhere or leave me behind."

Ouch. That was again something from the past. Now, he would be stuck with her. But anything for the Pearl, eh?

"Anything else ye desire, luv?" Jack showed his golden teeth.

"No. Do we have a deal, Jack?" She put out her hand.

"Aye…" He shook her hand. "Now let's get her out! What do we do?"

Jack was eager to start. There might be a whole ritual they had to go through. Who knew how long this would take? The sooner the better.

"Give it to me." Angelica ordered him to give the bottle to her.

"Why?" Jack was hesitant. Yes, he needed her help. But now, he had to hand his beloved ship over.

"Are you kidding? Give it to me, now." Jack rolled his eyes and gave her the bottle, watching her closely. She opened the bottle. Jack gasped.

"What are ye doing?!" Jack yelled. If this went wrong he would lose his Pearl. He wouldn't have a ship, meaning he would never get off this island. At least not anytime soon.

Angelica laughed. She was having immense power over him right now.

"Watch me..." Angelica laughed before throwing the bottle into the sea. Jack panicked.

"What… what did ye do… the Pearl… it's gone…" Jack seemed lost for words. His Pearl was gone.

"It needs time. Wait." Angelica kept looking at the sea. Jack waited. Seconds felt like hours.

"How long!? My ship is gone!" Jack was yelling. Angelica just laughed at him.

Then, all of a sudden, the sea became restless. Jack watched closely. Then he saw something rising from the depths of the sea. Black sails. He couldn't help but smile. For the first time in years, he was captain of the Pearl again. Nothing could stop him now.

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

"This be ye cabin, miss Teach." Gibbs opened the door with a key and let her in. She entered. He quickly gave her the key and left. She immediately knew why.

"Gibbs!" She yelled angrily. She saw him running away quickly. She sighed.

This was his cabin. Jack's cabin. And that could only mean one thing: she wouldn't sleep here alone, but with him. In the same bed. Of course.

She locked the door and started to look around. When he would be away, she would have all the time in the world to look in every drawer, every cabinet. Which, of course, she would do later.

Her eyes fell on his bed. Wait, this is where the one-legged man had slept before. He had captained the ship when her father took it, not Jack.

She aggressively got rid of the sheets. She needed new ones.

* * *

Jack was standing at the helm, shouting at his crew. They needed to set sail as soon as possible. It was already night, there was no time to lose. It had taken them the whole afternoon to prepare the ship.

First, they needed to find a port nearby. They needed provisions, otherwise, they could not make the months-long journey that lay ahead of them. They needed to sail all around the continent of South America to sail back to the Caribbean.

Jack saw Gibbs running towards him in the corner of his eye. Jack kept his focus on his crew while speaking to Gibbs.

"Why ye running, Gibbs? Did she try to kill ye?" He had sent Gibbs on purpose. Jack knew she would be mad at him. Also, he had better things to do now.

"No… but… she might have… had I stayed… longer…" Gibbs was out of breath. To be fair, she did scare him.

Jack chuckled. Gibbs looked at him angrily.

"Right. So where shall we make port?" Jack pulled out a map.

* * *

Angelica had changed the sheets, lit some candles, and had looked through some cabinets for something to sleep in. Everything she believed belonged to the one-legged man she had put in a chest.

She was wearing a large blouse that belonged to Jack and was lying in bed, reading a book she had found.

She had also inspected the small room that was behind Jack's cabin. To her surprise, there was a bathing tub. She would definitely use that later.

She had to admit, this was quite the life. While the crew was doing hard work outside, she finally had some time for herself. Time to freshen up, clean up the room, read. And she could sleep on a bed.

When she was tired of reading, she blew out the candle and closed her eyes.

* * *

It was deep in the night when Jack decided to retreat to his cabin. But someone else would be there now, sleeping in his bed.

She would either be still awake and yell at him, or she would be sleeping. Jack hoped for the last.

He unlocked the door and carefully opened it. He was relieved to see her vast asleep.

He locked the door behind him and quickly got rid of his boots, belts, coat, and blouse. Carefully, he lay down beside her. She stirred but didn't seem to wake up. And so, after a long day, he finally closed his eyes.

* * *

Jack awoke from the morning sun hitting his face. He slowly opened his eyes. There was no one lying next to him anymore. But she wasn't far away.

She was standing in front of the mirror, in what appeared to be his blouse. That sight alone made him long for her.

Angelica looked in the mirror to see him staring. She quickly looked away and continued brushing her hair. "Why didn't you give me my own cabin?"

Jack chuckled. "Where's the fun in that, luv? Also, I had no choice; the other one is occupied by my loyal first mate." He kept looking at her.

"You could've shared your cabin with Gibbs." She almost acted as if he wasn't there and continued brushing her hair. Jack chuckled.

"I'm captain, I'm not going to share the only place on this vessel where I can have some rest with my first mate." The thought alone made Jack want to jump overboard. He needed rest.

"Ha, and ye didn't want me to share a cabin with Gibbs?"

Via the mirror, she looked at him. His chest. When he seemed to notice, she quickly looked away again. Jack grinned.

"Gibbs doesn't look like this shirtless, luv. I can guarantee ye."

He saw her blushing. She decided not to say anything. Instead, she grabbed her clothes but all of a sudden stopped her tracks. She had nowhere to go. And she didn't want to get dressed in front of him.

"Problem, luv?" Jack said, amused as he was to see her struggle.

"Leave." Angelica ordered him.

"Why?!" Jack said in disbelief. "I've seen it all before, luv."

"That was years ago. Leave. Or I'll kill you." Jack grinned. He enjoyed bugging her more than he should.

"Killing yer savior? Don't think that man…" Jack pointed to the ceiling. "…will let ye into that goody place then." Angelica grunted. He could be so annoying.

Then she remembered. The room behind the cabin. She quickly opened the door and locked it behind her. Jack rolled his eyes.

He got up and got dressed slowly. This was too early. He had barely slept.

After a few minutes, the door opened again. Jack looked up while putting on his belts. She had her corset in her hands, looking frustrated.

"Can you help me?" Jack chuckled.

"I thought I was not supposed to look." Jack childishly said.

"Por favor, ayudame!" (Please, help me!) Angelica rolled her eyes.

Angelica walked towards him, gave him the corset, and turned around.

"I've always hated that thing." He started to tie it.

"Are you done yet?" Angelica was starting to get impatient. It felt like she had been standing there for an hour now.

"No… Bloody thing! I have more experience with taking it off than putting it on…" Jack grinned.

Angelica felt his breath in her neck. This was definitely taking too long.

"Must be tiring to so desperately try to get me in your bed."

Jack chuckled. "Is it working?" He finished tying the corset.

"Obviously not." Angelica walked out and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Not much later, Jack walked out on deck. He quickly looked around. Scrum and the other sailors were working. Good. He walked towards Gibbs, who was standing at the helm.

"Ha, ye survived!" Gibbs laughed.

"Barely. Where is she?" Jack didn't see her on deck.

"She be checking provisions to see how many days we can sail. I have to say, she's a smart lass." Gibbs said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "She's smarter than the devil himself. Believe me."

"What else can she do? What be her rank?" Gibbs was curious.

"First mate on the Revenge. But I didn't give her any yet. Ye can let her do anything though."

Despite the fact that they were not on the best terms, Jack couldn't deny the fact that she was a great sailor.

"How her fighting be?" Gibbs was curious. It also amused him to see Jack speak about her.

"Oh, she's a better fighter than me. Learned from the best, ye know. But she got her own tricks now. She's dangerous. Ye better watch yourself." Jack smiled mischieviously.

* * *

During the afternoon, Angelica had proved herself. In avoiding Jack as much as possible, she tried to take matters in her own hands.

While Jack doing his shift at the helm, Gibbs and Angelica were watching over the crew, checking provisions, or just discussing things. They were getting along well. And it felt great to meet someone who also knew Jack very well. She felt less alone.

Some of the sailors had also caught some fish to eat at dinner.

The sun was setting slowly. Jack was standing at the helm peacefully. Watching. Thinking. The last few days had been... interesting. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her, Angelica. But it wasn't supposed to be that way, was it? They were over, in the past. But despite the fact that Jack had not wanted to get involved with any other woman after her - there was no place for love, being the most feared pirate of the Caribbean - he also hadn't come across a potential candidate. Tia Dalma, Elisabeth, the several wenches he had been with, none of them matched up to her. Why?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard someone yell behind him. When he turned around, it was already too late. He felt a sword going through his upper arm. He was getting attacked, by his own bloody sailor. He was clearly intoxicated. But that was no reason for attacking the captain. The most feared captain of the Caribbean, for goodness sake!

Swords were clashing. Jack was of course on the upper hand. But the stupid sailor kept going.

"Kill me if ye can!" The sailor was yelling. It made Jack's blood boil.

"You put the words in my mouth..."

Angelica and Gibbs were discussing something below deck when they heard a gunshot. They looked at each other in panic and ran upstairs to see Jack with a gun in his hand. A dead sailor on the floor.

"Cap'n! What happened!" Gibbs ran towards him. Angelica followed.

"Bloody scallywag attacked me! Throw him overboard. And make clear that attacking the captain means death." Jack stormed off to his cabin. He had had it.

"Ye go check on him, I will handle this, aye." Gibbs had seen Angelica looking at his arm. She smiled and went to Jack's cabin.

* * *

After Angelica entered the cabin she locked the door behind her. She saw Jack's coat thrown on a chair. His blouse with blood stains was on the floor.

"Who is it now?!" Jack angrily yelled. He was already getting his sword when he saw her.

"Oh, it's you…" Jack said. He immediately put the sword down.

Angelica looked at his arm. It actually was a deep cut. It worried her.

"Sit down." Angelica ordered. Jack frowned.

"I'm fine." Jack knew that he wasn't, of course. But he didn't need her help. He could take care of himself. Like he had always done.

Angelica looked at him seriously. "Sit down." Jack rolled his eyes. He sat down on a chair on the balcony outside. It wasn't dark yet.

Angelica sat down next to him, inspecting the wound. Jack's face showed the pain he was in. She looked at him. They didn't need to say anything. The look in each other's eyes said enough.

"Bedside table. Second drawer." Angelica got up and opened the drawer. Vodka.

She grabbed it. Then, she grabbed what seemed to be a clean blouse and ripped it apart. She walked back to the balcony and sat down next to Jack again.

"This is going to hurt…" She softly spoke. She dipped a piece of cloth in the vodka.

Jack just nodded, giving his approval for her to start. She slowly dipped the drenched piece of cloth on his wound.

He didn't make a sound. She looked at his face. He had his eyes closed. The only thing that gave away his pain was his serious frown.

Angelica knew how painful this was. It burned. Luckily, this had only happened to her a few times. Considering the number of scars on his body, Jack had way more experience with this. Still, the pain had to be unbearable.

She took another piece of cloth and carefully wrapped it around his arm. When she was finished, Jack slowly opened his eyes. He seemed tired.

Angelica put her hand on his face. "Estás bien?" (Are you okay?)

Angelica looked him in the eyes. Pain. Anger. Exhaustion. It only intensified the weird feeling she had felt before: extreme concern.

Realizing his eyes were saying things he didn't want her to see, he quickly tried to hide it.

"Thank ye, luv." Jack softly smiled.

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Jack woke up from the throbbing pain on his arm. And his head. Then he remembered. After Angelica had taken care of his arm, he had drowned himself in rum. He just wanted to forget. Not worry about his arm. His crew. Her. It had been too much. He had fallen asleep before she had come back.

Of course, he regretted it now. He tried to move but something stopped him from doing so. He slowly opened his eyes to see why. Angelica was laying on top of him, still sleeping.

Now that she was still sleeping, he had all the time to admire her. She looked so peaceful. The fact she had turned over to him in her sleep said something, didn't it?

Angelica slowly woke up. She frowned when she felt that whatever it was she was laying on, was moving, slowly up and down. Like breathing. Oh no…

When carefully opened her eyes to see if it was true. It was. She was lying in the arms of captain Jack Sparrow. Even in her sleep, she wouldn't be able to contain herself. He looked at her with tired eyes.

Angelica felt that she was blushing. And she knew that he saw. She quickly got off of him, got up, and went in the other room to get dressed.

When she came back, Jack was sitting on the bed with his pants and shirt on. Angelica walked towards him.

"Can you…" She didn't need to finish her sentence. He got up and helped her with her corset. When he was finished, she turned around.

"Let me look at your arm…" Angelica spoke softly. Jack looked at her. She was right.

He pulled his shirt over his head and let her unwrap the pieces of cloth around his wound. She cleaned his wound again and rewrapped it. Both were silent.

Jack put his hand on her back. "Gracias…" He said with his terrible accent.

"De nada… Just don't drown yourself in rum…" Angelia put her hand on his face for a few seconds before she turned around and left him.

* * *

When Jack walked out on deck, he felt the sailors tense up. Good. They needed to fear him, earn his respect. The whole morning he had angrily answered sailors, yelled at them when they did something stupid. Maybe he had been too harsh. But he didn't care.

"Gibbs, are we still on course?" In the afternoon, Jack stood at the helm while Gibbs tried to figure out a map. The sun was high in the sky.

Angelica sitting on the stairs, reading a book. Away from Jack but still close enough to hear him. She had been avoiding him slightly after this morning. But she was too curious too fully ignore him. Her goal today was to figure out where they were going.

"Jack, these maps are mad, how am I supposed to know?!" Gibbs annoyingly said.

"Ye be my first mate!" Jack childishly said. Angelica rolled her eyes hearing their discussion.

"Ye're captain! Why ye not be using ye compass?" Gibbs suspiciously raised his eyebrows.

"It's not working." Jack said, keeping his eyes on the wheel. When hearing that, Angelica frowned. She listened carefully.

"How is it not working?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't bloody know!" Jack turned around and looked at Gibbs with eyes that could kill. For Gibbs, that was already enough information. He laughed.

Angelica knew how his compass worked. It pointed to the thing you wanted most in life. So, either Jack didn't know what he wanted, or he knew it would point to something else than a port.

"You shut it! Keep close to the shore and let's dock at the first port we see. Your turn." Jack aggressively walked away and went below deck. He need rum. Now.

Gibbs took over the wheel while laughing. Angelica curiously watched him. He knew more.

"Why is his compass not working?" Angelica got up and walked towards Gibbs.

"Ye know how it works, miss?" Gibbs asked. Angelica saw he was hesitant.

"Call me Angelica. And yes. He either doesn't know what he wants, or he knows what he wants but he doesn't want to claim it his own. What do you think?" Angelica confidently spoke. Gibbs nodded. He then looked around him to see if Jack was near. When he didn't see him, he answered her.

"Both. I think our cap'n is having an inner conflict, so to speak..." Gibbs was good at giving information but staying vague at the same time. Angelica frowned.

"About what?" Gibbs chuckled. Angelica looked confused.

"The cap'n is a tough man. He has been through a lot. Seen a lot. No one can break him. Only one time before his compass didn't work. It be when he was chased by that thing… the Kraken…"

Angelica listened carefully. Gibbs was such a good storyteller. She didn't know he was chased by the Kraken. She didn't even know it really existed.

"The Kraken exists?" Angelica looked at him in shock.

"Ha, ye don't know, do ye?" Gibbs looked at her. Angelica shook her head.

Gibbs continued. "Few years ago, Jack's time was up. Captain of the Pearl for thirteen years, that was their agreement…" Angelica nodded, she knew that.

"So Jones came to get him… He sent the Kraken…" Gibbs acted as if he had to throw up.

"What happened?" This was interesting. Jack hadn't told her about his adventures after their romance. Apparently, he was right in saying he had gone through some unpleasant times.

"Jack was sent to the locker…" Gibbs mysteriously said.

"Jack was dead? How… what…" Angelica was lost for words. Had Jack been dead? Was he living now? What was he?

"Aye… But he be one of the Pirate Lords. They needed him back. So, we went to the locker to get him."

"But… How did you get back if you were all… dead?" Angelica frowned.

Gibbs chuckled. "There was this map with a riddle. Jack solved it."

"And then what?" This story was quite unbelievable. But at the same time, Angelica had seen things herself.

"Stabbed Jones' heart…"

"I heard that the person who stabs the heart has to captain to Flying Dutchman to eternity…" Angelica said, confused.

"Aye. Jack was going to do it himself... But then, Jones killed William Turner. His father was imprisoned on the Dutchman, he had wanted to save him. Also, he had just gotten married to this lass. Jack couldn't get it over his heart…. So, he let Turner do it."

This made sense. She had heard rumors that Davy Jones was dead, and apparently, they were true. And she knew Jack, deep down, was actually a good man.

"And how does this relate to the compass?" Angelica tried to refocus.

"Oh, right… It be you." Gibbs smiled softly.

"What?" Angelica had no clue what he was talking about now.

"The other reason it is not working. It be you…" Gibbs walked away, leaving Angelica behind in bewilderment.

Angelica's heart stopped. His compass was not working because of her. Or rather, it was working but it didn't point to a port. It was pointing to her.

* * *

Hours later, Jack was sitting in the chartroom. He tried to focus on the maps in front of him, but he just couldn't. What was wrong with him? For the last few weeks, he felt like he was slowly losing himself.

For the last couple of days, he had tried to drown himself in rum. Trying to forget. But instead, the rum only brought back memories. Brought back her.

"Bloody woman…" He sighed. What was she doing to him? Why did she have that power over him? He didn't know what to do about it. In the past, he had left her.

Maybe that would be the best thing to do. Leave her again. But something held him back. He just saved her, risked his life for her. It wouldn't be right, would it?

He put his hands in his hair, tired of thinking.

"Jack, here ye be!" He immediately heard who it was. He looked up to the man standing in front of him, his loyal first mate.

"What?" Jack groggily said.

"We have to dock somewhere by tomorrow night or else there won't be enough provisions left." Gibbs explained.

Instead of answering him, Jack threw his compass at Gibbs. The action spoke for himself. The compass would help Gibbs navigate to the nearest port.

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, looking at him with knowing eyes, waiting for Jack to say something. When he didn't, Gibbs decided to speak.

"Just 'cause ye be cap'n Sparrow doesn't mean ye can't love her, Jack…" At times like these, it became clear that Gibbs was not just his first mate, but also a dear friend.

To Gibbs' surprise, Jack didn't start yelling at him. Instead, he stayed calm.

"What would you do?" Jack asked.

"Well, it seems foolish to leave the woman of yer dreams twice, doesn't it?"

"I don't know if I can trust her…" Jack really didn't know. It was a dangerous game to play.

"She probably doesn't know whether to trust you either, figuring ye have left her before…" And with that, Gibbs left.

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Angelica found herself occupied with a risky task: going through Jack's drawers. This was the time. It would also be a little distraction. Gibbs' words kept repeating themselves in her head.

Until now, she had only found a gold necklace. Her own necklace. She had wondered where it had gone. But other than that, there was nothing. It was clear most of the drawers were full of junk from both Barbossa and Jack.

She examined the papers on his desk. Nothing. When she tried to open the drawer, she couldn't. It was locked. "Abre!" (Open!) She sighed.

"Where is the key?" She tried to think. Where would Jack put a key? Not in his coat, because he had been out on deck without it.

For the next half hour, she looked everywhere for a key but to no avail. She sat down on the bed, exhausted.

She looked at the keys hanging on the wall. That would be unlikely. Jack was too street smart for that. Right? Desperate as she was, she picked up the keys and walked over to the desk.

She put one of the smaller keys into the drawer, turned it around, and heard something.

"No puede…" (It can't…) Shocked, she opened the drawer. There were notes. His handwriting. But wait, also someone else's. Hers.

He had kept all of the notes they had left each other. She read one.

_Hola luv, _

_I'm out on deck already. Didn't want to wake ye. _

_Yours,_

_Jack_

_Ps. Please bring me some rum when ye come out._

Angelica chuckled. There were many notes. Love letters even. Poems. Everything.

She frowned when she saw a little book. Its cover was dark red, almost purple. She read the title: _Los anillos de los ladrones_. Rings of Thieves.

She was about to open it when she heard someone at the door. Luckily, she had locked it. Quickly, she locked the drawer and put the book under her blouse.

"Angelica, I have to inform ye that dinner is ready!" She sighed in relief. It was Gibbs.

"I'll be out in a few!" She yelled back. She got the book out and hid it in her pillow.

* * *

When she entered the room, they were already eating what appeared to be fish, freshly caught. They had nothing else. The only things to be found aboard were rum and wine.

On the Pearl, six sailors and the cook were allowed to eat with their captain. Every day they would rotate, and other sailors would join. It was a privilege. On trading vessels, this would never happen.

Jack actually did not want to do this today. But Gibbs argued he had been harsh enough already.

Jack was sitting at the head of the table, then Gibbs on his right. On his left, the chair was still empty. It was reserved for her.

Jack saw her coming in. After he had stormed off, he hadn't seen her. His eyes followed her every move.

She sat down and started eating too. Noticing her glass was still empty, Jack signaled some sailors to pass down the red wine. He poured her a glass.

"Gracias." Angelica immediately took a sip. When Jack looked at her, he noticed something. His hand touched her chest, examining the necklace. His touch made her shiver.

Jack's eyes met hers. They stayed silent for a few seconds.

Gibbs looked over to see what was happening. When he saw, he chuckled and continued talking with the sailor next to him.

"I found it in your cabin." Jack's hand finally left her chest. It felt cold again. She took her glass and drank the rest of her wine.

"What else did ye find?" Jack chuckled. He could've known she would go through his stuff.

"Nothing of interest." Angelica simply said.

"Hmm…" He had finished eating and was sitting back, enjoying his rum.

"I was thinking I would find some dresses to sleep in, but I didn't." Angelica looked at him curiously.

Jack chuckled, shaking his head. "You're the only woman who has had the privilege to sleep in the captain's bed, luv."

"I find that hard to believe." Angelica finished eating too. She poured herself another glass of wine.

"Let's get the cards out, aye!" Scrum yelled. It awoke both Jack and Angelica, who for the last few minutes had totally forgotten about the world around them.

Jack got his guitar and started to strum. He had no energy to play that stupid card game again. He would always win. Also, he wanted to see if Angelica still knew the tricks he had taught her.

* * *

A few hours later, Angelica was standing on deck, looking at the dark sea and bright stars around her. This was when she finally felt at peace. Most sailors had already gone below deck, and the ones that we're still working were minding their own business.

Except for one. Jack approached her from behind. She shivered when she felt his breath in her neck.

"Want to share?" Angelica turned around to see Jack standing there with a bottle of wine and two cups.

"What do I owe the honor?" Jack poured her some wine, chuckling. She took it. At that moment, she knew this was not smart. She had already drunk too much.

"Figuring ye won from all those scallywags, it would only be proper." Jack said.

"Or you want to know if I found something else?" Angelica looked at him suspiciously, trying to refocus. But it was hard. She couldn't deny the fact that he was doing something to her. His eyes, his words, his touch. Maybe she could play along for a little.

"Perhaps… Did ye?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

He wanted to know if she found other stuff. Stuff she was not supposed to find. Stuff hidden in a locked drawer. To be fair, he had forgotten about it until he saw her necklace.

"But figuring that you want to know…" Angelica put one arm around his neck, Jack put one arm around her back. They were both tipsy, holding each other in place.

"…it almost seems that there is more to be found…" Angelica knew how to mess with him. And she would.

"There's not." Jack said. She better not get any more ideas.

"Hmm… I almost want to go over there and start looking." Angelica looked at him with challenging eyes.

"Why would you when you're standing here… on the Pearl… with the captain… drinking wine…." Jack came dangerously close.

"What makes drinking wine with you more interesting than… with him?" She pointed to a sailor.

"Luv, you're speaking with the most feared pirate of the Caribbean…" Jack grinned, showing his golden teeth. Angelica wondered how many he had gotten over the years.

"So?" Angelica was challenging him. Of course, the fact that she was standing here with him like this. That she called him "Jack" instead of captain… But she had him wrapped around her finger. She had that power over him.

"So?! I bet he can't kiss ye like this…" Before Angelica could say something he pressed his lips on hers. It was slow but passionate. Jack's rolled back.

At this point, Jack didn't care some sailors would be looking. Or no, now they would know not to mess with her. Only he would be allowed to.

This was wrong. But Angelica couldn't stop herself. It was true. No one could kiss her like him. It made her want more. More of him.

"Shall I go over there and see for myself?" Angelica said after finally having the strength to break the kiss.

"I'll hang him." Jack said. Angelica chuckled.

"Seems like you're jealous." Angelica's finger traced his face.

"Am not." Jack said with a high pitched voice.

"What a shame…" Angelica softly pushed him and walked away to his cabin. On her way, she winked at some sailors. Jack rolled his eyes. She was testing him, the devilish woman she was.

This woman was killing him.

* * *

Let's just upload two chapters at once, because it's Valentine's Day. Enjoy! Thank you for your follows and reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

That night, Jack had trouble sleeping. His heart wanted to follow her to his cabin, but his brain told him to stop. He had stayed on deck for another hour to think.

That kiss. Her lips. Her eyes. Her smart-ass comments. Her everything. Jack knew what this was. He was falling for her again. Falling hard. Maybe even harder than before.

Back then, he had other priorities. But now, it was different. Instead of making a name, he just had to protect his name. He was the most feared pirate of the Caribbean now.

Mostly, in all those years, he had never found anyone like her. He knew it when he saw her in London again. He had to keep her a distance, or he would not be able to control himself. Well, that didn't work out, did it?

When he finally retreated to his cabin, he saw her sleeping peacefully on his bed. He quietly lay down next to her. This would be a long night.

* * *

"Jack…" He heard a woman say.

"Hmmm…."

Angelica was annoyed. Today they would make port, yet the captain of the ship was sleeping in. Also, she needed his help with her corset. Not that she wanted his help – last night she had gone too far – but she had no choice.

When he heard a gunshot close to his head, Jack jumped up. When he looked to his left, he saw her sitting on his bed, pistol in her hands.

"What the bloody hell are ye doing? What were ye even shooting at?" Jack looked at her like she was crazy.

Angelica chuckled. "Should I shoot at you?" She raised her eyebrows.

Jack put his arms above his head. "No… What do ye want, luv?"

Angelica put the pistol down and turned around. "Ayudame, por favor."

Jack sighed but complied.

"Tighter." Angelica ordered him.

Her eyes had been fixated on his compass. It was laying on his desk. She wanted to see him open it. She wanted to know.

"Ye're killing yourself, luv…" Jack pulled harder, but not too hard. He had never understood the concept of a corset, it only seemed to hurt.

"Don't worry, I got years." Angelica said. Jack rolled his eyes.

When he was finished, he got up and walked over to his balcony. Angelica followed him with some alcohol and a ripped blouse.

Jack sat down with a bottle of rum. He took a long sip.

"Are you kidding?" Angelica sternly looked at him.

"What?" Jack looked at her groggily.

"You drinking! You just got up! Desgraciado!" She angrily continued on his arm.

"I need it. Didn't sleep." He took another sip.

When Angelica finished his arm she aggressively snatched the bottle out of his hand. Jack got up and pushed her against the wall.

She raised her eyebrow, examining him. He looked back with intense eyes.

"Give it back." Jack's voice was rough. His tone was demanding.

"Why couldn't you sleep last night, Sparrow?" Angelica was not afraid of him. He wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't dare.

Thus, she decided to challenge him even further. Her finger slowly traveled down his cheek.

"Drinking is not going to solve it, Sparrow…" Her fingers touched his lips.

"Solve what?" Jack tried to maintain himself.

"Your feelings for me." Angelica traced the tattoos on his chest. Jack squinted his eyes, following her every move.

She looked up again. She stared right into his dark eyes. To her surprise, Jack didn't look away.

"I never said I still have feelings for you, luv." He smiled mischievously, showing his gold teeth.

"Vale. Open your compass." Angelica looked at him, raising her eyebrow in amusement.

Jack's smile suddenly turned into a frown. "No."

Angelica came dangerously close. "Just so you know… I can leave you at any place we make port. And I will not come back." She whispered in his ear.

She stared in his eyes for a few seconds before getting out Jack's grip and leaving his cabin. Jack sighed.

* * *

Many hours later, the crew of the Black Pearl was sitting in a tavern. They had docked at a small port city colonized by the Spanish. There were sailors from all over the world looking for a job, for drinks, and for some fun.

Jack and Gibbs had been signing up sailors for an hour or so. Or actually, Gibbs had been signing up sailors. Jack was just sitting next to him, keeping his eyes on a certain woman while drinking rum. Once in awhile she stared back with challenging eyes and he would laugh.

Angelica was frustrated, bored. She had wanted to read the book she had found yesterday so badly, but she hadn't been able to. The whole day she had been helping Gibbs. And just when she thought she could retreat to Jack's cabin and be alone for a while, someone had yelled the words: "Land ho!"

Currently, she was playing card games with some sailors. She constantly won. They were no competition. The only one who could beat her was Jack, but he wasn't playing. To entertain herself, she had been drinking wine. A little too much maybe, but who cared.

"Ye can also just go over there, ye know." Gibbs said. A sailor in front of him was meanwhile signing a contract.

"What for?" Jack tried to spoke confidently, as if he didn't know what, or rather who, Gibbs was referring to. Gibbs chuckled.

"Her." Gibbs quickly looked to his left to see Jack's reaction. His gaze was still on Angelica.

"Can ye bloody shut up about it? I'm fine... How many?" Jack looked over to him. He did not want to have this conversation, especially not when they were signing up sailors.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Twenty…"

"We need more." Jack said annoyed. He looked back Angelica. It was almost if they were having a conversation with their eyes. Angelica telling Jack she was bored, Jack asking her to come over.

Then it hit Angelica. Maybe she could try to get it out of him. She got up and slowly walked over to him while keeping his gaze. Jack grinned. Gibbs, while signing up a sailor, looked at the two suspiciously.

"Hola, luv. Ye bored stealing money?" She gazed back at Jack's intense eyes. The darkness in the tavern made them even darker and even more intriguing.

"How is that stealing? I'm just better than them."

Her voice, her accent, her dark eyes, her full lips, her cleavage. Even after those years, he had never met a woman who was more beautiful, more exciting than her.

"Ye learned from the best, luv." Jack winked at her.

"Come…" Angelica pulled on his coat to get him to stand up. Jack got up.

"Where to?" Angelica took his hand and pulled him along with her, outside the tavern. Jack struggled; he had drunk too much.

Before he could react, Angelica pulled them into a small alley. He then felt something at his neck. Something he knew very well…a sword

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you know about this?" Angelica held up a little book. Its cover was dark red.

"Ha, I knew it…" Jack knew that book very well. In fact, it belonged to him. He could have known she would go through his stuff.

"Respóndeme. Qué sabes sobre esto?" (Answer me. What do you know about this?) Angelica pressed the sword harder into his skin.

"I can't read it, so not much." Jack tried not to respond to the pain that she was causing him. For someone who was basically drunk, Jack was still a smartass. But so was Angelica.

Angelica chuckled. "You can't understand Spanish, yet you understood what I was saying… You're funny, Sparrow."

"Reading is something else, luv." Jack was partly speaking the truth. He could barely speak or write any Spanish. But he understood most of it. And he could read some.

When he saw she didn't buy it and kept pressing her sword harder into his skin, he gave up.

"Alright… I know there is a treasure…" When he finally decided to tell her, Angelica slowly dropped her sword while keeping her eyes focused on the man in front of her.

"Gracias..." Jack sarcastically smiled. "Anyway… don't know where. Apparently, only the wearers of the Rings of Thieves can open it…"

Jack decided to await her response. Of course, he knew more but he didn't know if she had read the book yet.

"We have them…" Angelica held up his hand to double-check if he was wearing it. He was.

"For your information, I never took it off. Unlike you…" Jack, in turn, held up her hand to see if she was still wearing the ring. She was.

"I told you, I had to trade it!" Angelica hissed. "But it doesn't matter now, Sparrow. We have them, so we are going."

Jack laughed, looking down at her hand, which he was still holding. She definitely had not read the book.

"What?" Angelica challenged him. She knew there was more to this. He was hiding something.

"Ye haven't read it, have ye?" Jack raised his eyebrow, grinning. She always thought she could outsmart him. To be fair, often she could. But not now.

"Why?" Angelica squinted her eyes. He knew more, that was for sure.

Of course, Jack knew way more than he was letting on. But telling her could be dangerous. Maybe she would change her mind and run away.

"I know you, 'Gelica…" Jack slowly put his hands around her back.

Angelica put her hands around his neck, slowly. "What are you not telling me, Jack?" Angelica seductively whispered. It was all an act. But she couldn't deny that Jack's hands did not make her feel anything.

The tension between them was almost unbearable. Having a serious conversation about this was getting harder and harder. The small alley, the darkness of the night, and the alcohol in their systems forced them closer together. To both of them, it was a game. Who could manipulate the other? Who would give in first?

Jack felt weak. The whole night he had watched his sailors leave with some wenches. But he didn't want that. He wanted her. Badly.

All of a sudden, it hit him. He looked up: full moon. Now it was just a matter of checking, right? He just hoped he remembered it correctly.

"I don't know whether it will work, luv…" Jack waited.

"Why? We have the rings…" Angelica frowned.

"Aye, but that is not enough, luv…" Jack intensely stared at her. His hand cupped her face.

"But how…" All of a sudden, he interrupted her. He kissed her passionately, hungrily. Angelica let him.

It was hard to contain himself but after a few minutes, Jack broke the kiss. He needed to know.

"Come." Jack pulled her along with him, out of the alley. Angelica looked at him confused. What was he doing? Why were they standing in the middle of the street, looking at the moon?

Jack took her hand again. He looked at them, patiently. Then she saw. The stones of their rings were lighting up.

"Interesting…" Jack said, smiling.

"Qué estás haciendo?" (What are you doing?) Angelica had never seen this happen before. Jack grinned mischievously.

"It will work. We can go now." Jack took her hand and started walking but Angelica pulled him back.

"No! What does it mean?" Angelica looked him in the eyes.

"You'll figure it out." Before she could answer him he pressed his lips on hers. With all the power she had, she broke it.

"No, you tell me first." She had to contain herself. Just a little longer.

"It means…" Jack kissed her neck. Angelica let put a moan. That's when he knew he had her.

"…that…you're lying…" His hands traveled down her back.

"About what?" Angelica whispered. He stopped his business on her neck and looked at her. This was taking too long.

"Me." Jack took her hand and started walking, pulling her along.

Angelica was determined to look up the meaning of their rings lighting up as soon as she could. But she had already reached her goal. They were going. She would have time.

And she had to admit, Jack kissing her, touching her… it was something that she couldn't resist at this point. Not after all those years. Not after a lot of red wine.

* * *

After a few minutes, they reached the Pearl. Jack smiled when he saw Gibbs and the others hadn't returned yet. Just some of the sailors who were left behind were there.

He tried to unlock his cabin door while kissing her. They almost fell in when it opened. He slammed the door shut behind him. He quickly got rid of his coat. Angelica's hands went under his blouse. She pulled it over his head.

While kissing her neck, Jack tried to untie her corset. Angelica moaned. It was all very rushed, passionate, almost aggressive.

Jack threw the corset away and Angelica got rid of her pants. At this point, the only thing she was wearing was her blouse, which – considering the length – could pass for a short nightdress, it was way too big for her. It loosely slipped off one shoulder.

The sight turned Jack on even more. When he looked at her, standing there with her dark, challenging eyes, he knew. It didn't matter how hard he tried; he would never get over her. Never.

Jack lifted her up and pushed her against the wall, kissing her hungrily. There was no going back now.

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! :)


	9. Chapter 9

When Jack woke up the next day, his head was throbbing. He had drunk way too much last night. Again.

It took him a few minutes to register where he was. Slowly, the memories of last night came back. The events with a certain woman. He had probably told her too much; that he couldn't remember clearly. Where was she?

His hand searched around his bed. When he felt a bare leg, he smiled. He slowly opened his eyes to see her sitting up next to him.

"We need to talk." Angelica said softly. Jack closed his eyes again, sighing. Was she going to kill him for sleeping with her? Or was it about the book? Or the rings?

He opened his eyes again and turned onto his side. "If ye're going to kill me…"

Angelica didn't let him finish. "You still love me."

Jack looked her in the eyes. Before yesterday, he probably would have denied it. But the rings had spoken the truth and he had realized that it was her, and that it always would be her.

He looked down to see her holding a book. The book. There really was no point of denying it now. But something in him also did not want to deny it anymore. It was exhausting to keep fighting his feelings.

"It says the rings light up after the two wearers kiss…full moon… It only works if the wearers love each other." Angelica continued.

When she had woken up before him, she had immediately grabbed the book and had started searching.

She put the book on her bedside table and turned onto her side, facing Jack, curiously. He kept looking at her, not saying anything.

"You knew this…" Angelica raised her eyebrow, slightly annoyed.

"No. I didn't know if they would light up…" Jack tried to speak without revealing too much.

"Why? Obviously you still have feelings for me." Angelica challenged him.

"Ye said ye hated me…" Jack yawned. Last night had been exhausting, so to speak.

"I was angry…" Angelica said. Jack's eyes met hers again.

Angelica sighed. "You're right. My father was not a good man. But I wanted to save him, and you didn't let me…"

"Of course not. It's all very simple, 'Gelica. I had the choice to either save an evil man who had taken my ship, or the woman of whom I have some great memories…" Jack slowly caressed her leg. Angelica watched him closely.

"A father is not supposed to take the life of his daughter. Ye can't blame me for doing what every father should've done."

Jack looked at her for a few seconds before he continued. "Wouldn't you have done the same?"

Angelica looked at him. It was something she hadn't thought about. But she didn't need to think about it. The answer was clear.

"I think there is no use of answering that question." Angelica said.

Jack frowned. "Tell me."

"The rings spoke for themselves, didn't they?" Jack softly smiled. That answer would do.

"Ye know, going after that treasure will not be as easy as it seems, luv…"

They both kept their voices down. Not only was this a conversation no one was supposed to hear, it was also an intimate conversation. Something they hadn't shared in a while.

"Ye have to stay with me… on good terms, ye know… Ye have to trust me." Jack knew he could be difficult. But he was who he was. A true pirate. That would not change.

"Then you have to behave yourself…" Angelica simply said. Jack looked at her suspiciously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jack's eyes challenged her to say it. Everything. All cards on the table.

"Not leaving me behind somewhere is a start." Angelica looked at him sternly.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I bloody saved ye life…"

"Also, not going after whores." Angelica had to say she was impressed last night when he did not leave with some wench. He did not even look at them. But she had to say it. Just to be sure.

"Why would I if I can have you…" Jack grinned. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Is that it?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"No. You have to commit. To me." Angelica looked at him. Her eyes were intimidating.

That was the hardest one. Jack had never been one to commit. When things had gotten serious with her before, he had run away. After that, he had never given his heart to someone ever again.

But he had also never met someone after her that made his heart go crazy like this. And now, after all these years, she had done it again. Jack stared back at her with the same intensity.

There she was, the woman of his dreams, laying in his bed, naked. Who was he kidding? He could try, couldn't he? He would never forgive himself if he let her go again.

"Can I trust ye, luv?" Jack looked her deep in the eyes, trying to search for any doubt, or betrayal. Trusting someone, as a pirate, was hard.

"Sí… Can I trust you?" Angelica stared back.

Jack just nodded reassuringly at her. He hovered over her, while she put her arms around his neck.

"Now kiss me." Jack chuckled. He looked at her a few seconds before closing his eyes to kiss her slowly.

* * *

A few hours later, Jack was sitting in his cabin with Gibbs. Angelica was giving orders on deck, trying to make sure they would have enough provisions to continue their voyage.

"I have to ask. Why are we sitting in ye cabin, Jack?" Gibbs was sitting at Jack's desk, while Jack sat on his bed. It was not like Gibbs had never been there before, but it felt uncomfortable knowing he was not sitting in just Jack's cabin, but also Angelica's.

"Because the following conversation is not supposed to be heard by others, savvy?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Oi, go one then!" Gibbs was curious. Normally, they would just discuss things on deck, or in the chartroom.

"Ye remember this?" Jack held up the book.

"A…book?" Gibbs looked at him, confused.

"The….book…" Jack held up his hand. With his other hand, he pointed to the ruby ring he was wearing.

"Aye, that book! What about it?" Gibbs asked. He knew about the book. He had not read it himself, but Jack had told him about it a few years ago.

"I hid it somewhere but – as I could've expected – Angelica found it…"

"And she has the ring…" Gibbs said.

"Aye…." Jack nodded.

"Remind me, Jack. What was it again with rings again?"

"That's where it gets… interesting…" Jack tried not to speak too loudly. His sailors did not need to know.

Gibbs came a little closer with his chair, curious to hear the story.

"It says the treasure can only be opened by the wearers of the rings, eh?"

"Aye! But there be more to it, eh?" That Gibbs knew.

Jack nodded. "It can only be opened if the wearers are…"

"What?" Gibbs was getting impatient.

"…in love…" Jack could hardly get the words out. Gibbs frowned.

"But she hated ye, didn't she? And what about you, Jack.. Ye told me it were feelings… in the past." Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

Jack looked to the door to double-check that it was closed before responding.

"Aye. But I am not stupid, Gibbs. I checked it…" Jack mysteriously said.

"By sleeping with her? That's will not prove anything…" Gibbs laughed.

Jack rolled his eyes. "No. How do ye even know that is what I did?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

Jack decided to continue. "Anyway, the book says if the wearers kiss, full moon, and in love, the rings will light up…"

"And they did, eh?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye..." Jack said, smiling.

Gibbs grinned. "Ha, I knew it."

"What do ye mean?" Jack frowned.

"The way ye look at her… Even a blind sailor can see ye love her. The question was whether she felt the same way about you. But apparently, she does, eh…"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Aye."

"So what now? Where we be going?" Gibbs asked.

"I suppose we have to follow the instructions in the book…" Jack slowly got up.

"Which are?" Gibbs followed Jack's movements.

"'Gelica and I will start tonight, we can leave tomorrow, eh?"

"Aye! Where do we stop first?" Gibbs yelled enthusiastically. He followed Jack, who was leaving his cabin.

"We have to stop at Cape Horn for new provisions. Then we continue to the Caribbean, eh." Jack opened the door and walked out on deck.

"And then what?" Gibbs stood next to him, looking at everything that was happening on deck.

"I think Cuba..." Jack's eyes searched around for a certain woman. "Ha…" He found her. She was yelling at some sailors for not being fast enough. Typical.

Jack was about to walk towards her when he suddenly was interrupted by a man standing in front of him.

"Aye cap'n Sparrow, sir! Gibbs!" It was Scrum.

"What?" Jack said. He quickly looked over at Angelica. She was still there.

"We're all wondering, sir, if we can leave tonight…" Scrum said. Gibbs looked over at Jack.

Jack thought for a minute. "When ye finished here, ye can go. But be back before sunrise. We leave tomorrow."

"Thank ye, cap'n!" Scrum happily said. He immediately continued his work, eager to leave.

"Tell them to be back in time. They cannot stay with those wenches and I do not want them here either. Savvy?" Jack said to Gibbs.

"Aye. I guess ye not be coming with us, are ye?" Gibbs raised his eyebrow.

"To what?" Jack frowned. He was not speaking. He turned around to see Angelica standing behind him.

"Town. We be going to town. But Jack is not going. I think…" Gibbs answered.

"Ye think? Can I speak now?" Jack rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not going. We are not going. We need to discuss our…. voyage."

"Vale. But not now." Angelica lightly pushed him away, walking towards his cabin. Jack watched her leave.

"What ye mean "not now"?" Jack yelled.

Angelica opened the door but turned around once more before she entered the room. "Bath." She shut the door behind her.

Gibbs laughed.

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! :)


	10. Chapter 10

An hour later, Jack and Angelica were sitting at the balcony of his – or their – cabin. It was a warm summer night; the sun was slowly setting.

It was a relaxed setting. Jack was only wearing his trousers and his loosely fitted blouse. Angelica was wearing a white off-shoulder dress.

There were a few bottles of wine on the table, two glasses, some maps, and of course, the book.

"Jack?" Angelica opened the small book in front of her.

"Aye?" Jack drank his wine.

"How far did you get into this book?" She looked at him, curiously. She picked up her glass of wine, emulating his movements.

"Until it told me to stop." Jack simply answered.

Angelica frowned at him. He was always so vague about everything.

"After some pages, it tells ye to stop reading, or else the whole thing won't work."

Angelica squinted her eyes. "Jack Sparrow, the most feared pirate of the Caribbean, stopped reading because the book told him so? I find that hard to believe." Jack chuckled.

"Also, it could not read the rest…" Jack grabbed the book, flipped through it, and stopped when he saw some blank pages.

"Here, see!" Jack handed her the book, Angelica looked at it.

"It stops?" Angelica looked at him confused.

"No, luv. That's what the rings are for."

Jack looked her in the eyes. There was something about his dark eyes that had always intrigued her. Over the years, Angelica had learned how to read them. It sometimes was the only way to figure out what he really meant.

"How?" Angelica rested her head on one arm, while slowly drinking from her glass.

It was weird how normal this felt. Just sitting on his balcony, on the Pearl, while the sun was slowly setting, with her. It was as if, finally, after all those years, he had found peace. She made him feel at ease, relaxed.

At the same time, however, it was all an odd situation. Normally, two people liked each other, discovered more and more about each other, maybe fell in love. For Jack and Angelica, it was all different. They still loved each other, but they were not really together.

Or were they now? Angelica was not sure. Their conversation this morning had changed things, but Angelica was still unsure whether Jack really was committing to her. He could be unpredictable.

"The light of the rings will make the ink appear. I remember I read that somewhere." Jack shrugged.

"Which only works when you kiss me at full moon, I assume?" Angelica looked at him with challenging eyes.

"Or if you kiss me, yes." Jack raised his eyebrow, giving her a look back.

"So what do we do now?" Angelica asked.

"I say, every day, we both read the instruction for the next day, then discuss it at night, carry it out the next day. But, what we need to do first is to set sail to the starting point."

"I already looked at it." Angelica confidently said. There was no geographical place mentioned in the instructions, only longitudes and latitudes. But Angelica had been first mate for many years and was good at navigating at sea.

"Enlighten me, luv." Jack smiled, showing his gold teeth.

What she did not know was that he had looked at it as well. And as captain, he was the best at navigation. But this was a good moment to test her, and he did.

"The starting point is España, but we can skip that. Instead, we sail right to the first port in the instructions, which is written down here…" She pointed to the page where it was mentioned before she continued.

"…. Which must be here…" She pointed to a place on the map in front of them.

Jack looked at where her finger was pointing. Cuba. That was correct.

"But first, we need to get new provisions at Cape Horn, and again in the Caribbean." Angelica looked at him for confirmation.

"Leave tomorrow then?" Jack refilled their glasses.

"Sí. We have enough provisions to reach the Cape." Angelica took a sip.

"Good." Jack said. Angelica stood up and walked to the railing. Jack followed her every move, curiously.

Angelica placed her hands on the railing and leaned against it. Jack could not stop looking at her.

"One more thing, Sparrow…" Angelica looked at him.

"What?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I still need a rank. I am not a passenger anymore." It had bothered her for the last few days.

Jack sighed. Again? He thought he had solved it last time. Apparently not.

"Ye can't be first mate, luv. That position is already occupied."

"I am not just going to be the captain's wench." Angelica said, annoyed.

"Well…" Jack started but quickly stopped when he saw her furious eyes.

"Please continue." Angelica said, furiously.

Jack took a moment, but then looked at her seriously. This was ridiculous.

"'Gelica, ye don't want to be lowered – rightfully so – but the position of first mate is already taken. I would promote ye but I can't, ye see, because I am captain. So what exactly do ye want me to do?!" Jack said in disbelief, throwing his hands dramatically in the air.

"You have a hierarchy problem, Jack. I thought you would be a better captain than this."

It bothered her. She had heard sailors talk. As a woman, she had no place on the ship – not without rank. Jack had to understand that.

But the problem was not just about Angelica. There were sailors, such as Scrum, who were loyal to her and not to Jack. If he would not clarify positions, it could have dangerous consequences.

It was just that comments such as this, criticizing his skill, angered him.

"I think ye have the wrong example of what 'a good' captain is, luv." He looked at her sternly.

Angelica looked at him. That hurt. Her father, again?

"Desgraciado!" She walked away angrily.

"Where ye going now?!" Jack yelled.

He stood up and tried to follow her. "Oi…" He almost tripped. That wine was hitting him harder than he had expected.

He finally reached her at the door and pulled her back in, pushing her against the door.

"Let me go!" Angelica tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

"Are you insane? Ye can't go out like this!" Jack looked at her sternly. Angelica knew he was right. She was not wearing her sword, her pistol, or even shoes.

Angelica looked at him angrily. "I am not your wench, Jack." When he chuckled, she slapped him.

"Bloody hell? What is so bad with being the captain's woman?" Jack was pushing it, he knew. But this was ridiculous.

"I am not your woman." Angelica said.

"Ha, ye don't trust me." Jack saw it in her eyes.

"We're moving too fast." Angelica turned her head, but Jack's hand turned it back to him.

"Oh c'mon, 'Gelica. Don't tell me ye regret what happened last night... or this morning…" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"No, but…" Jack interrupted her.

"You may have years, but I don't. I could be dead tomorrow!" Jack finally let go of her arms but kept standing in front of her.

"Por favor…" Angelica crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"No, really. What's the point? We've waisted too much time already."

"Who is to blame for that, I wonder?" Angelica looked at him with challenging eyes.

"Aye, so let's deprive ourselves of… each other now, savvy?" Jack raised his eyebrows. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"You just want me in your bed." Angelica got out of his embrace and walked towards the balcony again, where she grabbed the bottle of wine.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Why don't ye just trust me?" He carefully walked over to the balcony, trying not to trip.

"It's been a long time, Jack. I don't know what you've been up to." She drank the remainder of the wine.

"I don't know what you've been doing either, luv." Jack sat down in his chair, watching her.

"You never answer truthfully."

"Ye be just as much as a liar as I am, who are ye kidding here, luv?"

Angelica looked at him. This was going nowhere. Jack was clearly getting drunk. Before this would turn into something she would regret later, she decided to call it a night.

"I'm going to bed." Angelica took the red book and walked towards the bed.

"What?!" Jack watched her leave. He sighed. Why was she making everything so complicated?

* * *

I hope you are all well in this crazy time! Thank you for your support! I will try to update more frequently. If have suggestions, please share them. I love reading your comments.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a few weeks since they had left for Cape Horn. Since then, she had mostly been around Gibbs during the day and slept next to Jack at night.

There was a lot of work to do. They still did not have enough sailors, so everyone had to work hard to bring the ship to Cape Horn.

Jack and Angelica had never talked about their fight again. They both just acted as if it did not happen. Of course, it still bothered Angelica.

It was late at night when she went below deck to get a bottle of wine. Gibbs had given her a key, without Jack's knowing. She stopped her tracks when all of a sudden she heard something.

"Where is she?" Angelica carefully hid in a dark corner. The voices came from Gibbs' cabin. Voices she knew very well. She? They were obviously talking about her.

"Ye cabin? Is she not your… woman? I don't know!" Gibbs sounded angry.

She looked around to see if there were any sailors. There were not except for a few men sleeping in their hammocks.

"How long ago was this?" She heard Gibbs ask.

"Well, what is long, eh?" Oh, that was Jack's voice. Specifically, the voice he used when he tried to avoid confrontation.

"Like, ten years?" Angelica put her ear to the wall. What were they arguing about?

"Oh no, it's more like… two years." Jack said.

"Two?! Just shoot me now!" Gibbs yelled.

"Look. We will just make port and send her over there in my place."

"What about me? They are searching for me too!" Gibbs was definitely angry.

"Maybe their drawings are really bad, eh?" Jack said.

There were a few seconds of silence. Then, Jack spoke again.

"Right, send Scrum then. You and I will stay here, Scrum and 'Gelia go over there."

Angelica decided at that moment that she needed to interfere. What were they thinking? That they could decide things about her without her permission?

She threw open the door. "To do what?"

"Oh." It was all that Jack could get out of his mouth.

Angelica quickly scanned the room. It was smaller than her cabin. There was a single bed, a table, and a few chairs. Gibbs was sitting on one chair, and Jack was leaning against the wall.

"Answer me." She stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

Jack quickly looked over to Gibbs in panic. Gibbs just raised his eyebrow, annoyed as he was.

"Well…" Jack's hands traveled down her shoulders and arms. Angelica did not fall for it and kept looking at him sternly.

"When we make port at Cape Horn in a few days, you will be captain. Temporarily, of course." Jack said.

"What did you do?!" Angelica slapped his hands off her arms.

"Nothing!" Jack's eyes gave it away. He was lying.

Angelica snorted. "Why not make Gibbs captain then?"

"Because Gibbs… because you will be a better captain. Aye, you're better than him." Jack smiled, showing his gold teeth.

"Excuse me?!" Gibbs yelled angrily. "He cannot make port there and me neither because of his heinous misdeeds!"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Ha, surprising. What is it this time? Did you kill a governor or something?" Angelica sarcastically said.

"No, his son! And he first told them he was called Joshamee Gibbs until someone recognized him!" Gibbs yelled.

Angelica looked at Jack for any confirmation. He just shrugged.

"Desgraciado! How could you be that stupid?" Angelica rolled her eyes.

"It was an accident…" Jack said.

"How did you even do that? Is it all some game to you, Jack? Getting banned from as many places in the world as possible? Trying to see how much you can do before someone will kill you?! Angelica said angrily.

"That's what I said." Gibbs added.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. It kind of was funny, wasn't it? There were fewer and fewer places he could set foot on as his life progressed.

"Why are you laughing? This is ridiculous!" Angelica angrily sat down in the chair next to him.

"That's why I need you, luv. We will anchor the ship a little more off, then you will get over there as captain of the… White Crocodile, sign up a few new sailors, and get new provisions."

"The White Crocodile? Right… You owe me, Jack."

"The White Crocodile?" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, I jumped off a cliff for ye and saved ye life." Jack said.

"You killed my father!" Angelica looked at him incredulously.

Jack put his hands in the air in defense.

"What about the crew?!" Gibbs asked.

"Ye order them not to talk of me or the Pearl. Just instruct them in this bloody fairytale story. And don't bring too many men there. Only the wise ones."

Gibbs started to write down some names, shaking his head.

"How many days do I need to do this?" Angelica asked, staring at him.

"If you're quick only a day, maybe two." Jack stared back.

"And what will you do in the meantime?" Angelica slowly stood up.

"Keep order on the ship, stay in my cabin, sleep… Hide, mostly."

* * *

A few days later, Jack was looking with his binoculars to the port city that lay a few miles in front of them. They just anchored, and Gibbs was instructing the crew out on deck.

"Jack?" Angelica looked at him. Now, it was up to her.

"Aye?" Jack put the binoculars down and turned around.

"I'm leaving." Jack looked at her, fully dressed. He had given her an extra pistol. And a lot of instructions. Just in case.

"Do ye need anything else, captainess?" Jack grinned.

Angelica smiled. "I don't think so."

She was about to open the door when Jack pulled her back in. "Wait!"

"What?" Angelica looked at him confused.

"You forgot something." Angelica was about to open her mouth when Jack captured her lips in a short but passionate kiss.

"Be careful, luv." With his hand he caressed her cheek.

"You too." And with that, Angelica left for Cape Horn.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Angelica arrived at Cape Horn with Scrum and six other sailors.

"Name?" The harbormaster looked at them curiously.

"The White Crocodile." Angelica spoke with all the confidence she had. What a ridiculous name. Couldn't they have come up with something better?

"Captain?" The harbormaster asked again.

"Angelica Ruiz." They had decided it was smarter to use a different last name. Authorities probably know Blackbeard's name and that could be dangerous.

The harbormaster looked at the group curiously. It was not often that a female captain entered the port. Seconds seemed to last hours.

"Purpose and days you will stay?" The harbormaster raised his eyebrow. Scrum started to get nervous. The sailor were instructed not to say anything. Angelica would do this.

"Provisions. Leave tomorrow." Angelica replied.

"Five shillings." Angelica took out the little back of coins she got and gave the man five shillings.

"Welcome to Cape Horn, Miss Ruiz." Angelica smiled and quickly walked past him. Now on to business.

* * *

"It's sad, isn't it mate? They're out there enjoying the night and we be stuck in 'ere!" Jack and Gibbs were sitting in the chartroom, playing a card game. A few candles lit the dark room.

It was late at night. Every once in a while he looked through his binoculars. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't see her. To be fair, he was kind of worried. Not because he didn't trust her, but because he didn't trust the people there.

"Ye did that yerself!" Gibbs looked at his cards.

"Ha! Give me ye money." Jack threw his cards on the table. He had won. Again. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"That be it! I better be sleepin'. Good night, Jack." Gibbs got up and walked to the door.

"Good night."

When he ran out of rum, he decided to call it a night as well. He blew out the candles and walked to his cabin. His empty cabin.

* * *

Sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for your comments, I love reading them! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Angelica was tired. They had been sitting in this tavern for hours now signing up sailors. They had signed up many already, but they still needed three more.

It was not without risk what they were doing, though. Signing up sailors for Jack Sparrow. Fortunately, there were no authorities in this tavern. There were more pirates around here. Angelica recognized them from a mile off.

Scrum had been keeping her company. He was nice and all, but being around this man for more than ten minutes was tiresome. He was acting as first mate; a role he in reality couldn't fulfill. He couldn't even read or write. And so, Angelica had to do all of the administration.

"Where can I sign up to be around this beautiful woman for the rest of my life?" A man sat down in front of Scrum and Angelica.

"Here!" Scrum put a contract in front of him.

"No!" Angelica looked at Scrum angrily. Was he insane? She then turned to the man in front of her again. "You cannot."

She had already received many drinks from men, which she gracefully emptied in the planter behind her. All she wanted was to sign up enough sailors and leave.

"Then what's this?" The man pointed to the contract.

"We're signing up sailors for the infamous Black Pearl! You will leave tomorrow." Scrum answered.

"And what's your role on that godforsaken ship?" The man creeped Angelica out. She kind of missed Jack's jealous behavior now.

"Why do you care?" Angelica asked, annoyed. There were a few men waiting in line now. She just wanted to finish this.

"I will only sign when you will board that ship too…" The man grinned.

Angelica slowly put her pistol on the table, pointing it to him. She came closer. "You're not signing anything. I will make sure of that."

The man in front of her looked shocked. He was not armed.

"Next!" Angelica yelled.

Scared, the man slowly got up and walked away with his hands in the air. Scrum just watched the scene in bewilderment.

"I want to sail to eternity!" An elderly man sat down in front of them. Two more to go…

* * *

A day later, Jack was sitting in his cabin playing his guitar. He was not allowed to go out on deck during the day. People would recognize him from a mile off.

He wondered what Angelica would be doing right now. The crew already had had dinner, Jack guessed it was probably around eight o'clock. He wondered if everything was all right. He knew the place; it was dangerous there. Especially at night.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on his door.

"Who?" Jack yelled.

"Me! " Gibbs yelled. Jack put away his guitar and walked to the door to open it.

"Aye?" Jack quickly looked over to see if he saw anyone out on deck, but he didn't.

"Ye come play cards with the crew?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye." Jack got up and closed the door behind him. He followed Gibbs to the chartroom. "Still nothing, no?"

"No…" Gibbs slowly said. "Ye worried?"

"If they're not back tomorrow morning we go over there." Jack said.

Gibbs turned around. Jack stopped his tracks. "What?! Nonsense! We cannot go over there!" Gibbs hissed. They were in the hallway just a few feet away from the chartroom.

"Then we send some bloody sailors, I don't care." Jack groggily said. He walked past Gibbs to enter the chartroom.

Immediately, two sailors approached him, nervously. "Cap'n Sparrow, sir…"

"Aye, cap'n Sparrow. We be wonderin' if we can go over there…" The sailor said.

"What for?" Jack looked at them sternly.

"Drinks, gambling, wenches…" Gibbs added. Jack turned his gaze to Gibbs. Was he for real right now?

"Aye!" One of the sailors said.

Jack walked past them and sat down in his chair. "Do ye want to get ye heads chopped off?" He nonchalantly picked up his cards.

The sailors looked at each other confused. "No?"

"Then no. There be enough lovely wenches for ye to spend ye coins on in the next place we make port." Jack looked at his cards again and threw a few on the table. "Here."

Gibbs sat down next to Jack. "That's easy for you to say, eh." Gibbs mumbled, throwing a few cards on the table. The other sailors did not seem to hear.

"Come again?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

Gibbs just drank his rum in response. "Thought so. And ye know, I'm not paying anything." Jack grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Angelica was standing in a shop that sold gun powder, cannonballs, and other types of munition. She had brought three sailors with her, who were carrying the new purchases out of the shop.

"How many, Miss?" The seller asked. It was an elderly man, who seemed nice.

"Fifteen, please." While the man went into another room, Angelica looked around. It was a small shop, but it was crammed with cannons, guns, posters…

She looked over. The man was still searching. Carefully, she walked over the wall with posters. Wanted posters. Oh no.

"Wanted, dead or alive: Edward Teach, alias Blackbeard, 5,000 pounds."

They were unaware of his death. She was glad that she had not entered this port with the name Teach. When she noticed there were more, she took one off the wall.

Her eyes traveled down the wall. The number of posters hanging there was insane.

"Wanted, dead or alive: Jack Sparrow, 10,000 pounds." It made her feel sick to her stomach. They really wanted him, more than her own father. She grabbed one.

And then she saw Gibb's poster. They were not asking that much for him. Apparently, it was more important for the authorities to capture his captain, Jack.

But then her eyes fell on a poster she did not expect to find. She immediately panicked. "Wanted, dead or alive: Angelica Teach, 1,000 pounds."

Just when her hand went to grab the poster, the man returned. Angelica took a deep breath. She had to stay calm. If that man recognized her, it was over.

"Aye, have ye seen those rascals? One of them even killed the governor's son, bloody pirates!" The man said.

"Then I better remember their faces, eh?" Angelica tried to laugh. Her hair was different in the drawing. Maybe that would help her case.

"Small chance ye will see them around 'ere! Heard they were spotted in the Philippines, another man recently told me Sparrow be death! No one knows." The man wrote down some numbers on a small piece of paper.

Angelica just smiled. "How much do I owe you?"

"'ere…" Angelica looked at the bill and paid him. When she walked away, the man yelled: "Be careful, Miss!"

"Thank you!" If only he would've known.

She ran over to the dock where the sailors were gathering as fast as she could.

"Scrum!" She wanted to leave as soon as possible. If the word got out that the Black Pearl was anchored not far away from here, they were dead.

"Eh, that be you!" Scrum's eyes fell on the poster in her hand. She immediately put them away.

"Don't say anything. We have to leave. Now!" Angelica hissed.

"Aye, hurry up men!" Scrum yelled. Angelica sighed. Why did she ever agree to do this?!

* * *

Thank you for your comments, I love reading them! :) If you have any suggestions for this story, I'd love to hear them!


	13. Chapter 13

"Angelica!" Angelica's heart dropped. It was over. She got caught. Someone had recognized her.

"Angelica!" The voice came closer. It was a woman. Wait. It couldn't possibly be?

Carefully, she turned around to see the woman who was running towards her. It seemed as if time suddenly stopped. They had not seen each other in years.

"Mi querida, Salma!" Angelica yelled with tears in her eyes. She hugged the woman tightly.

"Cómo estás? Qué haces aqui? Ellos te estan buscando!" (How are you? What are you doing here? They are looking for you!") Salma asked.

They both were novices at the same convent in Seville. They had grown up together. Salma escaped a few months before Angelica left with Jack. Afterward, they had met a few times. But it had been years since they had last seen each other.

"Sí, tengo que irme ahora!" (Yes, I need to leave now!) Angelica answered.

"Necesitas otra marinera?" (Do you need another sailor?) Salma asked her.

"Por favor! Pero… no es mi barco, ni de mi padre." (Please! But… it is not my ship, nor my father's.) Angelica carefully said. Salma immediately raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Quien es?" (Who is it?)

"Ehm… Miss Teach…." Scrum was trying to say something, but he just couldn't. Who was this woman? What were they talking about? Didn't they have to leave?

Angelica ignored him and pulled Salma along with her to the dock. "Angelica! Donde está el capitán? Quien es?" (Where is the captain? Who is he?)

"Es… el gorrion…" (It is… the Sparrow...) Angelica whispered.

"Sparrow?! Estáis juntos?" (Are you together?) Salma wanted to know everything, of course. But now was not the time.

"Mas of menos, sí. Vienes conmigo o no?" (Kind of. Are you coming with me or no?) Angelica started to instruct her sailors. They had to leave. Salma rolled her eyes at her but nevertheless followed her into the longboat.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Angelica, Salma, and the sailors finally boarded the ship. It had taken them much longer than expected. Every minute felt like an hour. It was nerve-wracking.

"Quiet!" Angelica hissed at a few sailors who were talking a little bit too loudly for her liking. They had to leave as quickly as possible, as quietly as possible.

"Angelica! Ye're back!" She heard a whisper behind her. It was Gibbs. He looked at Angelica and Salma curiously.

"Who be this lady?" Gibbs politely asked.

"This is my best friend, Salma. We have to leave now. They are looking for us. Please give them orders." She pointed over to the group of men she had brought with her.

Gibbs nodded. Angelica continued. "I am going to figure out the navigation. Make sure they don't make a sound."

"Aye, captainess!" Gibbs bowed. Angelica smiled.

She walked over to the helm. This was the most complicated task, especially now that there was no light. She could have asked Gibbs for help, but he was too busy giving orders.

Of course, she could get Jack – the true master of navigation – but she was not going to. She wanted to show that she could do it herself.

"Captainess? Are you married?!" Salma spoke with a thick Spanish accent. She had followed Angelica to the helm.

"Ssst! Ay, no! It was only temporary because he could not go." With a lamp in her hand, Angelica tried to see what was on the map in front of her.

"Here, help me if you will." Angelica handed her the lamp.

"Apparently, you could not either. Why was your poster hanging there?" Salma asked.

"I don't know…" Angelica opened up a compass. "North…"

Luckily, the wind was in the right direction. She quickly ran down to Gibbs. "Full canvas!" She whispered.

"Aye! Full canvas!" Gibbs happily followed her orders. They were a great team together.

She ran up to the helm again, where she instructed another sailor to take the wheel. "Keep to the north." The sailor nodded in response.

* * *

In half an hour, Angelica had managed to load the new provisions on the ship, to instruct Gibbs and the crew, and to get the Pearl sailing again. Salma had helped where she could, following her around on deck.

"I'm going to sleep, Salma. We will talk tomorrow, vale? Here is a key to a room below deck where you can sleep. It's small but it's better than sleeping with those men…" Angelica gave her the key.

"Aye, gracias. Good night." Salma hugged her good night and left.

Angelica made her way over to her cabin to finally call it a night. Or what was left of it.

She used the light of the lamp to unlock the door. When it opened, she stepped in and quietly locked the door behind her. She saw a manly figure lying on the bed. A figure she knew well. He was asleep.

As quietly as she could, she started to undress. Since she had no idea where her nightgown was, she decided to sleep in her long blouse.

She walked over to the bed. She put down the lamp on the nightstand and carefully laid down beside him, trying not to wake him up. She let out a content sigh and slowly closed her eyes. Off to sleep…

Her eyes snapped open when she felt a figure hovering over her. She looked him straight in his eyes. "I thought you were asleep!" She hissed.

Jack switched to his side, his head only inches away from hers. "Was not. Did I give ye a fright, luv?" His fingers traveled down her face.

"Yes…" She spoke softly.

"How did it go, captainess?" He was curious to know.

She turned over to grab the posters she had taken with her. She then turned back to Jack, who looked at her curiously. Her hand placed the poster on his chest.

"What be this?" Jack hovered over her so that he could hold the poster under the lamp on her nightstand.

"Oi, 10,000? I'd almost go over there voluntarily." He inspected the drawing further. "That doesn't look like me at all, does it?"

"Por favor! Do you know how dangerous this was?! They didn't even ask this much for my father!" Angelica's eyes met his when he moved back.

"How much?" Jack's said with a deep voice. He knew it was not appropriate to ask, but he was too curious to let it go. The infamous Blackbeard. The man feared by pirates themselves. Yet, they were more eager to capture Jack instead. What an achievement.

"5,000." Angelica squinted her eyes.

"Hm…" That surprised him.

"That surprises you? Do you know what surprised me? This!" She placed the poster on his chest.

Jack frowned while reading the words. "Why would they be looking for you?"

"I don't know!" Angelica hissed.

"Ye have not been 'ere before, have ye?" The drawing intrigued him. It was hard to see all the details in the dark, but he tried.

"No! Neither with the Revenge!" Angelica carefully looked at him.

"Well…", Jack placed the posters on his nightstand and turned back to her, "…word spreads fast 'round here. Ye have to be careful."

"Did you tell them about me?" Angelica looked him straight in the eyes.

"What?! Why would I do that?" Jack frowned. It was like she did not know him at all. He would never.

"What about the one-legged man? Did he know?" She could tell he was speaking the truth. It seemed to bother him that she even asked him. But she just could not understand why her poster was up there.

"Hector? He would not do that." Jack stated simply.

When Angelica raised her eyebrows in return, Jack continued. "Ye know, Hector was once deeply involved with a woman himself."

"How do you know?" Angelica turned on her side, so she was looking at him.

"I saw it with me own eyes. Margaret she was called. Rumors are she died at some point, leaving Hector heartbroken behind." Now that he thought about it, he had never asked Barbossa about Margaret. What a shame.

"The one-legged man has a heart? Unbelievable." Angelica shrugged.

"Curious, isn't it?" Jack looked at her. That poster really seemed to bother her. "Ye have never seen ye self on a poster like this, have ye?"

Angelica sighed. "No… I try to stay away from the authorities."

"Well… Your involvement with me is not particularly helpful then, is it?" His hands traveled down her leg.

"Is that why you were so worried about me not coming back?" Angelica raised her eyebrow.

Jack chuckled. "That I cannot deny."

"Hmmm." Her fingers traced the tattoos on his chest.

"Did ye get everything?" Jack asked.

"Sí. Fifteen sailors, new provisions, including rum…" Of course, she was not telling him one crucial thing: Salma. But that could wait. She had this feeling that Jack would not be particularly fond of the idea of having Salma around.

"Good." Jack smiled. His hand traveled down her body.

"Still you were worried." She felt his breath in her neck.

Instead of answering her, he started kissing her neck.

"Jack… I'm tired. Let me sleep." It was not that she didn't want it. On the contrary, she had missed him. But she was just too tired. It wouldn't be long before the moon would be replaced by the sun again. She desperately needed sleep.

"Go to sleep, luv." Jack pecked her cheek once more before he lay down at his side of the bed again. Angelica snuggled up next to him and closed her eyes.

* * *

Thank you for your sweet reviews! If you have any suggestions for this story, I'd love to hear them.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Jack was standing at the helm proudly. Proud of his crew, his ship. But most of all, proud of Angelica. He felt guilty for having sent her. He really did not know the authorities at Cape Horn were looking for her. It all could have gone terribly wrong.

"North." Jack simply ordered one of his sailors.

He walked down to the chartroom, where he expected to find Gibbs. He had not talked to him yet and there was a lot to discuss.

"Gibbs?!" Jack yelled. He heard nothing.

When he entered the chartroom he was met by a sword. "Salma?!" God, not this woman again.

"Now…" Jack totally ignored her attempt to fight him by moving the sword away from his face and walking past her. "…ye don't think you're capable of fighting me, are ye, luv?"

Jack sat down and amusingly looked at her. He had not seen her in years, but she had not aged at all.

Defeated, Salma sighed. "What are you doing with Angelica?"

Jack rolled his eyes. This woman had always been so noisy. It was none of her business really. Why was she even on this ship?

"Let me first start by asking ye why you are on my ship, eh? I don't remember you being a good sailor." Jack sarcastically smiled.

"That is because our dear Angelica was so nice to bring me along instead of leaving me behind in that cursed port city. Funny now that we talk about it. Is that what you're going to do? Leave her behind again?" Salma sat down in front of him, as is she was interrogating him.

Jack chuckled. "Funny old world, ain't it? What have ye been doing in that godforsaken place?"

Salma rolled her eyes at him. "That's none of your business, Sparrow. What are you doing with her?"

"Ye know, luv, it really isn't any of your business. The only thing you should be worried about is me kicking _you_ off the ship, not 'Gelica."

Jack grabbed a green apple from the bowl in front of him. Apples. Those always reminded him of Barbossa. Jack could understand Barbossa's love for apples. They were good.

"She really loves you. Do you know that, Jack? I don't think you do. I don't trust you with her. You just want to have your ways with her." Salma just kept rambling on and on.

"Do you even know what quest 'Gelica and I are embarking on?" Jack looked at her. She remained quiet. "Ha, obviously not." He continued eating his apple nonchalantly.

"Ye know, I suggest you first talk to her before ye come over here and attack me with your blatant questions, dear. Might save ye life."

Jack stood up and threw the core out of the window. He turned around when Salma started yelling.

"Are you threatening me, Jack?!" Salma stood up angrily.

Jack looked at her arrogantly. He was challenging her, and she did not like it at all. But the fact was that he was captain and she had no purpose on this ship. Her fate was in Jack's hands, really.

"It's captain Sparrow for you, luv." Jack cockily said. It only angered Salma more.

And as if the timing could not be any better, Angelica stormed in. Totally confused at the sight in front of her.

"Ha, I see you get the chance, luv. The room is all yours." Jack sarcastically bowed to Salma. She despised him; he could tell.

He walked over to Angelica, who was frowning. "_You_ have some explaining to do." Jack whispered in her ear. He quickly pecked her cheek and walked past her, leaving her behind in bewilderment.

That quick kiss was not just part of a ritual, it was a statement. With that kiss, Jack again showed his ignorance of Salma. He knew her well enough to know that she was rolling her eyes in annoyance right now.

Angelica waited for Jack to leave before she started to yell. He still heard it though. Probably most sailors out on deck could hear it. "Qué haces?!" (What are you doing?!)

"Jack!" Gibbs started to run towards him.

"Ye seem happy to see me, mate." Gibbs followed Jack to the helm.

"When I be hearing Spanish yelling I get worried." Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

Jack grinned. "Depends, really."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, realizing what Jack was referring to. "Who is this woman?"

"Ye need to watch her, she is dangerous…" Jack signaled for the sailor standing at the helm to leave so that he could steer the wheel again.

"Why? I've never heard of the woman. Is she a good sailor?" Gibbs was immediately thinking where to place her on the ship, whereas Jack knew that she was not of much use.

Jack kept his focus on the wheel, the sea, the crew. "That woman barely knows how to hold a sword."

Jack waited for a sailor to walk past them before he continued. "That woman was… or is – I don't bloody know – 'Gelica's best friend. They were novices at the same convent. Why she is on me Pearl I don't know." He lowered his voice. Not everyone needed to hear this.

"Aye. But what are they fighting about then?" Gibbs asked.

"Me." Jack quickly looked around to see if the two women were not anywhere near.

"Oi, and she doesn't trust ye, does she?" Gibbs grabbed some maps and started to examine them.

"Exactly. But I don't trust her either." Jack steered the wheel. He saw Gibbs was looking at the wrong maps. "Ye need the other one."

Gibbs grabbed another map. "What about Angelica?"

"Aye, that one. 'Gelica? Do ye hear her?" The two men were quiet for a few seconds. They heard Angelica yelling angrily. Jack chuckled. He loved her for it. Would she be angry at him for threatening Salma? Probably. But that was for later.

Gibbs shrugged. "So, shall we discuss our heading? Tortuga?" Gibbs pointed to the island the two of them so much loved.

"Aye, Tortuga." Jack smiled. His smile quickly changed into an annoyed face when he started to raindrops falling down his face. This was expected. It was, after all, Cape Horn.

Cape Horn was particularly hard to sail around. There were few sailors who had done it and who were skilled enough to do it. Jack had done it before. He knew what to expect in the coming weeks. He did not look forward to it.

"Who is good at navigating? I need good sailors, day and night. One slight mistake and we're going for the Locker." Jack asked. He needed someone steering the wheel, day and night.

"That man. I believe his name is John. Heard he was a navigator for the Royal Navy." Gibbs pointed to a man on deck, around his forties.

"Good. Let him do the nights, I will do the days." And so, Jack continued with his duty. Even if this meant standing outside in stormy weather all day. He had no choice.

* * *

Angelica sighed and looked at her best friend. For the last few minutes, they had been yelling in Spanish. Even for Angelica this was too much.

"Quiet!" Angelica yelled. Salma looked at her in bewilderment.

"You started yelling at me!" Salma hissed.

"They can hear us." Angelica sat down at the same place Jack had been sitting only minutes earlier. Salma sat down in front of her.

"That bastard just threatened me! What are you doing with him?" Salma then noticed Angelica's hands. "You're wearing that ring again!"

Angelica looked down at her hand again – the golden ring with the ruby stone around her finger. It reminded her; somewhere this week it would be full moon again. Now that she knew how it worked, she actually looked forward to it. It would be a chance to double-check. If he really loved her, still.

In the last few weeks, Jack had tried to show her that with little gestures. A kiss on her cheek, filling her glass of wine, trusting her to be captainess temporarily. But there still was this voice in the back of her head that reminded her of his other side. Jack Sparrow, the most sought after pirate in the Caribbean. The man who left her, killed her father. She could not blame Salma for doubting their relationship, could she?

"But knowing you, I assume you said something that made him threaten you, no?" Angelica squinted her eyes.

Angelica knew the both of them and the way they interacted with each other. This surely did not surprise her, though she would talk to Jack about it later.

"I just told him that I did not trust him with you. What is that ring doing around your finger? You told me once that you sold it." Salma suspiciously said. As if Angelica had lied to her about it.

"I did! But he found it and gave it back to me. It's why I am here." Angelica softly spoke. She was so afraid of people overhearing their conversation. What if Jack had sent some stupid sailor to listen to their conversation? She had to be careful with her words.

Salma looked at her like she was insane. "Espera. You stayed here because he gave you your ring back?!"

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Ay, no! We are going after this treasure, which can only be opened by the wearers of these rings."

"Why did he not give the ring to Gibbs then?" Salma laughed.

"Well, I suppose Jack is not in love with Gibbs… The wearers have to be in love, otherwise, it will not work. It is in this book we have." Angelica squinted her eyes.

"And you actually believe that? Dios, you have changed." Salma took Angelica's hand to look at the ring.

"If the wearers kiss at full moon, the stones light up. It happened a few weeks ago. Maybe this week again. That is why I am sure about this."

"So, you trust him?" Salma spoke softly. She was still holding Angelica's hand.

Angelica sighed. That was a question she couldn't answer yet. It would take time. More time. "The rings speak the truth."

Salma nodded in response, still not fully convinced.

"I know you are concerned, but can you at least _try _not to get on his nerves?" Angelica thus asked again.

* * *

Thank you for all your comments and support! I was indeed thinking of Salma Hayek when I came up with the idea of having another woman aboard the Pearl. :)


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: rating has been changed to M

* * *

It felt like days later when Jack finally retreated to his cabin that night. Today had been rough. The pouring rain, the cold wind, and the stormy seas made it extremely difficult to guide the Pearl in the right direction.

Exhausted, hungry, and soaking wet, Jack entered his cabin. He quickly took his boots off, got rid of his effects and hat, and started to undress. He hanged his soaking wet coat up on the coat rack and did the same with his shirt.

It was only then when he saw the room. The stormy weather outside darkened the room, but Angelica had lighted some candles around the room. She was sitting in her nightgown at a rearranged table. A few bottles of red wine and dinner for two.

"I almost thought you were not coming." Angelica filled their glasses with wine.

Jack quickly pulled another shirt out of his closet, pulled it over his head, and walked over to the empty chair.

"And here I was thinking there would be no dinner left." Jack sat down and patiently waited for Angelica to fill up their plates.

"There wasn't." Angelica simply stated.

He then saw this was not their usual dinner. "You made this?" He loved her cooking. He did not have this in years. He immediately felt better.

Angelica put the plate down in front of him. "Gracias, luv." Jack said. Angelica smiled in return and started eating.

"Where is that woman? How was ye fight?" Jack raised his eyebrow curiously. He had seen Salma out on deck a few times, looking at him angrily, of course, but they hadn't spoken.

Angelica looked at him with daring eyes. "She told me you threatened her." She was almost saying it as if it was a question.

Jack chuckled. "And you're mad at me for it?" He stared back at her, trying to read her. Trying to figure out what she was trying to do. He failed.

Angelica decided not to speak. Instead, she slowly drank her wine. Jack curiously looked at her. There was a sort of tension between them, but he couldn't tell if it was because she was angry or because she was trying to seduce him. Or both?

"It was only a little, c'mon, luv." Jack rolled his eyes.

Angelica leaned back in her chair slightly. Jack couldn't help but check her out, which, of course, did not help his case.

"It will be full moon soon… would be a shame if I would not let you kiss me, wouldn't it?"

Jack almost choked on his meal and looked at her with widened eyes. In the last few weeks, they had had their quarrels, but in general, they had been doing well. And now this Salma woman was going to ruin it? No way.

"You have to let her stay." Angelica added.

Jack squinted his eyes, thinking about how to answer to this insanity. He and Salma had never gotten along well. Then suddenly, he grinned.

"You're saying that you're capable of depriving yourself of me as a matter of negotiation?" Jack said with a low voice.

"I've done years without you, Jack. It wouldn't bother me." Angelica started playing with her dress, trying to act cool.

Jack chuckled. "Then why are you blushing, dear?"

"You're going to let her stay or…" Angelica quickly tried to come up with something. Jack chuckled when he saw how hard she was trying.

"Or what?" Jack looked at her with challenging eyes.

"Or I will sleep at Salma's cabin from now on." Angelica crossed her arms.

"Sure." Jack nonchalantly said. Angelica frowned at his answer, but played along, nevertheless. She got up and aimed for the door. Just when she was about open it, Jack pulled her back.

Before she could react, he kissed her hungrily. Just when Angelica was about to give in, he pulled back. "That's all."

Moments later, Angelica found herself outside. Totally worked up by the tension between them and that kiss. But she would not go back to him. She was too stubborn to do that. And so, she quickly made her way over to Salma's cabin.

* * *

Angelica knocked on the door of her best friend, who opened it, looking surprised.

"What are you doing walking around in your nightgown? Come!" Salma quickly pulled Angelica inside and locked the door behind her.

Angelica immediately regretted her decision to leave Jack's cabin when she realized there was only one bed in here. She would have to sleep on the floor.

"Are you fighting? Are you sick?" Salma placed her hand against Angelica's forehead.

"No. It's just this stupid game, but I already regret it." Angelica sat down on Salma's bed. Salma sat down next to her.

Salma rolled her eyes. "What game?"

Angelica looked at her friend. Was she going to say it? Just thinking about him made her blush at this point. How annoying. What was that man doing to her?

"C'mon, 'Gelica!" Salma playfully pushed her.

"I said that if he did not let you stay I would not let him kiss me at full moon. But then he said that I could not resist him, and then I was like 'then I will sleep at Salma's cabin from now on' and he said 'sure' and…" Angelica kept on rambling. The tension, the wine. It all was too much. She was overwhelmed with emotions.

Salma frowned. "But you want him. That bastard knows. He is just waiting for you to come back."

"What? No! He can wait to eternity." Angelica tried to act cool, but Salma obviously saw through it.

Salma laughed. "It's all over you. Stop lying, mi amiga. Go back."

"Ay no!" Angelica stood up and walked around, looking for something. "Don't you have something to drink?"

"No. What were you thinking? That all cabins are the same as the captain's cabin?" Salma laughed. Defeated, Angelica sat down again. This was going to be a long, long night on the floor.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Jack decided to give up. He couldn't deny that they were both losers in this. He saw how worked up Angelica was. He had enjoyed the game they were playing. But the consequence was that he longed for her as well. The fact that she was only a few feet away from him didn't help his case either.

He got up and decided to get himself some rum. Maybe that would help. It would also allow him to walk past Salma's cabin. He got his effects and put on his boots.

Quietly, he left his cabin and went down the stairs. With a lamp in his hand, he carefully walked past Gibbs cabin and then Salma's. He did not hear anything. He went down the stairs again and made his way over to that one door very few people had access to. He unlocked the door and opened it. When he got in, he immediately locked it again and hanged his keys on the wall.

Then he noticed. There already were keys hanging on the wall. Someone was here. He had a feeling who it was. He went down the stairs and saw her. She was holding a bottle of rum in her hand.

"It must be bad when you're taking rum." Jack slowly approached her. Angelica never drunk rum, always red wine. This was odd behavior.

When he stood in front of her, she offered him the bottle. He was surprised to find it almost empty. He drank what was left and placed the empty bottle on a table behind him.

"What are we doing, darling?" Angelica sat down on the table. Jack came closer, standing in between her legs.

"This is all your fault." Her eyes found his.

Jack chuckled. God, she was stubborn. "The night is still young, ye know." Jack's hand caressed her face. His fingers traced cheek, her lips.

"Are you begging me to sleep with you?" Angelica whispered.

"It's not begging when you want it too." Jack's voice was rough. His hands went under her dress, slowly going up her legs. Angelica closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Slowly, he started kissing her neck. When he heard a moan escape her lips, he knew he had her. Finally.

"'Gelica…" Jack felt her hands on his back. Finally, he felt her touch. Her warm, soft hands. He almost lost it. Now he was indeed begging her to just give in.

Angelica pulled him closer to him. "Be quiet." She put her finger on his lips.

"Here?!" Jack realized she was not kidding when he felt her hands on his belt.

* * *

Jack was just pulling up his trousers again when Angelica pulled him along with her. "Come."

They came to a halt at the door. "Did I convince ye to come back to me, luv?" Jack looked at her, still breathing heavily.

"I think I need some more convincing." This woman was killing him. He grinned and opened the door.

"My pleasure, darling." Clearly drunk, both of them walked out. Angelica ran up the stairs giggling. Jack followed her, almost tripping on his way. "Bloody hell!"

"Ssst." Angelica whispered. They were now walking quietly past the sailors who were sleeping in their hammocks. This was scandalous, of course: a woman walking around a pirate ship in her nightgown in the middle of the night. But Angelica was too intoxicated to care. Her heart was beating out of her chest. It was like the old times when they would have nightly adventures such as this.

Finally, after the last stairs, they were out on deck again. Angelica took a deep breath. It was not raining anymore. Suddenly, she felt Jack's body against her, his face in her neck.

"Come." Jack spoke softly. Angelica turned around, put her hands around his neck, and kissed him slowly. Jack pulled up one of her legs and then picked her up. Angelica buried her face in his neck and let him take her to his cabin, to continue the night.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews and support!


	16. Chapter 16

"Where is that man of yours?" Salma winked. They were standing on deck, looking at the beautiful stars in the dark sky.

Angelica quickly looked around but did not see him. She then rolled her eyes at Salma. "Por favor, Salma." She looked at the full moon that was shining brightly. Unconsciously, she smiled.

"'Gelica, how drunk did you get last night? You did not even come back. Tell me, what happened after you went to get rum?" Salma curiously asked. Angelica suddenly felt hot just thinking about it.

"Well, I wasn't the only one getting rum…" Angelica spoke softly. This was not a conversation she wanted everyone to hear.

Salma's eyes grew bigger. "He was there?" Angelica meanwhile opened a bottle of wine and filled two cups.

Angelica shook her head. "No, he came there after me. He found me there." She handed over one cup to Salma and started drinking from the other one herself.

"And then what?" Salma looked at Angelica, curiously.

"Well…" Angelica started. "Things happened…"

"You did not!" Then Salma's eyes fell on Angelica's neck. "'Gelica!" She brought her hand up to Angelica's neck, who frowned in return. She had not looked in the mirror herself yet, but she could guess what Salma was seeing.

"Looks like you had an eventful night with el gorrion. He looked exhausted when I saw him at the helm today, now I know why." Salma smiled.

Angelica softly smiled. "I am sorry for not coming back or letting you know. I just forgot about it." Angelica said. It was not like her to just come and go. She was too caught up in the moment.

"Amiga, por favor. I can't blame you. It's captain Jack Sparrow, every woman in the Caribbean wants him." Salma said.

"You too?" Angelica looked at her friend amusingly. Salma just rolled her eyes. "Salma, you never told me why you were at the Cape."

"I had only been there for a couple of months. Before that, I had stayed in Port Royal for over a year. I was getting tired of that place, so one day I hopped on a ship to the Cape." Salma sat back and ate an apple.

"How did you manage?" She knew Salma had done a little pirating, but she had mostly stayed on land.

"I worked at taverns at night." Salma held out her cup for Angelica to refill it.

Angelica was about to say something when suddenly Gibbs approached them. "Angelica, cap'n wants ye to come to the chartroom."

"I will be right back, amiga." Angelica looked at Salma, who playfully rolled her eyes at her. She followed Gibbs to the chartroom.

"What is it, Gibbs?" Angelica was confused. Why was she requested to come to the chartroom? Couldn't he just talk her here, on deck?

"Some issues he wants your opinion on." Gibbs said. He held the door open for her and left the two alone.

Angelica quickly scanned the room. It was dark but lighted with some candles. On the table a few bottles of wine and rum. And that book with its red cover. Jack was sitting in his chair with his legs on the table. Angelica looked at him suspiciously.

This morning, she had woken up alone. Jack had left early to navigate the ship in the right direction. Throughout the day, she had only spoken to him in the presence of others. This was the first time they were alone again.

"Sit." Jack simply said. Angelica sat down in the chair next to him, awaiting what was to come. She followed his movements closely. He poured her a glass of wine.

"What are you up to, Sparrow? Are you trying to seduce me?" Angelica took a sip.

Jack grinned. "That comes after. First, I need to discuss three things with you, luv."

"Vale. Go on then." Angelica sat back and looked at him curiously. His dark eyes stared back.

"Firstly, I have decided to prolong your temporary status as 'captainess'… that is, if you want to keep such position, of course." Jack squinted his eyes, waiting for her reaction.

Angelica frowned. This was so unlike him. He was basically giving away some of his power, to her. "Why? Until when?"

"Until I have changed me mind, aye?" Jack raised his eyebrows. He purposefully ignored her first question. He had thought about it for some days now. This decision meant a lot of things, which both could obviously understand but none of them dared to speak of. Most importantly, this was about trust. It was an immense gesture. Or maybe, step in their relationship?

"Deal?" Jack stood up and stood in front of her. He placed his hands on armrests, closely examining her.

Angelica looked at him. "Hmmm…" She acted as if she was thinking hard. "Right then." Playfully, she took his hat off of his head and placed it on her own. Jack smiled.

"What else?" Angelica asked. Jack slowly moved away again and started walking around the room, trying to figure out how to approach this subject matter.

"Salma… Why is she here?" Jack just threw the subject on the table. He was not eager to start a fight again, but they still had not properly talked about this.

"Just giving her a passage to Tortuga." Angelica simply said. Salma had told her she wanted to go to Tortuga and stay there. It was probably one of the very few things she and Jack had in common: their love for Tortuga.

"She be a passenger only?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?" Angelica frowned. Was that not clear already? She felt like Jack was hiding something from her. "You're hiding something from me. What is it?"

"Ha, she's not told ye?" He leaned on a chair, looking at Angelica amusingly.

"What?" She looked at him sternly.

"Master Gibbs!" Jack opened the door and yelled. He came running to the room immediately.

"Aye, cap'n?" Gibbs entered the chartroom.

"Please enlighten 'Gelica about your findings regarding our dear Salma, will ye?" Amused, Jack sat down on his chair again and started drinking his rum.

Gibbs turned to Angelica, nervously. "Well... I be hearing rumors. Her being involved with a sailor aboard…"

"Who?" Angelica quickly went back into her memories. Had she seen Salma with a sailor? Had she said anything? She couldn't remember.

"John, the navigator. Then sailors be talking, why there be a wench aboard? They thinking it be unfair, against the rules." Gibbs explained.

"So? Just rumors, right?" Angelica still was not fully convinced.

"No, luv. I've seen John's neck." Jack and Gibbs laughed but stopped when Angelica looked at them with eyes that could kill.

Angelica sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Now, I'm not against a woman aboard me ship, aye. But it becomes a problem when said woman starts to engage in practices that distract me sailors…" Jack started.

"Did you confront John already?" Angelica asked.

"Nay. We be wonderin' if ye knew more 'bout this…" Gibbs answered.

Angelica shook her head. "No, I don't." Jack was trying to read her as if he did not believe her. "Jack, por favor! I'm not lying."

Jack shrugged. "Then why were ye not at Salma's when I found ye last night?"

Angelica laughed in disbelief. "You're unbelievable. I couldn't sleep. You're one to talk."

Gibbs just looked at the two of them bickering. "Shall I go?"

"No!" Both of them yelled.

"So… keelhauling?" Gibbs suggested carefully.

"What?!" Angelica yelled in disbelief. She was, unlike her father, never the type to punish people, unless there was a legit reason to. And she knew Jack was milder than her father too.

"Depends on whether or not he got her consent…" Jack nonchalantly said, opening a new bottle of rum.

"What if he did get her consent? You are not punishing them for this." Angelica squinted her eyes, closely examining the two pirates in front of her. Gibbs shrugged.

"It's the Code, luv." Jack said. He looked at Gibbs for confirmation.

"Aye, the Code." Gibbs added.

"I cannot have me sailors aboard engaging in such practices." Jack added.

"You know, you are quite a hypocrite, don't you think?" Angelica stood up and walked around the room while keeping Jack's gaze.

Jack chuckled but remained silent for a few seconds. He knew what she was referring to, of course. Gibbs slowly got up and tried to make his way to the door when Angelica stopped him from leaving by blocking the door.

"No, dear. As captain, I make the rules. Also, I am pretty sure you gave your consent last night, many times, in fact." Jack grinned, showing his gold teeth.

Angelica's eyes fell on Gibbs's hands. He was holding a paper. The Code of the Black Pearl. "Hand it over." Afraid of what she would do otherwise, he gave it to her sat down next to Jack, who looked at him with judging eyes.

"I don't read anything here about the captain supposedly exempted from this rule…" She pushed the paper in front of Jack and sat down in front of him again.

"Good thing I can write, aye?" Angelica looked at him in disbelief. Was he seriously going to do this? She saw him dipping his feather pen in some ink, grinning. He then started writing something.

Angelica just shook her head. This man was ridiculous. She looked at Gibbs, whose eyes seemed to tell her he did not understand what Jack was doing either.

"Done." Jack put the pen down and pushed the paper in front of her. After the rule regarding sailors meddling with women aboard, he had written: _captain and/or captainess exempted._ Angelica rolled her eyes.

"What about miss Salma, aye?" Gibbs asked. There were no rules about the women in particular that meddled with these men.

"Aye… what about her…" Jack started thinking.

"No! This is over! I will ask Salma about this, and until then you two do nothing." Angelica slammed her hand on the table angrily.

Jack waved his hand to Gibbs, allowing him to finally leave the room, which he did as fast as he could. Angelica was about to leave as well when she felt Jack, who was still sitting in his chair, pull her back. In doing so, she tripped and fell into his lap.

"Por favor, Jack!" Angelica rolled her eyes tried to get out of his grip.

"No, ye stay 'ere. We're not done yet." Jack strengthened his grip until she finally gave up and surrendered.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews, I loooove reading them! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Angelica almost threw Jack's hat on the table in anger. "No, Jack. I'm mad at you."

She was sitting in his lap as if she was straddling him. Jack was holding her hands behind her back, making sure she could not leave. It surely was entertaining to him, seeing her this angry.

"That's a shame because it's a full moon, which means that I will have to kiss ye," Jack said smirking. It was unfortunate. On any other day, Angelica could have easily ignored him through the rest of the day. But she just _had_ to kiss him tonight. It was for her own benefit. She wanted to know if his feelings were still as strong as hers. And there was only one way to know.

"That was your third point I hope or is there more you want to bother me with?" Angelica hissed angrily.

"Nah, I'm good." Jack shrugged.

He could not help but stare at her. She was wearing her wine red blouse with a black corset and black trousers. Around her neck was the gold necklace with the cross, in her ears gold hoop earrings, and around her fingers a few rings, including the one he had given her. His eyes slowly traveled down, from her neck to her cleavage.

"Stop looking at me like that," Angelica looked at him with challenging eyes.

"Like what?" He noticed how his intense staring was making her uncomfortable, but that only amused him more.

"You know exactly what I mean," Angelica yelled at him. Jack let go of her hands and placed his hands on her hips, holding her in place. Still, his force was too strong for her to escape. Jack laughed at her attempts to do so.

"Listen to me, Sparrow…" Angelica started, pointing a finger at him. "…let go of me. Now. I need to talk to Salma."

Jack squinted his. "Right then. But ye need to come back me for the ritual. Or else I will get ye myself."

When Jack softened his grip on her, Angelica immediately got off him, ran to the door, and left.

* * *

Minutes later, Angelica was again talking to Salma out on deck. Jack was standing at the helm, closely watching them, of course. Not only was it his shift, but he was also too curious about the matter. He couldn't hear them, but he knew Angelica like the back of his hand. He could read her expressions from a mile off.

_*I imagine this conversation in Spanish, but for readability reasons, I decided to just write down in English_.*

"Salma, you have to be honest with me…" Angelica carefully started. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was near who could hear them.

Salma frowned, oblivious to what Angelica was about to ask her. "About what?"

"What are you doing with that navigator, John?" Angelica whispered.

Salma seemed to be taken aback by the question. "What?!" She hissed.

"Tell me. This is serious. Do you even know how dangerous this is? Sailors are already talking, you know." Angelica looked at her, worried.

Salma swallowed. "You have to come with me, I cannot tell you this here." Salma took Angelica's hand and together they went below deck to Salma's cabin. She closed the door behind them. They sat down next to each other on Salma's bed.

"Querida, what's wrong?" Angelica was worried. Obviously, something was going on. Salma had always been this fierce, strong woman. Angelica had barely seen her this scared.

"'Gelica, I'm so afraid…" Salma looked at Angelica with such worry that it scared her. Angelica took Salma's hands and gently rubbed them, comforting her.

Salma took a deep breath before she continued. "I just think that… I think I am with child."

Angelica's mouth dropped. Salma was pregnant? What?

"Are you sure? Does John know? Or wait, is he even the father?" Angelica carefully asked. She had no idea how long Salma even had known the man.

Salma nodded. "I told him today that I have not had my period in three months. He actually was excited about it. And sí, we have been in a relationship for a while. He was going to leave me for a few months on the sea, but then I saw you. It was a chance for us to stay together."

Angelica hugged Salma tightly and both couldn't hold back their tears. "Salma, I'm so happy for you. It's beautiful."

For a few minutes, they just sat there, hugging, crying, laughing. Salma showed her belly. Even though it was hard to notice when she was dressed, she had definitely grown.

"Does Jack know?" Salma spoke softly. There was something in her expression that told Angelica she was afraid. Salma was not stupid. She knew the rules: no women aboard ships.

"He knows something is going on, but not… this…" Angelica placed her hand on Salma's belly. "Don't worry, we will figure it out. But I do think you and John need to tell him."

"Vale. Let's do it now. In the chartroom." Salma knew she had no choice but to confront Jack about it. He was going to notice it sooner or later. Angelica hugged Salma one last time before she got up and left to get Gibbs and Jack.

In the darkness, she slowly made her way over to Jack and Gibbs, who were still standing at the helm. She felt emotional and nervous, but she couldn't figure out why.

Maybe it was the sudden confrontation with reality. That other women her age were getting married and having children. But that was not the life Angelica had chosen. Yet, she couldn't deny that she had always wanted to get married, that she always had wanted to have children. She thought she had accepted the fact that that life was not reserved for her, but apparently, it still bothered her.

"Luv?" Jack's voice interrupted her deep thoughts.

Apparently, she had been standing in front of them for a while now.

"You need to come with me to the chartroom. Both of you." She quickly turned around, leaving the two men behind in bewilderment.

* * *

About an hour later, Angelica was standing at the helm. Jack and Gibbs were still discussing things in the chartroom after the news.

She needed some time alone, some fresh air. It was late at night. There were just a few sailors left out on deck. Her mind was running wild.

Salma and John had explained their relationship and had shared the news with Jack and Gibbs. Angelica had remained quiet and just looked at the two men responding.

It was decided that Salma and John would get off the ship in Tortuga and stay there. Gibbs had done much of the talking, Jack hadn't said much. Angelica had tried to read him but failed at doing so. What was he thinking? Why did she want to know so badly?

Then, suddenly, she realized and started panicking. Her eyes got teary thinking about it. She took a deep breath and tried to do the math. When was the last time she had had her period? It was before the Fountain. That was more than a month ago. Maybe two already? God, why couldn't she remember?!

Had she noticed anything? Not really. But the facts were clear as day: she had made love with Jack several times, and she had missed her period. Of course, it did not necessarily mean she was pregnant; she had missed her period many times before in her life, especially when she was at sea.

Nevertheless, it worried her. What if it was the case? Jack had never wanted children, nor marry a woman. The fact that he had admitted his love for her was out of the ordinary. Would he leave her? For sure.

Upon hearing his footsteps, Angelica immediately tried to get rid of her teary eyes. She quickly made the decision not to tell him about it. He would not need to know. There were no signs of it actually being true. She would just keep an eye on it and act as if everything was alright. She could do that.

She looked up and their eyes found each other, but neither of them said anything. They were both tired from today.

Angelica looked up to the beautiful sky. To the bright stars, to the full moon. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh sea breeze. She tried to refocus. He could not know that something was worrying her.

"It will be gone tomorrow, ye know." Jack slowly approached her. She was hoping he would not start talking about Salma. Not right now.

Angelica looked at him. He was right, of course. For some reason, she felt nervous, or afraid even. What if the rings did not light up? Over the last few weeks, she had fallen hard for him. Again. She did not know if she could take it if they would not light up. It would hurt too much. Especially now she realized she may be in trouble.

When Jack stood in front of her, she placed her hands around his neck, and she felt his hands on her back. "You're afraid," Jack spoke softly.

Angelica sighed. He looked right through her, as always. She just hoped he wouldn't push it too much. She could admit she was afraid about the rings, right? It was the truth. But it would also hide her other 'fear'.

"Are you not?" She whispered.

"No…" His one hand went through her hair.

"What if we just skip…" Angelica started.

Jack stopped her by kissing her. It was slow; it made Angelica relax. But only for a few seconds. She suddenly broke the kiss and immediately looked at the ring on her finger. It did not light up. Oh god.

She then felt Jack's hand in hers, intertwining them, and holding them up to the moon. She looked at him in panic, but strangely enough, he stared back with confidence.

"They need the moon…"

Slowly, the rings were lighting up. Relieved, Angelica took a deep breath. He still loved her, she still loved him. There was no doubt about it.

* * *

What do you think? Is Angelica just overthinking things, or is there something more going on? Next chapter, they will make port in Tortuga. Let's see what happens..


	18. Chapter 18

It was exactly a month later when Angelica found herself wandering around the lively streets in Tortuga late at night. People were laughing, drinking, enjoying the night. But Angelica couldn't help but feel sad.

She had just said goodbye to Salma and John. They had found a place they could stay, and John had found a job in one of the many taverns. After Salma would have given birth, John would embark on a new sailing adventure. He was a sailor after all, a great sailor even.

Angelica would miss Salma. It was great to have a woman, her best friend, aboard the Pearl. Just someone to talk to other than Jack, Gibbs, or the other sailors. A woman.

Over the last few weeks, Angelica had seen Salma flourish. She was truly happy with John. It was a beautiful thing to see. Angelica had promised them to come back as soon as she could, so that she could see the baby.

It had made her think about her own relationship with Jack. About her life. Was this the life she wanted to live, a pirate out on the seas until she would meet her end? She was not quite sure anymore.

Yet, she also couldn't deny how much she loved being out on the seas. Or how much she liked being in Jack's company.

The more time she had spent around him again, the more she came to understand that he had changed, in a positive way. He was calmer, more at peace, more caring.

She looked at that one ring around her finger. "Espera…" Suddenly, she realized.

"It's not Cuba…" She quickly got the book out of her pocket and opened it. Why had they not thought about this before?

Their next destination was not Cuba. It was the place where the rings could be found before Jack and Angelica had gotten them. It was where Jack had found them. They could skip that and head straight toward the treasure. Right?

"Why?!" She got frustrated when she found the right page. It was a blank page. Was this what Jack meant? That some pages could only be read with the light of the rings?

Luckily, today would be the day to find out. It was a full moon again. Yet, neither of them had thought about it. She had to find Jack.

She continued to walk around, looking for that one tavern she knew Jack would be at. He was some sort of famous guest around there. To be fair, it annoyed her a little. Men and women were constantly fighting for his attention. He was feared but loved at the same time.

"Come 'ere, lass. Ye look beautiful!" Some drunk men approached her.

"Aye, we be payin' ye!" Another one yelled.

She quickly pointed her gun at them. "Don't you dare come closer or I will make sure you won't." Scared, they moved away. Confidently, she continued to walk toward the harbor where there were more taverns.

When she was close, she suddenly felt someone pulling her into a small, dark alley. Her breathing stopped. But upon feeling his touch, she immediately relaxed.

"What are you doing here?! Your scared me!" She hissed.

He chuckled. "Figured I needed to come get ye before any other man around 'ere would, aye." She rolled her eyes. Apparently, he had seen her threaten the drunk men she had just encountered.

"You're drunk." It was as if he was totally soaked in rum. She did not like it. But what else did she expect after leaving him alone for several hours in a tavern in Tortuga?

Jack frowned. He had had a lot of rum, yes. But he was not totally drunk yet, just tipsy. He had managed to find her in the busy streets and he surely would not have been able to had he been drunk.

"No, luv. Not yet." He grinned.

Then his eyes fell on her right hand, holding the book. "Why ye be carrying that 'round?"

Angelica quickly looked around to make sure no one could hear them. "We have made a mistake. It's not Cuba…" She whispered.

"Do tell, dearie." Jack raised his eyebrows, surprised.

"That's where the rings could be found, but we already have them. We need to read the next page…" She opened the book to show him the blank page.

"For which we need the light…" Jack finished her thoughts. He pulled her with him to the street and started kissing her hard. It took Angelica a few seconds to comprehend what was happening before she responded to the kiss. Realizing they were out on the streets for everyone to see, she quickly broke it. She was relieved to see that no one was paying attention to them.

"You hold it, I shine on it." She ordered him. He took the book and waited for the rings to light up. When they did, they quickly looked at each other, smiling.

"Vale." Angelica put her hand above the page and slowly something started to appear. It was as if someone was drawing on the page.

"It's… a map…" Jack stared at the page.

"Where is it? Do you know?" Angelica looked at the map on the page. It was a small island but there was no name on the map. This could be any island in the world.

"Wait…" Jack slowly spoke. Something else was appearing on the page; letters this time.

"La llave está aquí…" Angelica spoke the words that were slowly appearing on the page. Then there was a cross on the map.

Jack chuckled. "Ha…"

"What?" Angelica hissed, looking at him sternly. He was not telling her something.

"Luv, we're 'ere." Jack pointed to the map in front of them.

Angelica frowned. "Tortuga?" Jack nodded in return.

"But where is the cross? What does it mean?" Angelica looked at the map again. She couldn't figure out where it was.

"It be in a street somewhere. I say, we indulge ourselves a little more and look for it tomorrow, eh?" Jack had a certain look in his eyes, and Angelica did not like it.

"Tell me, Jack. How are we going to find the place without a map tomorrow?" She raised her eyebrows, challenging him. Clearly, the rum had gotten to him more than he wanted to admit.

Jack sighed. He just wanted to go back to the tavern with Angelica, drink some more rum, play games. Now he was suddenly forced to go on an adventure late at night. But he quickly realized he had no choice when she started pulling on his coat, dragging him along with her.

* * *

Thank you for your follows and reviews! :)


	19. Chapter 19

"It's not my fault you were too stupid to think!"

Angelica angrily yelled at Jack. They were standing in a dark street in the middle of the night. A few drunk people were passing by, but other than that, there was no one.

They had been walking around Tortuga for two hours now, unable to locate the location of the key. Both of them were extremely irritated at this point.

"Speak for yerself, luv. You told me that Cuba was the next destination." When Angelica started to walk away, Jack pulled her back, grabbing her arm.

Angelica immediately slapped his arm away but did not walk away again this time.

"You got the rings there! It didn't ring a bell?!"

"Just give me the bloody map!" Jack rolled his eyes. If she would just give the map to him, they could maybe find the place and the key.

"No! Use your compass!" Angelica said, as stubborn as she was.

Jack was about to say something when his eyes suddenly fell on a shop. It was a locksmith.

Instead of saying anything, Jack pulled Angelica along with him. She was about to protest when she saw where he was going.

"You think this is it?" Angelica looked confused.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Jack opened the door and let Angelica in first.

There were a few people in the story. Someone behind the counter and two drunk men who were handcuffed to each other.

"Ye 'ave to help us, aye!" One of the drunk men yelled to the man standing behind the counter. He seemed annoyed with the two men and was glad two other people, Jack and Angelica, had entered the store.

"What can I do for ye, lass?" The man asked Angelica. He was probably in his fifties, about the same height as hers, with grew hair and blue eyes.

Angelica thought for a few seconds. What was she going to say? She couldn't say she needed a certain key to open a treasure.

"I'm looking for a key…" Angelica carefully said, awaiting his response.

"Do ye 'ave a lock?" The man frowned. He probably thought she was drunk as well.

Angelica looked at Jack. Her eyes forced him to take over. It was his idea to enter this shop after all. He had to do the talking.

"I just need a key," Jack said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

The man looked at him confused. "Ye just need a key?"

"Aye. Ye 'ave heard of the Rings of Thieves?" Jack said with a low voice.

"I know there be a lot of rascals stealing jewelry 'round 'ere, it be a heinous crime!" Obviously, the man had no idea what Jack was talking about.

"Por favor, Jack." Angelica pulled him along with her, to the street again. This was nonsense. "What now?"

To be fair, the only thing Angelica wanted to do right now is to lay in her bed and sleep. She hadn't been feeling well for the last few days. Not that she had told anyone about it, of course. But she had no choice. They had to find the key tonight, or else they would have to wait another month. The map would disappear again after tonight. And so, they had to continue.

Angelica opened the book again to look at the map. It was embarrassing. Blackbeard's first mate and captain Jack Sparrow, two of the best navigators that were out there, unable to find the place where the key was.

"We take a break, get somethin' to drink, continue after. What say you to that?" Jack raised his eyebrows, trying to convince her.

Angelica was actually glad he suggested that even though she wanted to continue their search. But just to sit down for an hour, drink something, wouldn't hurt. Maybe someone at the tavern knew something.

* * *

The tavern Jack had gone to earlier that night was only a few streets away. Apparently, Jack and Angelica had been walking around in circles, ending up in the same place every time.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs had yelled when he saw the two of them arriving. Angelica had almost run toward the table to sat down.

Jack had immediately ordered some drinks, which had quickly arrived after. They had been sitting there for about half an hour now.

When Scrum started talking with Angelica, Gibbs turned to Jack immediately.

"Still nothin' from the lass?" Gibbs spoke softly. Jack knew immediately what he was referring to. It was something they had been talking about for weeks.

Jack just shook his head, drinking his rum.

Gibbs squinted his eyes. "Maybe ye be wrong, aye? Maybe it be nonsense!"

Jack quickly looked to his left to make sure Angelica was not paying any attention and then turned to Gibbs again. "She be trying to fool me. Just look at her, aye."

Gibbs was about to speak again but stopped when he saw Angelica turning around, yawning. She was exhausted, and she couldn't hide it anymore. This was taking way too long.

"Please tell me you know where this is…" She opened the book, placed it on the table, and shove it to Gibbs, almost hanging over Jack in doing so.

Gibbs inspected the map carefully but gave up after a few minutes. "I be sorry, aye."

"It really should be here somewhere… Can't you just use that compass?" Angelica looked at Jack sternly.

He sighed and looked away, murmuring. "Doesn't work."

"It works perfectly fine, Jack. You have me, so why wouldn't it work? Or is there some wench around here you want to visit?"

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh at this.

Jack squinted his eyes. Angelica stared back at him with tired, but challenging eyes. The fact was that he hadn't opened it for a few days. And this was not the right moment to test it.

Angelica was getting impatient. So when he didn't answer, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Give it to me," she demanded. She held out her hand, waiting. Jack thought for a few seconds. Open it himself or give it to her?

Jack placed the compass in her hand and she immediately opened it. Honestly, there was only one thing she wanted right now and that was that bloody key so that she could return to the Pearl and sleep.

Jack curiously looked at the compass. After spinning for a few seconds, it pointed to their left.

Angelica got up and made her way to the street. Jack quickly emptied his bottle and ran after her, rolling his eyes. Impatient woman.

Angelica followed the compass's directions, walking across the streets, looking around carefully. Jack followed her, doing the same.

It was after about fifteen minutes that the compass started spinning again. Angelica immediately stopped her tracks.

"Espera…"

It pointed to her right. To building, what seemed to be a shop. It was closed, but a few lights inside suggested that someone was still in there.

"Do you know this place?" Angelica asked Jack.

He was better acquainted around here than she was. Jack had no home, of course, but if he had to choose one place in the world, it would be Tortuga. He had been here since he was a child. His dad loved Tortuga just as much.

"I've heard stories. An elderly woman is supposedly living 'ere. A sorcerer, I believe."

It made sense that a sorcerer held the key. Yet, both of them were not eager to enter the place. Sorcerers were unpredictable, intimidating. They knew things other people were not supposed to know.

Both of them held their hands on their swords while entering the shop. Angelica went in first, Jack followed her.

They saw an elderly woman standing behind the counter. The room was lit with some candles. There were gemstones everywhere. Jack's eyes fell on a ruby one, which was slowly lighting up.

The elderly woman did not even look up. "Closed." Angelica looked at Jack as if she was forcing him to speak.

"Aye, but maybe ye can help us." Jack carefully said.

The woman looked up annoyed, but then, suddenly, her expression changed. She stared them down, especially Angelica.

"Finalmente, estáis aquí…" The woman spoke slowly. Jack squinted his eyes in suspicion. This woman had something about her which scared him.

"Espera." She was rummaging through some boxes for a few minutes. Jack and Angelica remained silent, not knowing what to say.

The woman grabbed something and held it in her hand while looking at the rings around Jack's and Angelica's fingers. The ruby stones were still lighting up a little. Then she looked at that ruby stone Jack had spotted earlier. It was still lit. She smiled when she saw it. As if it was some sort of confirmation.

"Mi niña…" She pointed to Angelica, wanting her to come closer. She slowly approached the woman. Jack, who did not trust this woman at all, carefully watched them while holding his hand on his pistol, just in case.

"Tus manos." Angelica put her hands on the counter, following the woman's instructions.

The woman then placed a key in her left hand, and a small piece of cloth in her right.

Angelica examined the key in her hand. It was beautifully made. It was gold, about the size of her hand, with a ruby stone in it. "Gracias."

"No lo abriré antes del amanecer, o no se hará realidad…" (Don't open it before sunrise, or else it won't come true.) The woman pointed to the piece of cloth she had put in Angelica's right hand.

Angelica swallowed. What would not come true? The treasure? What did that piece of cloth have to do with it? It all made no sense. They were here for a key only.

"Qué?" Angelica softly spoke.

The woman looked at her for a few seconds before she answered. "Lo que siempre has querido." (What you've always wanted.)

What was that supposed to mean? When she was about to ask again, the woman suddenly ran out of the store. Angelica ran after her, but when she entered the street, she was gone. As if she had disappeared.

"What was that about?" Angelica got goosebumps upon hearing his low voice. She really hoped he hadn't heard the conversation.

"Nothing. I have the key." She put the piece of cloth in her one of her pockets quickly and showed Jack the key. Upon seeing the shiny item, he smiled.

"To the Pearl, aye?" They had been searching for that bloody key for hours. It was time to go.

* * *

Thanks for your support and reviews, I really appreciate it :)


	20. Chapter 20

During their walk to the Pearl they had quickly discussed their next move. On the next page, they had found another map. It was another island, where the treasure – whatever it was – was located. Both of them did, unfortunately, not recognize the island.

Angelica was laying in their bed, while Jack was trying to copy the map on another piece of paper. Tomorrow, or rather, today they would try to find out where it was. After that, they would get provisions and leave the next day.

They had returned to the Pearl late, probably around three or four in the morning. During the night, they had come across many people in the streets, of whom many took of their hats and yelled "Cap'n Sparrow!", greeting him. It was astonishing.

Usually, whenever Angelica made port somewhere, she had to be extremely careful. Her last stay at Cape Horn confirmed that again. Pirates were never safe.

Yet, in Tortuga, it was quite the opposite. Everyone knew Jack, everyone recognized him, but because of that, he was saver. It seemed that if anyone would dare to strike him, these strangers in the streets would try to save him, whatever it may cost.

Was it because he was so feared? Because he had made a name for himself? Or maybe because people just admired him? Angelica didn't really know what it was, but it made her feel more at ease anyway.

Angelica tried to look around, but the room was pitch-black. The only light in the room came from a candle that was lit on Jack's desk. Thus, she closed her eyes, trying to relax a little.

When she had returned to the Pearl, she had carefully hidden the piece of cloth in one of her pockets. It worried her immensely. What the hell was on that piece of cloth?

To be honest, deep down she had an idea what could be on there. What if she would open it now? Then it wouldn't come true. Was that what she wanted?

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Jack got into bed. Apparently, she had been so busy thinking that she hadn't even heard him walking around the room.

"Did you get it?" Angelica whispered. She felt his body shift, he was turning on his side to face her. She could barely see him though.

"Aye." Jack simply said.

It was deep into the night, and she was exhausted. Yet, something in her longed for him. To kiss him, to touch him. What if whatever was on that cloth was no good? Maybe this would be their last time.

At the same time, she needed distraction. Her thoughts were driving her mad. She just didn't want to think, even if it was just for a few minutes.

She placed her hands around his neck and pulled him down with her. Jack kissed her slowly, carefully hovering over, holding himself up with his arms.

Angelica put her pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and at the same time making her intentions clear. Jack immediately understood where this was going and did not object.

It immediately turned into a hot make-out session. Neither of them spoke a word. They didn't need to. It was just their bodies talking. Angelica's hands went under his shirt, exploring his chest.

She felt Jack pushing harder against her. She wiggled down to him to feel his desire for her.

"Mmm…" Angelica softly moaned when she felt him against her.

When her hands were at his shoulders, begging him to take the fabric off, Jack quickly broke the kiss to get rid of his shirt and trousers too. The quicker the better.

This was not like their usual love-making. This was rushed, quick, but not loud.

He sat down on his knees in between her legs and pulled her closer to him. During their making out her nightgown had already fallen down her shoulders, exposing her breasts.

He then hovered over her again. His right hand pulled up the fabric that was still covering her lower body, with his left hand he held himself while kissing her neck.

His hand then traveled down below to feel if she was ready. Although she couldn't see it, she knew he was grinning when he felt how much she wanted him, needed him.

With one swift move, he entered, grunting. While rhythmically moving inside her, he planted her neck with wet, sloppy kisses. Her hands were on his back, moaning.

He quickly started to pick up the speed, moving faster and deeper inside of her. He felt her hands pushing harder and harder in his back. This wouldn't be long.

"'Gelica…" He grunted. He couldn't hold it much longer.

"Espera…" She moaned. She was so close. She just needed him a little longer.

With all the power he had, he held back until he finally felt her shaking in pleasure beneath him. It was only seconds later when came inside of her, breathing heavily.

He placed a wet kiss on her cheek and then collapsed beside her.

* * *

Not that many hours later, Angelica was sitting on Jack's balcony in her nightgown.

She looked at the sun that was slowly rising. In her hand was the piece of cloth the woman had given her last night. She was extremely nervous. What if she hadn't made the right choice by waiting to open it until now?

Had she not, whatever that was written on that piece of cloth would _not _come true. But what if she opened it now and she did not want it to become true? There would be no way back. It would be too late.

It was precisely this that feared her. There would be no way back. She would have to live with whatever was on that piece of cloth.

While Jack had been sleeping peacefully beside her, Angelica had thought about it all night. The 'what ifs' were driving her crazy.

Her eyes fell on the piece of cloth again. The sun was rising. Jack was still asleep. This was the moment. If it would be bad, she could run.

She took a deep breath and slowly unfolded it. Her hands were shaking. She carefully read the words:

_"Cuando dos se convierten en uno, uno se convierte en uno más."_

_When two become one, one becomes one more._

What was that supposed to mean? She reread and reread the words, trying to figure it out.

Suddenly, her stomach turned, and she ran towards the railing and started to throw up.

When she was done, she immediately grabbed her glass of water to clean her mouth and get rid of the nasty taste.

She felt horrible. The fact that she had barely slept last night, was not helping her case, of course.

_When two become one, one becomes one more._

Then, it clicked. It all made sense. This was bad. It was so bad. She had to run. She needed to get some air, some time to think. Some time alone.

When she turned around, however, a certain figure was standing in the doorway, raising his eyebrows in suspicion. She closed her eyes, sighing. It was too late.

When Jack had heard her throw up, he had immediately walked towards to balcony to see what was happening.

It was unusual for her to throw up. He had known her long enough to know that. But over the last few weeks, it had happened a few times already. And all of those times, she thought he hadn't heard it.

Angelica's heavy breathing and the tears in her eyes told him enough. Something was wrong. And she was panicking, not knowing what to do now Jack was suddenly standing in front of her.

She was not sure what to do anymore. Her plan was to run away, to just wander around the streets of Tortuga for a few hours to think, and then come back whenever she was ready. But it was too late. Now, she was forced to face him already.

"What's on that piece of cloth?" Jack said with a rough voice. Angelica immediately felt defeated. His voice told her enough. He was not going to leave her alone until he had fully interrogated her.

He knew something was going on. He had, in fact, heard the conversation. Whatever was on that piece of cloth, whatever would be happening, it seemed to upset Angelica immensely.

"I cannot tell you." Angelica decided to say.

Jack chuckled in disbelief. She could tell him, but she didn't want to.

"Why not?" He slowly approached her.

She swallowed. A tear rolled down her cheek. "You will leave me." She barely could get the words out of her mouth. But it was the truth.

"You can't fool me, 'Gelica. I know you like the back of my hand." His thumb wiped the tear away. He then sat down on a chair and put his feet on the table.

Angelica just looked at him with teary eyes, confused, not sure what he was referring to. Fooling him? What did he mean?

"Ye want to know what I think has been going on?" Jack spoke softly.

It was still very early. The only sounds that could be heard were the birds flying around and seawater splashing. Tortuga, and most of the crew of the Pearl, was still asleep. It was almost as if Jack and Angelica were the only ones awake.

Angelica leaned against the railing, never breaking eye contact with him.

"Vale…" She softly said.

"Allow me to do the math, luv. Ye haven't been feeling well for days, or weeks actually, ye just threw up, which ye have done a few times now, and whatever is on that piece of cloth scares ye…"

Jack paused for a few seconds just to examine her reaction. There was a certain look of defeat in her eyes. She had thought he hadn't noticed her sickness. She hadn't told him anything. But she should've known that he knew her better than that.

He decided to push it further.

"…I also haven't heard ye about your monthly 'problem', ye don't sleep on ye stomach anymore, your body has been changing…"

Over the last few weeks, Jack had noticed how she was slowly changing. All of these single changes first didn't seem to mean anything, but combined were worrisome.

She never complained about having her period. She always, always, slept on her stomach, and then suddenly, she didn't anymore. And obviously, he knew every place on her body. When he placed his hands on her stomach, it felt different.

Jack paused for a few seconds before he finally said the words Angelica herself had not dared to let out of her mouth.

"Ye're with child, luv."

* * *

I love reading your reviews! Thank you for your support xx


	21. Chapter 21

_one month ago_

When Jack saw the door close, he closed his eyes let out a deep breath.

Salma and John had just told him and Gibbs about Salma's pregnancy and their plan to stay in Tortuga.

It reminded Jack of something that had been bothering him. Throughout their conversation, he had thought of it. To be quite fair, he had barely heard anything Salma and John had said. He was too distracted.

It suddenly felt so real now that he had heard others speak about it. He didn't know how to feel, what to say, what to do. He just sat there, numb.

Gibbs had done most of the talking, and Angelica, of course. The latter he had sent away under the excuse he needed to discuss some things with Gibbs regarding some ship damages that needed to be repaired. Angelica had offered to steer the wheel instead.

"I'm not 'ere for damages, am I?" Gibbs said.

There were very few people who knew Jack that well. Gibbs was one of them. In fact, Gibbs had seen Jack grow up. He had known Jack since he was a teenager, because he knew his father, Edward Teague, very well.

Jack chuckled, smiling for the first time in hours. "Of course not."

Gibbs opened two new bottles of rum and gave one to Jack. "What be it?"

Jack put his legs on the table and leaned back in his chair, drinking his rum. He thought for a few seconds. He then squinted his eyes and started: "Gibbs…"

"Aye?" Gibbs frowned.

"…'ave ye ever…. impregnated a woman?"

When Gibbs heard the word _impregnated_ his eyes widened and he almost choked on his rum.

"Mother's love, Jack! What scallywag said that?!" Gibbs almost spit out his words.

Jack put his hands in the air. "No, no… I mean, do ye know if ye have?"

Gibbs let out a deep sigh and leaned back in his chair again now that he understood Jack did not have any information he himself was not aware of."

Not that I know of, no. Why ye ask?"

"Well…" Jack started.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow in suspicion, awaiting whatever Jack was going to tell him now. He knew it wasn't good. Jack would always a certain way when he was in trouble.

"… I think I have, very recently in fact, impregnated a woman. As ye can probably understand, I am in deep trouble now, aye."

Jack spoke with a low voice. He did not want anyone to hear this. This was his deepest secret. Or apparently, Angelica's deepest secret figuring she had not told him yet.

"What? Who? Does Angelica know?" Gibbs whispered back.

"That's the funny part, she is _the_ woman. The impregnated one."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at this. As if Jack needed to add that last sentence to clarify which woman he was talking about.

"That be making things more complicated, aye."

Jack nodded. He didn't need to explain Gibbs why, he already knew. Jack had never wanted children. And if he had impregnated any other woman, he would just leave. It was that easy.

But with Angelica it wasn't. He loved her, she loved him. He had promised himself not to leave her again this time.

Still, it didn't mean he wanted children, even with her. That just was never part of his plan. It didn't fit with his lifestyle. He had never imagined himself as a father.

"But, Jack, are ye sure this be true? Did she tell ye?"

"No, the woman is trying to fool me. But I know her too well, aye." Jack slowly drank his bottle of rum.

"Well, Jack… Ye know there be only two things a man can do…" Gibbs started.

For about half an hour, they had discussed some options. This had been the first of the many conversation Jack had had with Gibbs about the issue. For hours they had talked about it. Every option, every scenario. For weeks.

* * *

_Present_

Angelica looked at the man sitting comfortably in his chair, speaking to her. His eyes were accusing, but at the same time very calm.

She had listened to him intently. He seemed to know her better than she knew herself. She realized that it didn't matter how much she tried to hide things, in the end, he would always find out.

But she was too stubborn. Maybe she could try one more time. She would tell him tonight, maybe tomorrow. But she just wanted some time to think.

"No."

Slowly, Jack got up and walked toward her. Their eyes met but no one said anything.

When Jack was in front her, he suddenly placed his hands on her small but growing belly. His eyes told her enough, he was not buying it. Not at all.

"What are ye gaining with not telling me, luv?" He raised his eyebrows, awaiting her answer.

"Time." She said coldly.

This was a turning-point. The both of them knew from that moment that things could escalate quickly if they would not watch their words – something that was very difficult for two people who were equally passionate and too stubborn. She was provoking him. And Jack was not in the mood for it.

"For what?" He dared her to say it. Now, he was provoking her.

"To see if I can fully trust you." There it was.

He sometimes really couldn't understand this woman. Trust? She was the one hiding things. He was giving her a chance to speak, a chance to tell him the truth, but she refused.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to remain calm. He then turned around and walked inside. He searched around for his blouse and started to get dressed.

When Angelica saw what he was doing, she followed him inside and did the same. He was not leaving before her; she would make sure of that.

"Thing is, sweetness, the more time ye take the less I start to trust you."

Jack spoke without looking at her, while he put his jacket on. It was a serious warning.

He then looked at her sternly, giving her one last chance before he went out on deck to tell him the truth. Or rather, confirm what he had known for weeks now.

If not, and this Angelica realized as well, this would damage their relationship severely, and this time, it would be her fault. She could already see that he was angry and hurt, and the longer she would wait, the worse it would get.

He looked at her for about ten seconds, but she did not say anything. Jack was tired of playing this game – a game he did not even wanted to play in the first place.

When he turned around and walked toward the door, she finally spoke the words he had wanted to hear her say for weeks.

"Vale, Jack. I'm with child."

Jack stopped his tracks and turned around. Their dark, angry, and hurt eyes met.

"What ye say?" He asked again, just so that she would have to say it one more time.

Angelica rolled her eyes slightly, knowing he heard it perfectly fine the first time.

"I'm with child."

"Mine?" Jack squinted his eyes, examining her closely.

"What is that supposed to mean? You were there, Jack. It's all your fault!" Angelica yelled at him.

"What?! You're mad." Jack said with a high pitched voice. He was to blame for this? She had the nerve to say that? Unbelievable.

"You seduced me, and you used me, again!" Angelica pointed her fingertip to him, accusing him.

"Coming from the woman who couldn't wait for me to come to bed last night to do her."

Jack raised his eyebrows at her. Angelica quickly looked the other way, knowing he was right. Since their time after the rings had first lit up, there had been many, many more times – and Jack was not always the first one to initiate it.

When Jack saw he was on the winning hand, he continued.

"Fact is, my dearest Angelica…" Angelica rolled her eyes at this.

"…you and I are equally responsible for this outcome, and you decided not to tell me. Thus, my question remains relevant: is it mine?"

"Yes, I have only engaged in these scandalous activities with you, Sparrow." She said with a thick accent.

"Good." Jack couldn't help but chuckle. Scandalous activities. Indeed, they were.

Jack's eyes traveled to her waist, before looking into her eyes again.

"How long?"

Angelica placed her hands on her belly. "Three months, maybe more."

Jack nodded. "Thought so."

He opened his mouth to speak when someone knocked on the door. "Cap'n!"

"Cap'n!" It was Gibbs, obviously. He kept yelling, waiting for an answer.

"What is it?!" \Jack kept staring sternly at Angelica while he answered. As if he was too afraid that if he would look away, she would be gone.

"There be some sailors 'ere who want to enlist!" Gibbs yelled. It was loud. Apparently, the man was literally yelling through Jack's cabin door.

"Can't ye bloody do it yerself?!" Jack yelled, annoyed. Angelica watched what was happening, while quickly trying to come up with a plan.

"I don't bloody understand them!" Gibbs yelled back. Apparently, they spoke another language.

"Give me five!"

Angelica decided this was the time to leave. To clear her head. She walked past Jack, but he pulled her back.

"Where ye think ye going?" Jack looked at her confused.

This conversation was far from over. It actually was just starting. This was not the time to leave. They had to talk things out.

"I need some air." Jack let go of her arm and watched her leave.

* * *

Not much later, Jack walked out on deck. When he saw Gibbs, he angrily approached him.

"I really am doubting whether or not to shoot ye right now."

Gibbs looked at him, wide-eyed. "I'm sorry?" He started, obviously not knowing what he had done to make his captain so angry. But this scared him to death. He was Jack Sparrow, after all: the most unpredictable man he had ever met.

Jack quickly looked around to see if anyone was near who could hear them. There were just some sailors working, and the group of new sailors waiting for Jack, but no one was standing close enough to hear him.

"Here I was, hearing how 'Gelica is having me child, but you found it necessary to interrupt me to enlist three scallywags and now she's bloody gone!"

Before Gibbs had any time to respond, Jack continued with his angry rant.

"Send Scrum and another sailor to keep an eye on her. Don't tell them why. Now go before I shoot ye to pieces." Jack pointed his gun to Gibbs.

Gibbs immediately ran away. It was what you did when captain Jack Sparrow threatened to shoot you. Jack had grown up with a pistol, he never missed.

But Gibbs suddenly stopped running when he heard a gunshot. For a few seconds, he waited. But when he didn't feel anything, he slowly turned around and was relieved to see Jack had not shot Gibbs, but Jack the monkey, still undead.

* * *

I'm sorry I wasn't able to update any sooner! But I have another chapter almost ready, so stay tuned. Thanks for your reviews, I love reading them. Stay safe! X


	22. Chapter 22

Angelica was alone, wandering around the still empty streets of Tortuga. It seemed that everyone was now vast asleep after an eventful night in one of the many taverns in the port city.

"Mierda!" She wiped a single tear off her face. It annoyed her immensely. Angelica was not a crier; she just never did. It made her feel weak – something that had to be avoided at all costs, being the fierce piratess that she was.

But right now, she felt lost and confused. The piece of cloth confirmed what she had known but had denied for weeks: she was pregnant with Jack's child. Captain Jack Sparrow's child for god's sake.

It would be born out of wedlock. Angelica herself was the daughter of Blackbeard. Jack was the most sought-after pirate in the Caribbean. The child's grandparents were pirates. Even its great-grandmother was a pirate: Jack's grandmother – or "Grandmama" – had been. Or was? She had no idea if the woman was still alive.

But all this time, Angelica had not told Jack. In fact, he had told her. He was angry at her for not being honest with him. Nevertheless, he seemed to have accepted it, even though he may not have been too keen on the idea at first.

Yet, it was exactly this reaction that confused her. She had expected him to stare at her, lost for words, as she would tell him she was pregnant. Afterward, he would run away and leave her for good. That was how it should have gone. Right?

However, his reaction was quite the opposite. He had sat there, calmly, trying to make it all easier for her by telling her what he thought had been going on. And she had been too stubborn to admit it – that was what had made him angry.

Something inside her was doubting everything. Their adventure to the treasure, their relationship. Could she really trust him again this deeply? Was he really going to stay this time?

She could not help but think that maybe it would be better if she would just leave herself. They could both continue their lives as if nothing had happened. She would raise the child herself, somewhere far away from piracy and from Jack.

After walking around Tortuga for fifteen minutes she reached the house she was looking for. She knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to open it.

When no one answered, she knocked again, harder this time. "Salma! Salma!"

Finally, a distressed Salma opened the door in her nightgown, surprised to see Angelica standing in front of the door this early in the morning.

_*imagine this conversation in Spanish*_

"Querida, come in! What's going on?" She opened the door further so that Angelica could walk in. They walked upstairs.

Salma and John were living in a small apartment above the tavern Salma worked at. The owner had been very nice and was willing to rent them the upstairs apartment for a low rent – he was living in the house next to the tavern with his wife, who also worked there.

Angelica sat down at the dining table in the kitchen, or living room – there was just one room and two bedrooms. Angelica's eyes fell on the cradle that was located in the corner. Salma was already preparing for the birth of her child, it seemed.

"Where is John?" Angelica looked around but did not see him anywhere. Since this was not something she wanted everyone in Tortuga to know, she wanted to make sure she really was alone with Salma before she would tell her anything.

"He already left for work. I'll make us something to eat." Salma started rummaging around the kitchen. Angelica felt kind of guilty for waking up Salma.

"Gracias." Angelica smiled softly.

A few minutes later, the two women were sitting at the dining table eating breakfast together. They were sitting in front of a window and could see how the sun was slowly rising, lighting the room beautifully. In the distance, you could see the sea and if you watched closely, you could even see some ships.

"So, where is that pirate of yours?" Salma raised her eyebrows in suspicion. Her best friend knew her well. She knew Angelica's visit just had to do something with Jack.

"The Pearl. So, ehm, I need your advice." Angelica nervously began.

"Vale, what is it?" Salma asked, a little bit concerned.

Angelica took a deep breath. She felt her eyes getting teary again. Gosh, she really could not control herself. Stupid hormones.

"What?!" Salma worriedly asked. She took Angelica's hand in hers to comfort her. Angelica smiled softly at Salma's attempt to calm her down.

"You are not the only one who is with child, I am too…" Angelica bit her lip, awaiting Salma's reaction.

"Angelica? You're not lying, are you? How long?"

Salma pushed her plate away like she could not listen and eat at the same time. This was way too important.

Angelica shook her head. "It is true."

Salma immediately got up and hugged her best friend tightly. Both of them cried: Salma being so happy for Angelica, Angelica when she saw her best friend's reaction. It warmed her heart to see Salma's reaction. She did not judge her; she was just happy for her.

"I think three months, maybe more." Angelica placed her hands on her belly. The more she felt it, the more it became… real.

"Dios mío, Angelica. Do you realize? You are pregnant with the child of captain Jack Sparrow, the one and only." Salma playfully slapped Angelica's arm. like it was this sort of major achievement. Actually, it kind of was.

"That's the problem. I did not tell him."

Angelica told Salma about their visit to the sorcerer, the piece of cloth, the map – everything. Talking to Salma felt like she could finally breathe again. Speaking to her best friend, a woman, a _pregnant_ woman. Someone who was going through the same things, kind of.

"You know there is only one person who can tell you, 'Gelica. I think you should go see her…"

Salma then suddenly stood up. "But first, you need new clothes."

* * *

Angelica had stayed at Salma's house for a few hours just talking. About their pregnancies, children, men, love, giving birth. Angelica had needed this. Talking to her best friend about it had calmed her down. It had put things into context.

Salma had even given her one of her dresses after she had told her she barely fitted into her trousers anymore. It was a dark, burgundy red color. Coincidentally, it matched perfectly with her ring – the ring.

It was a strange feeling. She had not worn a dress in years. But at the same time, it was liberating. Her trousers were so tight, she barely fitted into them anymore. She wore her belts and her effects over the dress, so she could still defend herself if needed.

After walking around Tortuga for a while, she finally found the building she was looking for. It had taken her quite some time to get there since she could not remember how she got there last time. Everything looked so different now that it was daytime.

She was surprised to find the door open and walked in. The elderly woman was behind the counter again, looking down.

"Señora, ayúdame, por favor." Angelica spoke. She knew she had to be careful, or otherwise, the woman would disappear again, just like last night.

"Niña, felicidades…." The woman looked up and walked toward Angelica, having an intense look in her eyes that scared her.

The elderly woman placed her hands on Angelica's corset like she was trying to feel her baby bump. It was way too intimate for Angelica's liking. She was just praying the woman would get her hands off her, off her baby.

Angelica felt uncomfortable but nevertheless tried to continue. "Gracias. Pero, tengo una pregunta…"

The elderly woman did not let her finish her sentence and interrupted her immediately.

"El amor lo conquista todo. No te preocupes." (Love conquers all. Don't you worry.)

Angelica sighed. That was not what she wanted to hear. Because, if he had loved her that much before, why did he leave her then? And, more importantly, how could she then trust him not to leave this time?

The elderly woman placed her hands on Angelica's hand for a few seconds and then let go. Her ring was lighting up again. Angelica frowned. How did she do that?

"Él no te dejará. La cuestión es si lo dejarás." (He will not leave you. The question is whether you will leave him.)

Angelica was about to reply when suddenly the woman walked outside. Angelica immediately ran after her, but when she looked around, she did not see the woman anywhere on the street. She had disappeared, again.

She closed her eyes, trying to decide what to do next. She then looked down at her hand again, specifically to that one ring. The light of the ruby stone was getting less and less intense.

"I haven't seen ye in a dress like that in years."

Angelica frowned at hearing a voice behind her. That was not the elderly woman speaking. It was a rough, low voice. A voice she knew very well. When she turned around, she saw him leaning against the wall, smiling softly at her.

"You followed me." Angelica squinted her eyes, examining him. It seemed like he had been standing there for a while. He must have heard most of the conversation.

Jack shrugged. "Just making sure my pregnant woman doesn't run away from me."

He slowly approached her; Angelica watched him closely. _My pregnant woman_. A small smile formed on her lips; she could not help it.

The anger she had seen in his eyes this morning had disappeared. He was calm. Angelica herself felt more at ease now too. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the conversation they were about to have.

"Why are you not running, Jack?" Angelica looked him deep in his eyes. She wanted him to be honest with her. If he was going to leave her, he'd better do it now.

Jack stared back with the same intensity. "I've had some time to think, aye."

For weeks he had suspected it. And for weeks he had thought about it. He had spoken with Gibbs about it. Talked it over and over. He had made his decision weeks ago. But Angelica did not know.

"You have to tell me if you're leaving me. Now!"

Angelica felt like this was it. They had fallen in love again, hard. Maybe too hard. But this was not part of Jack's plan. It never had been.

The look in his eyes was intense, but Angelica stared back with the same intensity. It was time to be honest with each other. No lies. No playing games.

"Am not. Question is whether ye will believe me upon my word."

Jack simply said as if it was the easiest question to answer. Angelica frowned. This was not like the Jack she knew.

"I don't believe you. I know you, Jack. You never wanted this. You never wanted to get married, you never wanted to have children…" Angelica started to ramble.

She continued. "If you don't convince me I will leave myself. I cannot be hurt like that again, Jack. I really can't…"

It would be best for the both of them. This would be hard, and it would be even harder on her own. But she did not know if she could take it if Jack would hurt her again. She wanted to be the one in control.

Jack shook his head, frowning. "No, no, no, shut it..." He moved his hands in the air like he did not understand a single word of what Angelica was saying.

Angelica was about to continue but stopped when Jack intervened. She crossed her arms, looking at him annoyed. "What?"

"That doesn't make any sense at all, luv. If you're so convinced that I would leave ye, why didn't I leave ye weeks ago, if I already knew it by then, aye?"

Jack was frowning while talking like he was trying to solve the hardest puzzle in the world.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Because I didn't tell you, so you were not sure."

Jack grinned at this. The woman really thought she had been fooling him all those weeks. "No, luv. I was very, very sure."

Angelica sighed. It made sense. If he really knew she was pregnant all those weeks ago, he could have left her. The fact was that he had not. But she still couldn't understand why. Why hadn't he?

"Why? I don't understand, Jack." Angelica spoke softly. Her eyes were just begging him to convince her that he was not lying or manipulating her in any way.

"Love is a curious thing, 'Gelica…"

He held out his hands to her, inviting her to come closer. She hesitated, still not fully convinced. like there was a "but" coming. But there was not.

"What are you saying?" She decided to await his answer.

"I love ye, 'Gelica, ye know that."

She swallowed. He just told her he loved her. She had not heard him say that in years. And even all of those years ago, he had barely said it. Jack was not the type of man to say things like that.

She took his hands with tears in her eyes, finally accepting his gesture. Jack pulled her closer. Naturally, he placed her hands on her back, while she placed her hands around his neck.

Instead of saying anything, she just looked at him. Her right hand went up to his face. Her fingers slowly traveled down his face.

Jack saw a tear dropping down her cheek. Was this some sort of goodbye? He tried to read her, but he failed. She seemed to be thinking, but he couldn't see where this was going.

With his thumb, he wiped the tear away. "Ye just have to trust me, luv. We'll be fine."

Angelica looked in his eyes for a few seconds before she finally spoke.

"Vale." Angelica whispered. It was the only word she was able to get out of her throat.

"Ye're staying with me then?" Jack's eyes lit up and he smiled softly.

"Sí." Angelica smiled back.

"Aye. Come, we have a treasure to find."

Jack was about to leave but Angelica strengthened her grip around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Standing on her toes, she kissed him slowly.

Jack placed his hands in her hair, deepening the kiss. For a few minutes, they stayed like that, before Angelica finally broke the kiss.

"Te amo."

* * *

Thank you for your reviews. The story is nearing its end. Stay tuned!


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, the Pearl was sailing again. Gibbs was steering the wheel, while Jack was rummaging through maps, comparing them to the drawing of the island where supposedly the treasure was located.

Last night, Jack and Angelica had returned to the Pearl late. Angelica had dragged Jack along with her to Salma to say goodbye. She, however, had invited them over for dinner. To his surprise, Jack had actually quite enjoyed it. Afterwards, he and Angelica had walked around town for a while before finally returning to the Pearl.

When they left Tortuga this morning, Jack had vaguely instructed Gibbs to make sail without mentioning where to. And now, two hours later, there still was no heading. Or rather, Jack tried to act as if there was while there really wasn't.

The "heading matter" was frustrating to Jack, everyone on the Pearl could tell. They carefully avoided him in order to not make him go more insane. Unfortunately, the man standing next to him simply couldn't avoid his captain.

"Eh, cap'n?" Gibbs asked while keeping his gaze in front of him.

"What?" Jack kept looking at the maps in front of him. Old ones, new ones, all of them.

"I'm trying to understand. If you don't know where the island is, how do you know we're going into the right direction?"

Jack remained quiet for a few minutes. He then took a map and the drawing and went to stand in front of Gibbs, holding up the two.

"Please tell me these two aren't the same."

Gibbs squinted his eyes. He couldn't tell which island, or islands, this was – Jack had covered the name with his hand.

"What ye mean? Even a blind sailor can see it be the same!" Gibbs finally said.

"Ha, you found the island!"

Jack slowly put the papers away when he heard that voice. He saw Angelica standing next to Gibbs. Convincing Gibbs was one thing, but convincing her, that was a challenge.

"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked when he saw Jack's face. He looked like he had been hit by a brick.

"Jack?" Angelica added. She looked at Gibbs, who just shrugged in return: he didn't know either.

Angelica's eyes fell on the maps in his hand. It immediately became her goal to obtain them. She eyed Gibbs; her eyes were telling him what she was about to do. He nodded to her, encouraging her to do it.

She slowly approached him. In one swift move, she took the map from his hands. He tried to take them back, but he was too late. Angelica ran back to Gibbs and together they looked at the map.

"Shipwreck Island…" Angelica read.

"Oh…" Gibbs said, looking up to Jack, who was leaning against the steering wheel. He immediately seemed to understand Jack's weird behavior now.

"Exactly." Jack rolled his eyes.

When he had first seen the map of the island, after which he had drawn it himself, it was dark, and he hadn't paid too much attention. However, when he had looked at it last night again, and this morning again, he recognized it. He just really wished he was wrong.

"Is that…" Angelica started.

"Aye…" Gibbs finished her sentence, nodding in return.

"We're not going." Jack started to walk toward his cabin, obviously running away from this conversation. While Gibbs watched him leave, Angelica decided to take matters into her own hands.

As quick as she was, she pulled him back, pushing him against the wall. It was impressive, there was no denying that. She held a small knife against his face. Jack frowned; where did she get that from?

Jack had told him many times about how manipulative and quick she was, but Gibbs started to see more and more that was true.

"We are going, there is no arguing that point." Angelica spoke with a warning voice.

"Good luck getting there, sweetness." Jack sarcastically smiled. The knife clearly did not scare him.

"Gibbs, set sail to Shipwreck Island." Angelica yelled to the man standing behind her. If he would not cooperate, she would work with Gibbs. Or at least, she thought so.

Jack immediately started to grin. Angelica frowned confused before she heard Gibbs response, which explained Jack's reaction to her order to Gibbs.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Jack is the only one that knows how to get the Pearl there…" Gibbs shrugged.

"You've sailed with him for years and you didn't care to remember how to get there?!" Angelica hissed.

"It's even worse. He first sailed with my father and Grandmama… he has been to Shipwreck Island many times. That's how bloody stupid he is, aye." Jack sarcastically spoke.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at his stubborn captain. Over the years, he had learned that it was better to just ignore comments such as these when Jack was in such a mood.

"Good thing I'm not as stupid as you two then." Angelica said, raising her eyebrow.

Jack then felt her rip something off his trousers. She immediately walked toward the steering wheel. When Jack looked down, he saw his compass was gone. Again, she had outsmarted him. Bloody woman.

Angelica was standing at the steering wheel, holding the compass in her hand. When it stopped spinning, she steered the wheel a little to make sure they were going in the right direction.

Gibbs started laughing but immediately stopped when Jack looked at him with eyes that could kill. Slowly, Jack approached her from behind. He tried to look over her shoulder without touching her.

"Leave, Sparrow." Angelica felt his breath in her neck. Jack rolled his eyes. He quickly tried to come up with something.

"You're not going in the right direction, dear."

He almost whispered the words in her ear, it was how close he was to her face. He placed his hands on her hips, keeping his gaze on his compass in her hands.

Seducing her, that was his plan. Getting her to soften up to him just enough so that he could snatch the compass out of her hands and run away to his cabin. Fact was, without the compass, Gibbs and Angelica would have no idea where to go.

Angelica ignored him and kept steering the wheel. "Gibbs, full canvas. And some water, please."

"Aye, aye, miss!" Gibbs ran off to give the crew orders on deck. In this occasion, he was definitely on her side – not on Jack's.

Jack watched the whole situation with despise. He needed to get her on his side. He needed to try harder.

"Where did ye hide that knife, luv?" His lips were now brushing against her ear.

Angelica let out a loud chuckle. "I'd love to show you, but I'm afraid you've gambled away your chances."

Jack rolled his eyes. He had to change his strategy, because this obviously was not working in his favor. And he knew he had to do it fast: Shipwreck Island only days away from Tortuga - which, of course, only he knew.

"You really don't want to go there, luv." Jack's lips were against her ear, speaking with a rough, but warning voice.

Angelica leaned against him. "Give me one good reason, mi amor."

_Mi amor_. The woman knew what she was doing, or rather, what he was doing, and using it against him.

"My whole family is there. I owe them all money. I haven't been there in years…"

Jack kept rambling on and on, desperately trying to convince her not to go to the place where he had grown up.

"My father was Blackbeard; I think your family cannot be any worse than mine." Angelica nonchalantly said.

Jack sighed. He could not deny it: Blackbeard was way worse than any member in his own family – and there were _a lot_.

But that was the problem, though. There were a lot, and neither of them could be trusted. They were all pirates and thieves. Jack had often been the one to outsmart them, and they did not love him for it.

Most importantly, if they would hear anything about this treasure, they would try to get it themselves. And Jack had seen from an early age that they were not afraid to hurt their own relatives in order to get what they wanted.

Angelica suddenly turned around. She leaned against the wheel and crossed her arms, examining him. She raised her eyebrows, forcing him to cut the crap and tell the truth.

Jack rolled his eyes but decided he could in no way manipulate her this time. But the truth was simple: he really did not want to see his whole family again, ever again, in fact. They were all nuts.

"If anyone of them hears about this treasure, they will try to get it themselves."

Jack said with a low voice, making sure this stayed between the two of them. He had only vaguely informed his crew about their quest.

"They don't have the rings." Angelica replied, holding up her hands.

"They can steal them from us, aye." Jack said. In the Teague family, stealing was the same as eating. It was just what they did.

"And they are romantically involved with each other?" Angelica shot back.

Jack frowned. "I don't hope so…"

Angelica raised her eyebrows, looking at him annoyed.

"Also, I think Grandmama still lives…" Jack continued.

"What? You're afraid of your grandmother who must be over 100 years old?"

"She tried to kill me three times!"

"Jack, we are going. Basta! I don't need you; I have the compass."

"How you're going to get in?"

"What do you mean "in"? It is an island."

"…which you enter through the Cove."

"Then we enter the Cove."

"Only I can do that."

"Let's see about that…" Angelica turned around again, opened the compass, and steered the wheel.

After what felt like hours, Gibbs finally came back with the water Angelica had asked for. It was the perfect opportunity for her to get rid of the annoying man she had been bickering with for way too long now.

"Gibbs, get this scallywag away from me, please."

"What?!"

"You heard me! Desgraciado..."

* * *

Thank you for your reviews! I have another chapter ready to go, so expect that soon! :)


	24. Chapter 24

Four days later, Angelica and Gibbs found themselves carefully walking behind Jack. The Pearl was docked, and they were now walking around the Cove. It was late in the afternoon when they had arrived there.

Jack, as stubborn as he was, had refrained from navigating the ship. He had Angelica had had several discussion about it, but it was only when he saw the Cove that he finally gave up and took over. After all, he was the only one who could sail the Pearl through the Cove.

Jack had allowed most of his crew to go to the Town of Shipwreck, while the remaining men were to stay at the Pearl.

Angelica was amazed. Her eyes could barely take it all in. All of the lights, the ships, the wrecks. In some way, it was calming but scary at the same time.

When they reached a certain door, Jack suddenly stopped his tracks and turned around.

"Keep yer guns ready, if she still lives, don't look Grandmama in the eyes, aye. Questions?"

Angelica and Gibbs just frowned. The fact that they had to be prepared for a fight when meeting Jack's family was beyond crazy, even for Angelica.

"Oh, and this…." Jack pointed to Angelica before he continued.

"…stays between us. I go in first."

Angelica and Gibbs just nodded. Jack took a deep breath, placed his hand on the doorknob, and slowly opened the door. There were met with loud noise, people yelling, guitar music, laughing, even something that appeared to be a gun shot.

"'ello Jackie!" His father put his guitar away and started walking toward him.

"'ello dad." Jack smiled. He quickly scanned the room. His two uncles were there, but he did not see any other family members, fortunately.

"Jackie, there ye be!" Uncle Jack yelled at him. He was surprised to see him alive; he had heard he was hanged in Jamaica.

"How was the Fountain? Where is she?" His father said in a low voice when he stood in front of him.

Jack pretended to not know who his father was talking about. "Who is _she_?"

"Don't try to fool me, Jackie. Heard ye were spotted out on the streets in Tortuga, with a Spanish woman."

Jack frowned. He had literally left the day after he and Angelica had their conversation out on the streets. How could his father know?

When Edward noticed the door was still open and started to walk toward his, Jack tried to stop him – but he was too late. This all did not go according to plan.

"Joshamee, how ye do, aye?" He first saw Gibbs, who was already standing in the doorway to enter the room upon having heard Edward speak.

"Aye, good. Where be rum?"

Gibbs walked in as if he was home. He had known the Teagues for decades. He sat down next to Ace – Jack's other uncle – and uncle Jack, who were happy to see him, and immediately started talking and drinking with them.

"Angelica, see, I knew it was you!"

Edward kissed her cheek and placed his hands on her shoulders. Jack carefully watched them, but soon saw that both his father and Angelica were happy to see each other.

Angelica had met Edward years ago when they were together. He had loved her like she was his own daughter. To be fair, he treated her better than her own father had done. Jack would say his father even treated her better than he had treated him.

"We will talk later. She's just my… navigator, aye."

Jack quickly interfered when he spotted his grandmother. She was sitting in the corner of the room with a gun in her hand, as always.

Jack was aware that his father knew that something was going on between them, but his other relatives did not need to know, especially not her. The fact that she was over a hundred years old did not make her any less terrifying.

Angelica followed Edward to the table, where he offered her something to drink. Deciding it was better if he distanced himself from her in order to not raise any suspicions, Jack walked toward the other end of the table.

But as he was nearing the table, he suddenly heard that one voice he did not wish to hear.

"Jackie…" He chose to act like he did not hear her and sat down next to one of his nieces. But he should have known that only angered her more.

He suddenly heard a gunshot firing through the room, just inches away from his head.

Angelica's eyes almost popped out of her face, shocked at the situation. It was not just the gun shot that shocked her, but also the fact that all of the other people in the room did not even seem to notice – it was normal to them.

Jack looked at her for a few seconds before he slowly got up and walked toward the woman that he had feared most in his life.

"How dare ye ignore me, ye stupid lad!" Grandmama started yelling at him.

Jack apologetically threw his hands in the air. "Don't shoot me, aye."

Grandmama then placed her gun on the table next to her and started to examine him carefully, making him feel extremely uncomfortable.

"What have ye been up to?" She asked him. It was not that she cared about his wellbeing, no, she just wanted to know what had happened in the pirate world. What she had missed.

Jack sat down on a chair next to her and shrugged. "Dad must have told ye about the Brethren Court, aye."

"Aye. What else?"

Her dark eyes stared at him. It was almost as if she was looking through him. Even though he was now a grown man – a pirate legend, his grandmother still made him feel like he was five years old.

"Fountain of Youth, killed Blackbeard, I did." Jack squinted his eyes, awaiting her reaction.

"Blackbeard? I remember him, he was a handsome man…"

Jack rolled his eyes at this. "And most violent." He quickly added.

"Hm. What about Barbossa?"

Again, Jack rolled his eyes. He did not know why, but there was something about Barrbossa that his grandmother found attractive, apparently. The man was hideous. And she was way older than him. Gross.

"Helped me kill Blackbeard, actually. He has The Revenge now."

He saw how her eyes lighted up slightly. He decided that this conversation had already been too long and slowly got up. However, his grandmother waved her hand, telling him to stay. And so, he did.

"I see ye brought Gibbs and a woman…" Grandmama spoke, suspiciously.

Not sure where this was going, Jack decided to just give a simple response. "Aye."

"Who is she?" Grandmama came closer, almost falling out of her chair. Jack immediately leaned back, trying to stay as far away as possible.

"My navigator." Jack simply said. The woman did not need to know, or rather, he did not want her to know.

Grandmama sat back in her chair, smiling amusingly at him. "A woman?"

"Aye. What be wrong with that?"

Jack pretended to be confused as to why she questioned the sex of his navigator. Grandmama, one of the greatest pirates of all time, was herself a woman after all. He was now using it against her.

"Bring her over here." Grandmama ordered him. Jack's eyes immediately widened. This was not going according to plan.

"What?! No." Jack immediately regretted how those words slipped his mouth.

Grandmama grinned, obviously enjoying every moment of this. "Lass!" She started yelling. Jack just looked down with his hands in his hair. He couldn't stand it.

After yelling "lass!" for three times, Angelica made her way over to Grandmama and Jack. The former examining every inch of her, the latter too embarrassed to even look at her.

Angelica sat down in front of Grandmama, next to Jack.

"What be ye name, lass?"

Jack finally sat up again and their eyes met. Angelica saw the annoyed in his eyes. He nodded to her, letting her know that she should say it.

"Angelica Teach. Nice to meet you." Angelica said.

Upon hearing her say her name, something changed in Grandmama's expression. Suddenly, she became more interested in Jack and the woman he had brought along with him. Jack could even detect some sort of happiness in her eyes, a little spark, which he had maybe seen two times in her eyes in his whole life.

"What is the daughter of late Blackbeard doing with you, Jackie boy?"

Her old hands touched Angelica's shoulders, as if she was this warm and welcoming woman. She never behaved this way and it confused Jack immensely. Angelica meanwhile did not know what was happening either, yet she decided top play along.

"Pardon? But no, she be my navigator only…"

Jack frowned upon the blunt question of his grandmother, who was implying that first of all, they were an item, and second of all, that Jack did not deserve to be with Angelica. Wait, was she also saying that being the daughter of late pirate Blackbeard was better than being in a relationship with the legendary Jack captain Sparrow?

"Don't try to fool me yer bloody liar!" She suddenly turned aggressive again and slapped Jack's left cheek. There she was again, just how he remembered her.

"It's time to go, aye."

Jack tried to get up but was stopped his tracks when he saw it again: a gun pointing at him. He slowly sat down again, smiling nervously. When he looked to his left, he saw Angelica holding a grin.

"Mabeltrude!" Grandmama yelled through the room. It caused another woman, around the same age as Edward, to stand up and walked toward them.

"What?! She be living still? How come they just never die?"

Jack just blurted out. Angelica immediately looked at him with warning eyes. He was only making things worse.

"A word on this, please." Grandmama spoke to her niece Mabeltrude, also known as the Violent Visionary.

She placed each of her hands on Angelica's and Jack's head and started humming what appeared to be a song. Jack did not know what scared him more: whatever Mabeltrude was going to predict, or the fact that Angelica would kill him for this mess afterwards.

Mabeltrude once predicted that Jack would set Grandmama's ship on fire and for that he was locked up by Grandmama and Teague for a few days. Funny thing was – like with many of her predictions – she was only partially right, for it was not Jack who set Grandmama's ship on fire, but one of his nephews.

Jack rolled his eyes when he saw his father and Gibbs suddenly standing next to Grandmama, who were too curious to see what all of this was about.

"I see…"

Jack could barely hear what Mabeltrude was saying. The room was noisy, loud. His other relatives – his uncles, aunts, nieces, nephews, and some other people he still had no idea how they were related to him – continued with their drinking, fighting, and laughing as if nothing was happening.

"I see… heirs."

"Wait, is that what this all be about? Are ye dying?" Jack turned to his father, who just rolled his eyes at him.

Since Grandmama had gotten too old for her pirate activities, Edward Teague had taken over the role of patriarch of the family.

"Shut up!" Grandmama looked at him for a few seconds before she turned to Mabeltrude again, who was still humming her strange song. "How many? When?"

"Hmm… in a few years the first… four total." Mabeltrude answered.

"Ha, that's better than your one child!" Grandmama yelled at Edward.

From the day Jack was born, everyone feared for his life. Everyone in his family was sure he wouldn't stay long on this earth with his ludicrous behavior, meaning Edward wouldn't have an heir. Yet, here he was. Looking as good as ever.

"Come again?!" Jack's eyes almost fell out of his head. Four? Four?!

"Ay díos mio…" Angelica sighed, not fond of the idea either.

However, she also noticed Mabeltrude's fault: _in a few years the first_. Apparently, no one in this room suspected her to be pregnant with Jack's child at this very moment.

At least that was something she was relieved about. But she feared her growing belly would give it away soon or later. She felt Edward's eyes on her, but was too scared to look back. Did he already suspect something? She was not sure.

"She's just me navigator, aye. This is all folly. Can I go now?"

Jack got up but was stopped by his aunt yelling that one bloody word that would make it impossible to leave anytime soon.

"Dinner!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this Teague reunion! See you next time :)


	25. Chapter 25

Was he staring? Absolutely. Did he care? Not really.

It was late at night. He had been sitting at this dinner table for hours, _hours_, now. He had heard his father and Gibbs enthusiastically tell about their adventures in the past, he had heard his uncle Jack – how dumb was that man? – tell about his time in various prisons, how he had been hanged three times but had never died, and how he had eaten a lion.

Most of the stories he had heard tonight were false, or at least exaggerated. It was what the Teagues did. It was a constant fight over who was the greatest pirate of the family.

The room was large, the table was long. Around twenty people were sitting currently at the dinner table, enjoying their wine and rum. Except for her. Her glass of wine was full. He had not seen her drink from it once.

His eyes had been begging her to look at him, to notice him. But until now, the woman had not returned his stare. He wondered what she was thinking. Jack himself had been lost in his thoughts for hours; he could see she was too.

Mabeltrude had been wrong about the timing of her pregnancy, but Jack couldn't help but fear she was right about the other thing: four. She couldn't possibly be right about that, right?

If it were true, it meant that they would stay together. At least until they had produced four little pirates. Still, four?! Hell no. Just the thought alone made him want to vomit.

He quickly looked to his right – Gibbs – and to his left – his father, as if he was still immersed in the conversation. He had, however, not heard a single word.

He grabbed the bottle of rum that was in front of him, drinking it greedily. When he finally put the bottle down again, he looked again. He was surprised to find her looking back.

Their dark eyes met. Angelica took her glass of wine and pretended to take a sip. Jack watched her, with a smug smile forming on his lips.

He hadn't talked to her in private the whole day. He hadn't touched her the whole day. The longer he looked at her, sitting in the dark room in between his stupid relatives, the harder it got. He just wanted to get over there, to touch her, kiss her, talk to her. But he knew he couldn't. They had to stick to their story.

They were having a whole conversation without speaking, it was just their eyes. She desperately wanted to get out of there, just like him.

Unfortunately, their "conversation" was interrupted when one of his aunts started talking to Angelica again. The natural manipulative actress she was, it was impossible to see that while she was talking so lively, all she wanted to do was leave.

Jack was disappointed to find that his bottle of rum was, again, empty. His eyes fell on a table in the corner full of delicious foods and beverages. Determined, he walked to the table and took three bottles.

When he turned around, he was met with a familiar face.

"Jack, leave any drinks for the rest of us, will ye?"

It was Valerie, his pirate cousin. She was only two years younger than him. They basically grew up together, like siblings. Though there had been many times where they couldn't stand each other, most of the time, they had gotten along well.

She was dressed in her pirate attire. Her hair was red, her eyes dark brown, like Jack's. He hadn't seen her in years, but she had barely aged at all. He wondered what she had been up to.

Jack chuckled. "Can't guarantee that, sweetness. Still on the Savage Sun?"

"No…" Valerie sighed. "Taken by the English. I escaped Port Royal and arrived here a few weeks ago."

"Ha, escaped the noose, did ye?" Jack offered her one of his bottles of rum. He opened another one for himself.

She nodded and accepted the bottle.

"While I was there, I saw your posters. There's a big prize on your head, you know. Heard all of these great stories about captain Sparrow's latest adventures… But I'm more surprised about something else…"

"Do tell." Jack raised his eyebrows, curiously.

"That you, _you_, are going to be a father. How insane is that."

Valerie shrugged and drank her rum. Obviously, she was provoking him. However, Jack was an excellent liar.

"We both know Mabeltrude and her false prophecies, aye."

Jack was actually impressed with himself. Nothing in his attitude, his voice, or the way he stood, would give away that he was lying. Or rather, that he was, in fact, somewhat nervous about the subject matter.

Valerie, however, had noticed something else. Something that was not supposed to be noticed, and something Jack didn't know she, or possibly anyone else, had noticed.

"Exactly. It surprised me that she couldn't see you already knocked her up." She fired back.

"What?!" Jack said in disbelief. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was near. Luckily there wasn't.

Valerie grinned. "Ha, it's true. Shall I tell uncle Edward and Grandmama? They will be delighted to know that their future heir is arriving sooner than expected."

Jack rolled his eyes. He then examined her for a few seconds before he replied.

"You keep ye bloody mouth shut. Or shall I tell them about your scandalous love affair?"

Two other things he excelled in: reading people and threatening them. Valerie was obviously oblivious to the marks in her neck – which, to be fair, were barely to be noticed – and had not expected him to turn this conversation around, to his favor.

"How do you know?!" Valerie hissed.

It was like one sibling had discovered the secret of the other one and their parents were not supposed to know. In this case, it was not just their parents, but their whole family.

"Ha, I was bluffing. Who is it? Someone in this room? It must be. Is it him over there?"

He waved over to a man standing in the corner. There were quite some people he did not recognize, but this man seemed like a man she would fall for.

"Look, Sparrow. You don't say anything, and I won't say anything either. Deal?"

It would always go like this. One of them had found out something about the other one, and they made a deal to keep their secrets.

Jack shook her hand. "Deal. Anything else?"

"We talk later." Valerie walked away as if nothing had happened, as did Jack.

* * *

About half an hour later, Jack was playing the guitar. Suddenly, he felt like someone was watching him. When he looked up, their eyes met again. How long had she been staring at him? He had no idea.

Her intentions were loud and clear: she wanted to get out of there. Her eyes were begging him to do what he did best: to improvise. It was a risk Jack was willing to take. He absolutely had had it. Every extra minute that they were sitting in there was a minute too long.

When he saw his father stand up, he saw an opportunity. He turned to his uncles, who were deeply immersed in a conversation, and interrupted them.

"Catherine? What?" Jack pretended to have misheard something in their conversation.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Jack, knowing exactly what he was doing: causing unrest. Something Jack was very good at.

Upon hearing the name, Uncle Jack got up, pointing his fingers accusingly at Ace – Jack's other uncle.

"That bloody damn miscreant stole me woman, aye!" Uncle Jack yelled.

"The wench came to me, aye, complaining 'bout yer bad ways, begging' me to do her good…" Ace grinned.

Jack couldn't deny it: this was quite amusing. They had fought over this woman for decades now, it never got old. To be fair, he couldn't quite understand why. She was just a wench in Tortuga. He slowly moved his seat back, knowing what was ahead.

"How dare ye! I'll kill ye!"

Uncle Jack threw a bottle of rum to Ace, who immediately got up and started to fight with him. As expected, other family members now got involved too, first by trying to calm the two brothers down, but when they saw it was useless, they started to fight with each other.

Grandmama, too old to get involved physically, but always looking for a fight, started shooting her gun, pointing it to the ceiling, just out of boredom.

Taking the "hint", Angelica got up and walked outside quickly. No one seemed to have noticed except for Jack.

She down the hill and waited around a corner in a small alley for the man that had caused all of this.

The Cove was impressive, there were levels to it. There were hidden rooms everywhere, bridges and stairs, dead-end streets. It was like a maze. She had no idea where she was going.

After walking around the Cove for five minutes she noticed a small alley. She decided to wait there.

About ten minutes later, she heard footsteps coming nearer. She was relieved to hear his compass close and to see him appear in front of her only seconds later.

"There ye be." Jack said, grinning proudly.

Because the dark and small alley already made it difficult to keep their distance, Jack saw his chance and closed the space between them by pulling her closer to him. He leaned against the wall, his hands on her back.

"A fight? Seriously?" Angelica hissed.

It had not surprised her, of course. It was Jack after all. But she wondered if there couldn't be a more subtle solution to their "problem".

"Impressive, isn't it?" Jack replied, looking as smug as ever. "I saw ye enjoyed yer wine…"

Jack placed one of his hands on her right cheek, his thumb tracing her skin. Unable to resist, Angelica let him.

She rolled her eyes. "I wish I could get drunk; they are crazy. I know get why you always drink so much…"

Jack chuckled. "Ye can't blame me." He looked at her a few seconds, thinking, before he continued.

"Luv, we're not doing four, aye?" His voice was soft, he was almost whispering.

"Ay, no, por favor." She whispered back, rolling her eyes playfully at him.

Just the thought alone was too much for her. Being pregnant four times, giving birth four times. She just couldn't do that.

It was such a weird feeling. On the one hand, she felt loved, peaceful. The fact that she was carrying their child was so special. But on the other hand, she felt like the pregnancy was keeping her behind. She couldn't be reckless anymore, she had to be so careful – something that was very complicated on a pirate ship.

"Good."

They both did not find it necessary to discuss the matter any further. This was all they needed to hear from each other.

Angelica walked out of the alley looking around. It the distance, they could hear Jack's relatives throw things, shoot at each other, yell. But apart from that, it was peacefully quiet around the Cove.

It was dark with only a few candles lit, but she could still see all of the ships that were docked around the Cove.

"Come." Jack held out his hand for her to take.

Angelica took a deep breath. The warmth of his hand, the fresh air, the tranquility. All of the frustration of tonight washed off her shoulders.

Together, they walked down the hills to their destination slowly, talking, laughing, living in the moment. Just like the old days.

Maybe it was because they realized that moments like this were rare, especially right now. At any moment, some relatives could interrupt them, or it would be tomorrow again, and they would have to pretend their relationship was purely business.

* * *

Thank you for your amazing reviews! It's so nice to read how many of you enjoy reading this story. X


	26. Chapter 26

Jack first walked the plank and jumped down to deck. He then waited for Angelica, whom he picked up wedding-style, putting her down gently afterward.

"As you were, gents." He said while they were walking past some crew members who looked puzzles as they had not expected their captain back on his ship tonight.

He opened the door of his cabin and let Angelica in first. She was quick to light some candles in the dark room.

After Jack had closed the door again, he took off his coat and effects. He saw that Angelica had already done the same.

"Why are you always staring at me, Sparrow?"

Jack grinned. He was leaning against the door, watching her, of course. She turned around and approached him slowly.

When she was in front of him, Jack pulled her closer. His hands started to travel down her back. She closed her eyes, relaxing in his embrace.

"Because I know what's underneath." He looked at her with a smug smile forming on his lips.

In what seemed just seconds he had untied her corset. Somewhat aggressively, he threw it in a corner. His hands then moved down to her bum, holding her in place.

Angelica chuckled and looked at him. "But we have to read the book, Jack."

They had discussed this. Whenever they would have the chance, they would sit down and read the book together so that the next time they would be separated they would know how to move forward.

"What?" Jack said in disbelief.

"The book. We have to read it for tomorrow." Angelica replied. She lovingly brought her hand to his cheek, as if she was apologizing.

Jack looked deep into her eyes for a few seconds, trying to make out what her true intentions were.

"Let me simplify this. Ye're telling me that after hours, hours, of sitting in that heinous room, with your eyes begging me to get us out of there, that now that we are finally together in a locked room with no one to interrupt us, all you want to do is read that bloody book?"

Angelica squinted her eyes. "Yes."

Jack chuckled. "Liar."

"No, I'm not." She quickly replied.

Her breath, however, hitched when he suddenly kissed her neck. It was not whether or not he would win her over, it was just a matter of time before she would give in – as stubborn as she was.

"Your eyes have been begging me to rip that dress off ye…"

His voice was low, rough. His lips were brushing against her ear seductively. She had been worked up for hours, and he was only making it worse, on purpose.

"Jack… the book." Her tone was warning him. But the words became more and more difficult to speak the longer his hands were roaming her skin.

Truth was, he was absolutely right. She did want him to rip that dress off her body. The whole day they had had to pretend they were not romantically involved with each other, that they didn't care about each other.

And it was exactly that which made her long for him in ways she couldn't describe. Or maybe, she could. It was one simple word: love.

But her mind was telling her to stop. They were here for a reason. "Jack!"

His hands caressed her bum. He placed another long kiss in her neck, but then, all of a sudden let go over and walked over to his desk. He took his boots off and sat comfortably in his chair. Just like nothing had happened.

"The book it is, then."

He had heard her let out a moan when he kissed her in frustration. If she wanted to play this game, then so be it. But Jack was not one to play fair, she would know.

Since there was no other chair apart from the one Jack was already sitting at, she sat down on the desk in front of him. She snatched the book out of his hands and opened it, somewhat aggressively.

"This part is five pages." She said while looking at the book in her hands.

Jack grinned. In some strange way, her stubborn behavior only motivated him more in his challenge to win her over.

"Go on then." He shrugged, pretending not to care anymore.

She slowly put the book down, looking at him suspiciously. "And you will understand?"

"If not, I will notify ye." Jack sarcastically smiled.

He raised his eyebrows, challenging her to start reading the book. He leaned back in his chair, obviously provoking her.

She gave him one more warning glance before she started reading aloud. Her speaking Spanish, it always did something to him. He barely heard her speak like this. He had mostly heard her cursing or threatening him when she was angry at him.

After she flipped the page, Jack decided it was time to continue with his plan. His hands touched her left ankle.

Immediately, upon his touch, Angelica shot him a glare. She was warning him not to go any further. Or rather, to just wait a little longer. They had to finish reading this book first.

Slowly, however, his hands roamed her leg, higher and higher. Meanwhile, he tried to listen to her. She was speaking way faster than she normally would when he was supposed to understand her, and he was struggling to keep up. Once in awhile he closed his eyes, trying to focus.

"No estás escuchando." (You're not listening.) Fortunately, he did catch that.

Jack chuckled. "I am." He knew damn well what he was doing.

He heard her sigh deeply before she continued. She was probably on the third page right now.

Jack tried to summarize what he had heard. It was some sort of route with all sorts of hints. But quite frankly, he had only understood part of it. He was too busy annoying her.

He heard her breath hitch when he touched her other leg as well, now caressing both of her legs at the same time. His hands were now above her knees and he saw that she was struggling to stay focused.

"Desgraciado..."

"That word I don't know." Jack was quick to respond with a witty comment.

Angelica let out a laugh, much to her dismay. "Mentiroso."

"Just like you."

The roaming of his hands had caused her dress to be pulled up higher and higher, exposing more and more skin. His hands were now dangerously close, caressing her inner thighs.

Angelica tried her hardest not to give in. She had to finish reading this, he couldn't win. With all the strength she had, she continued reading. Once in awhile she skipped over some words, he wouldn't notice anyway.

Her mind told her to slam his hands off her, but her heart just couldn't make him stop. It felt too good. Just to be lost in his touch, be alone with him just for a night before the whole play would start again tomorrow and they would have to pretend again that they were just captain and navigator.

But Angelica wouldn't be Angelica if would not at some point still find a way to turn it around. While she continued reading, she placed her right foot on his leg. If he wouldn't stop, she would at least make him suffer.

Jack looked at her frowning when her foot reached his groin. Not that she could see his eyes; she was still reading. But she knew damn well what she was doing to him.

He closed his eyes trying to remain focused: focused on listening to her, caressing her legs, but not on that foot of hers trying to break him.

Fortunately, it didn't take long before the sound of a book falling down to the ground caught Jack's attention. However, the damage was done; on both sides.

"I hate you."

Angelica slid down his desk and sat down on top of him, straddling him. Jack tried to suppress a groan.

"Can't resist me, luv?" His hands traveled down her back, holding her into his grip.

She placed her hands on his face. He looked at her curiously.

"Clearly, it's _you _who can't resist _me_." He knew what she was referring too, obviously.

Before he had could respond, Angelica's lips were already on his.

What started as a slow kiss quickly turned into a heated make-out session. They were eating each other up like there was no tomorrow.

"Jack…"

The sound of her moaning his name; it made him urge for her even more. What the woman was doing to him… The toughest, most feared pirate of the Caribbean falling into the hands of a woman. And falling hard…

"Yes…" He groaned back. He didn't know how it had happened, but suddenly his shirt was on the floor, his trousers were unbuttoned, and her dress had fallen down to her waist.

"I… need… you…" She moaned in between kisses.

He picked her up and put her down on his desk. Piles of documents were falling to the ground. He kicked the chair that was behind him away.

"Someone's ardent…" He grabbed her legs and pulled her closer to him so that he had easier access.

"Speak for yourself."

This would do now. They would eventually end up in their bed anyway. This night was far from over.

* * *

The next day, Jack, Angelica, Gibbs, and Scrum found themselves walking around the Town of Shipwreck. It was in the afternoon and the sun was shining bright.

Angelica loved to look around. It reminded of Tortuga, but it was less crowded.

They had been careful not to appear as anything other than fellow sailors, and thus, Jack had dragged Gibbs and Scrum along. Meanwhile, he and Angelica tried to maintain some distance.

"So, what we lookin' for?" Scrum asked Gibbs. Jack and Angelica were currently bickering in front of them about the book.

"That be the thing, they don't know." Gibbs was obviously annoyed. They had been walking for two or three hours, trying to solve the hints in the route described in the book, which no one could understand.

"Then why we be lookin'?" Scrum just didn't understand what he was doing here, or what Jack and Angelica were trying to do.

Gibbs chuckled at Scrum's typical but relevant question. "Aye, ask the cap'n that."

"You read it; you should know," Jack replied to one of Angelica's angry accusations.

Angelica snorted. "And you should've heard, but you didn't hear a thing I read last night because you couldn't keep your hands off me!"

"Wait…" All eyes were suddenly on Jack when he spoke this single word. They saw him flipping through pages, thinking.

"It's two. It's two routes..." Jack was thinking aloud, trying to solve the puzzle.

Angelica frowned. "Why? That doesn't make any sense."

She took the book from him and turned the page. The page was folded as an envelope. It said "his". The next page was also folded as an envelope, but instead, it said "hers".

"Interesting…" Jack said.

Angelica frowned, unsure what this meant. "What now?"

Gibbs, however, was quick to interfere. "I say, we go to that tavern, ye read those envelopes, and we get somethin' to drink, aye?" He suggested.

Scrum immediately agreed, yelling "Aye!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this "steamy" chapter. Thank you for all your amazing reviews. It really encourages me to continue this story as you all seem to enjoy it so much!


	27. Chapter 27

Ten minutes later, the four of them were sitting at a table in one of the many taverns of the Town of Shipwreck. Angelica saw Scrum frowning when she ordered just water, but she decided not to comment on it.

Jack opened his envelope and found a letter in it. He then gave the book to Angelica, who did the same with her envelope.

"It says ye can't read mine and that I cannot tell anyone of its contents," Jack said after having read the first few sentences.

Angelica quickly read the first few sentences in her own letter. "Sí."

Both of them quietly read their own letters. None of them said anything, nor did their facial expressions give away anything. Gibbs and Scrum, meanwhile, watched the pair curiously while greedily drinking their rum.

While Angelica had finished reading her letter in a few minutes, Jack appeared to be rereading his over and over again. He was either not understanding parts of it, or he was panicking about whatever that was in there.

It was after another ten minutes that a distressed Jack suddenly got up.

"Eh, I have to leave, aye…"

He was immediately looked at by three pairs of eyes, who clearly were confused by Jack's sudden change in behavior.

"I'll see ye at dinner, aye."

His hand touched Angelica's shoulder shortly. It was his way of saying goodbye to her in a situation where he couldn't kiss her.

Angelica looked behind her to see Jack leaving. He was almost running out of the place, a rare sight for anyone who knew him and his love for taverns.

What was he doing? What was in that letter? He was acting weird.

She was called out of her trance when she heard someone saying her name. She turned around and saw Scrum and Gibbs looking at her.

"Anything to drink, miss?" Scrum politely offered. In any other situation, she would have ordered a glass of red wine. Oh how much she craved it.

Smiling apologetically, she replied, "Thank you very much, Scrum."

He seemed a little confused again but walked to the bar to order him and Gibbs their delicious rum.

"How are ye, Angelica?" Gibbs smiled softly.

Gibbs genuinely cared about her. It was the little things. Aboard the Pearl, he looked out for her, especially since he knew about her pregnancy. He made sure that she always had something to eat or drink, that the work she performed was not too heavy, and that sailors did not bother her.

Angelica looked over to Scrum, who was standing at the bar impatiently. She then turned back to Gibbs. "He suspects something, doesn't he?"

"Scrum? Aye, yes. But he doesn't have the audacity to ask. The Teagues, however… that's another story." Gibbs replied.

She sighed. "I think I'm further along than I initially thought. I cannot hide it much longer…"

"Then make sure ye find that treasure soon, eh." Gibbs smiled.

That gave her an idea. Maybe he could help her this afternoon with her route. He knew the Town of Shipwreck way better than she did. He had been with the Teagues for many, many years.

"Gibbs, will you come with me on this route, please? You know this place better than I do…" Angelica asked him.

Gibbs, probably tired of being in Scrum's company, immediately stood up.

"Let's move on, shall we?"

* * *

* that night *

Angelica kept staring at that one empty chair in between Gibbs and Edward. The man who was supposed to be sitting there still had not shown up.

Once in a while, she looked at Gibbs, who then looked back shaking his head. He did not know where his captain was either.

This afternoon she and Gibbs had completed her route. It had led them to a shop, where she had bought a little chest with a ruby stone on it. After she saw that stone, she knew it had to be related to the rings.

When she opened it with the key the sorcerer in Tortuga had given her, she found another key. It was made in the same style as the other key, but it was smaller.

She strategically hid in her bosom and returned to the Cove with Gibbs to find that apart from all of his relatives, Jack was not there.

"Angelica, your turn.." Valerie poked her.

They were playing cards with some of Jack's relatives. It was that specific game the Teagues, and most other pirates, always played. They were relieved that this time, Jack was not there to play. He always won. Always.

What they did not know, however, was that he had taught Angelica his tricks. She was almost as good as him. She had won the first round and it looked like she was going to win this round too.

"Next." She carefully placed a card on the table.

It was now Ace's turn. Apparently, Ace and uncle Jack's fight had turned quite violent. Ace had a cut in his check and uncle Jack had shown up with a blue eye. They still were not talking.

When Ace was, again, taking minutes to pick a card, Angelica looked to her right to see Valerie rolling her eyes at her. The two laughed together.

The whole night, Angelica had sat next to her. They were getting along quite well. Valerie reminded her of Jack a lot. She could see that they had grown up together. It was like she was sitting next to his little sister.

Gunshots shocked the two women, however, and they looked around the room worriedly to see where the noise had come from. There was a lot of noise, but Angelica could not quite hear who it was.

Another gunshot was heard. It was now clear where the commotion was coming from. In the room they were sitting in, there was also a special room for Grandmama, that was closed off from the rest of the room with dark red curtains.

Finally, one figure appeared from the room with his back to his relatives and in his hand, a gun pointing to whatever it was that was in front of him in that room.

"Dad…"

Angelica looked at Edward, who rolled his eyes. He loaded his gun and disappeared into the room with Jack again. Once more they heard a gunshot, but afterward, nothing could be heard again.

"What are they doing?" Angelica asked Valerie while the others continued with the card game as if nothing had happened.

"Jack is probably arguing with Grandmama – something you should never do – and now he needs uncle Edward to help him out."

Angelica nodded slowly. What could he possibly be arguing about? It did not make any sense… When it was her turn again, she placed another card on the table.

* * *

It continued like this for two hours. What were they doing in there? What was taking so long? Was someone dead? Was Jack dead? Her thoughts were making her insane.

She did not even notice how she had been yawning. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she just had to wait for Jack to return.

"Angelica, why don't you stay here tonight? You can sleep at Val's." Aunt Hazel asked.

Gibbs frowned upon hearing this strange proposal, and curiously awaited Angelica's response.

"Oh, I don't… I don't want to intrude…" Angelica quickly replied.

It was not like Valerie, or that she did not appreciate Aunt Hazel's offer. However, it would be too complicated. Hiding her pregnancy during daytime was one thing, hiding it in her nightgown was another.

Aunt Hazel smiled reassuringly. "Poor thing, on that pirate ship, all men… You stay here. Right, Val?"

"Sure. Come with me." Valerie stood up.

Angelica shot Gibbs one more glare before she got up too and followed Valerie. Her eyes were screaming for him to help her in one way or another.

* * *

Part II (what was Jack doing?) is coming tomorrow, stay tuned! Thank you again for your reviews, they mean the world to me! :)


	28. Chapter 28

As promised, part II :)

* * *

* Earlier *

It was late at night when a determined Jack finally entered the room, ready to complete his final task of today, or maybe even his life?

This afternoon had been tough. The contents of that letter had hit him hard. At first, he did not know what to do, whether to continue with this. It was something he thought he would never do; he never wanted to do this.

For hours he had walked around town, lost in his thoughts. The decision of whether or not to go through with this was complicated. Not only was it a personal choice, but it was unfortunately also something his family had to be involved in.

As a Teague in direct line for succession, he had to include his grandmother and father in this decision as well. There were rules he had to follow; something he had always refused to do.

But there was no more time to think about this. The clock was ticking, time was running out. It would not be long before everyone would see that his life was going to change drastically in a few months. If he was to follow the instructions in the letter, he had to settle this now.

As discreetly as he could, he sneaked into Grandmama's room. As expected, she immediately pointed at gun him.

Whenever she was in there, the rule was not to disturb her. Grandmama did not appreciate it when people bothered her, and especially not when it was Jack since that usually meant only one thing: trouble.

"Move, Jackie," she spoke with her rough voice.

Jack chuckled. "No, I have to speak with ye."

"Go or I shoot," she replied with a stern voice.

Jack then unexpectedly pointed his own gun at her. "I can do that too, ye know. And I be very good at it."

He knew that by doing this, he was crossing a line, a really thick line: he was threatening his grandmother. Grandmama, former pirate lord of the Atlantic, well-respected pirate, matriarch of the Teague family, threatened by her own grandson.

Gunshot. She had fired but missed. In fact, she missed so much that it seemed she had not even aimed at him.

Jack, however, immediately fired back. It was a strategic shot; he could have shot her, but he had not.

He had not fired at her, but just slightly above her head. As a result, one of the feathers of her hat fell off. Smugly, he blew the smoke off his pistol.

Grandmama, apparently impressed, squinted her eyes. "Speak."

"As a pirate lord and as an heir of you and my father, I am bound to the Pirate Code, aye?"

He walked around the room. Her dark eyes watched his every move suspiciously.

"Aye. What do you want?"

She put her pistol down, but held it in her hand, ready to shoot at him if she wanted to, which, he knew, could be at any giving moment.

He stopped walking and leaned on the grand table that was in the center of the room.

"The rules regarding marriage and the permission to do so."

He was surprised how confident he had said those words. He carefully awaited his grandmother's response. He was ready to fire if he had to.

Her response was, however, much calmer than he had anticipated. She let out a deep sigh before she replied. "Call your father. He is the patriarch and keeper of the Code."

Truth was that he knew that it eventually would come down to this. His grandmother was still living, but she had given her role as head of the family away to his father years ago; ever since, his father had been the patriarch. But when it came to decisions such as these, she still had to be involved as well.

Carefully, Jack backed away while pointing his gun at her. He opened the curtain and, with his back to the room, called for his father. "Dad!"

When he heard his father get up, he approached his grandmother again and waited for his father to enter the room, which he, fortunately, did in a matter of seconds.

"The day has come, Edward…"

Her dark eyes then fell on a rat that was running around the room. In seconds, she shot it. This time, she did not miss. Jack knew it was a threat, showing him she was still an excellent gunman.

Jack, however, pretended not to care and nonchalantly sat down at the table. He looked at his father, who wore a stern frown on his face. "What?" Edward asked.

"He needs the rules regarding marriage…" Grandmama spoke.

Edward now started smiling. "So the day has come…"

He opened up a cabinet stored with rum. He gave Jack one and sat down on the other side of the table. He opened his bottle and leaned back in his chair comfortably.

This could only mean one thing: this was going to take a whole lot longer than Jack had anticipated. He looked over at his grandmother who was smoking her tobacco. He hated the stuff, precisely because it reminded him of her.

He took a sip of his rum before he turned to his father. "So, what are the rules, eh?"

Edward let out a chuckle. He knew that Jack was fully aware of the rules, of course. Still, because of the formalities, he decided to repeat them.

"Ye're not just a Teague, Jackie. Ye're Grandmama's heir, my heir. Which means ye're subject to stricter rules regarding ye choice to marry…"

To Jack, this was all ridiculous. His cousin Valerie could marry whomever she wanted. But she was not Edward's daughter, and so not in line for succession, unlike him.

He had already succeeded his father as Pirate Lord, but at some point, he would become the patriarch; a well-respected position in the family. Thus, he needed permission to marry from his grandmother and father; to marry someone of equal or higher pirate status.

The fact was, of course, that in Jack's case, it would be problematic if they would not give him the permission: there was already another heir on its way.

"Which means, that we have to give ye the permission…"

"Aye." Jack simply replied.

Edward's eyes fell on that one particular ring on Jack's finger. He then looked up again, at Jack. "I assume ye're 'ere for the rings…"

Jack squinted his eyes. What did his father know about the rings? Obviously, he was aware of their existence. "Maybe. Why? What do ye know?"

Edward shrugged. "Ye must be here for the treasure…"

Grandmama suddenly interrupted. "Ye already 'ave the rings, Jackie?"

Jack rolled his eyes. She was apparently unaware that he had had them for many years, and that his ring had been on his finger all of those years as well. "Aye." He replied.

He then turned to his father again. "Do ye know where it is?"

"On Shipwreck Island, more I don't know…" Edward took another sip of his rum before he continued. "I give my permission."

Jack frowned. He was giving him permission without knowing whoever it was he wanted to marry. "I haven't even said her name?"

Edward laughed at this. "Ye think I don't know, son? Ye can't fool me, Jackie."

"That lass of Blackbeard?" Grandmama squinted her eyes. Jack rolled her eyes; as if she did not have a name.

"Angelica Teach, aye. Daughter of late Blackbeard and a Spanish woman." Edward replied to Grandmama, who nodded in return.

Grandmama seemed to be thinking deeply about whether or not to give him her permission. "When and where did you meet her?"

Jack frowned and looked over to his father, who just shrugged in return. Why did she want to know that? What else did she want to know? The first time they had kissed, made love? What was this for nonsense?

"Many years ago in a convent in Seville."

Edward just shook his head. He had never told his father, but it was apparent that he knew about the origins of their love affair and that – even though he adored Angelica – he did not approve of the story at all. Even for a pirate such as Edward Teague, this story was too scandalous.

"Tell me more."

Jack rolled his eyes. "We eloped, I brought her into the world of piracy, we broke up, she found her father, we met again, here we are." Frustrated, he almost drank empty his bottle of rum.

"Hmm… and you like the lass?"

Jack sighed; he really wanted to shoot something – or someone – right now. This was taking way too long; all of these questions were totally unnecessary. As if he would marry her if he did not "like" her. They should know that, actually, he had planned to never marry at all.

Figuring that this all might be over sooner if he answered with stronger vocabulary, he decided to speak the words he had never said in the company of any of his relatives.

"Love her, I love her. So, what do ye say?"

Grandmama looked him into his eyes as if she was trying to see through him. Jack, however, stared back with the same intensity. He even raised his eyebrows, challenging her to say something.

After a few minutes, she finally spoke, "Aye. Agreed."

Jack grinned. "Right then, thank ye for ye great hospitality, I go now." When he stood up, however, his father interrupted him.

"Ye stay 'ere. There be more to discuss."

* * *

Thank you for reviews. Take care!


	29. Chapter 29

For all of you who desperately wanted another chapter: here a bit of an "in-between chapter". I could not upload it this weekend (I am sorry Anne!), but here you have it. And I will try to update very soon if you like :)

* * *

Angelica found herself sitting in Valerie's room on one of the spare beds. Unfortunately, Aunt Hazel had insisted on showing her around. And when they had finally, finally, reached Valerie's room, she had stayed.

It seemed to bother Valerie as well. Once in a while, she looked at Angelica and they would roll their eyes in frustration. Aunt Hazel was just like all of the other Teagues, overly dramatic and stubborn.

Apparently, Valerie had enough at this point. She started yawning loudly. "Well, what a night. I'm going to bed. I think you should too, Aunt Hazel. Good night."

"But…" Aunt Hazel started to speak but was immediately interrupted again.

"Good night." Valerie almost pushed Aunt Hazel out of her room. She locked the door as fast as she could and leaned against it, sighing.

She looked at Angelica. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't even have let her into my room. Are you alright?"

Angelica just smiled through the pain. Her corset was killing her. Every minute with this bloody thing on was one minute too long. It was almost midnight, and she was desperate to get into bed.

"Do you need any help with that?" Valerie pointed to her corset.

Mierda. This is what she had feared. She could not take it off, really. If she did, Valerie would immediately see what she had been hiding.

But if she did not take it off, it was suspicious as well. The fact was, at this point, she did need help to take it off. She could not do it herself anymore.

Apparently, Gibbs was for some reason unable to help her – he had not shown up to rescue her – and Jack was still fighting his grandmother. Great. Really great.

Angelica was about to decline her offer when Valerie approached her. She placed her hands on Angelica's shoulders and smiled sweetly. "I know about it, Jack told me."

Angelica squinted her eyes. Wait, Jack had spoken to her? About what? Their relationship, her pregnancy? From Valerie's words, she could not really tell.

"What did he tell you exactly?" She carefully asked.

She was not sure if she was referring to their relationship or her pregnancy. If she knew about her pregnancy, the question was if she also knew the child was his.

Valerie chuckled, probably surprised that Angelica remained so secretive.

"That he knocked you up… Actually, he did not tell me, I confronted him about it." Valerie smiled sweetly.

Angelica sighed. She was actually relieved that Valerie knew about her pregnancy. She was so tired of hiding it. It was getting more and more complicated each day.

"Please, can you help me take it off? It pains me." She turned around so that Valerie could help her untie her corset, which she immediately did.

"I will say that I have never seen him like this, it's funny," Valerie spoke.

"Like what?" Angelica asked, curiously.

It was actually nice to talk to someone of her own age who had grown up with Jack. He was extremely complicated at times. Luckily, Angelica was his weak spot and could get any information out of him. But still, she sometimes wondered about how he was as a Teague; the Sparrow she knew, the Teague not so much.

"In love, I guess. He could not take his eyes off of you… I thought he did not have it in him, to care for someone other than himself."

Both of them laughed. Valerie took the corset off Angelica and threw it on a chair.

"Thank you." Angelica placed her hands on her belly and sat down on her bed. Valerie sat down next to her, smiling sweetly.

"You're welcome. So, how far along are you? Does anyone know?"

"I'm not sure… four months maybe? Gibbs knows and my friend Salma, but she is in Tortuga…"

Angelica's eyes then suddenly fell on Valerie's neck. It seemed like she had not been as innocent herself as well, and she was too curious to let it go.

"What about you? I see you have been enjoying yourself, or rather, someone…"

Angelica raised her eyebrows curiously. It was a daring question, but now they were talking about this topic, she figured she could ask. She had told enough about herself already.

Valerie immediately started blushing. "Well…"

"Ha, who is it? What does he look like? Where is he?" Angelica was way too curious to let this go. She wanted to know everything. Everything.

Valerie playfully rolled her eyes. She was doubting whether or not to tell Angelica.

"¡Por favor, dime!" Angelica playfully pushed her.

Valerie chuckled. "It's Alexandre… blond hair, blue eyes…. He stays in another room, but I gave him a key to mine…"

Angelica thought about the people she had seen during dinner. "Ha, the French one… He comes here a lot, doesn't he?"

"Almost every night. He is one of my uncle's sailors."

The two women continued talking for another hour – about the Teague family, Valerie's past adventures, about Angelica's life – before they finally called it a night and went to sleep.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Angelica suddenly awoke from a loud bang. She immediately sat up and tried to light the candle on her nightstand.

"Val, is that you?" Angelica whispered worriedly.

"No…. I thought it was you…" Valerie whispered back.

Both women immediately got out of bed. With a sword in one hand and a candle in the other they together walked toward the window, where the noise seemed to come from.

The candlelight revealed a figure standing in the room, a man. Both pointed their swords at him. In response, he held up his hands in the air.

"What a sight…" Upon hearing his voice, Angelica put her sword down. She brought the candle to his face, revealing him. Their eyes met shortly.

Valerie, however, was still pointing her sword at him. "What do you think you're doing here?!"

Jack grinned. "C'mon, Val. You know you will lose." He said, with a provocative tone.

It was true. Jack could not deny that Valerie was also a good fighter, but she was not as good as him, or Angelica. Apart from that, Valerie was not fully armed – she only had a sword – while Jack had in addition to his sword several guns on him. It would not be a fair fight.

"Don't make me." Defeated, Valerie slowly put the sword down. "What do you want?"

"Two things. Her…" Angelica suddenly felt his arm around her neck, pulling her closer to him, "… and a place to sleep."

Valerie looked at the pair curiously. It was the first time she was seeing them together in an environment where they did not have to hide their relationship. It was the first time she was seeing Jack with a woman he truly seemed to love.

"Well… there only is one spare bed and Angelica is already sleeping there…" Valerie shrugged.

"We will be fine, thank you very much." Jack sarcastically nodded.

Valerie rolled her eyes and went back to her bed. "I will kill you if you do anything other than sleeping, just so you know." She almost yelled.

Jack let out a chuckle. "I wouldn't dare, sweetness." He replied.

He then turned his face to the woman in his embrace; the woman he had been forbidden to touch or speak to too amicably in the daytime.

Angelica raised her eyebrows at him, obviously annoyed that he showed up this late and had left her alone for the whole night. "Where the hell were you?" She hissed.

"Business." He responded with a low voice.

She watched him closely. While this afternoon he had left almost in a panic, he had now returned rather cheerful. Whatever happened during that gunshot meeting must have turned out well. The question was what he had discussed in there.

"What business? Fighting your grandmother? Why were you shooting? What were…."

Angelica rambled on, but Jack interrupted her. "Can't tell, luv."

"Why?!" Angelica hissed. Since that afternoon he had been gone and when he had returned, he had fired his gun while talking with his grandmother and father. Honestly, what was there not to tell?!

"The letter, remember…" He raised his eyebrows, trying to convince her. Or rather, warning her not to make a scene out of this, because it was of no use. He was speaking the truth; he really could not tell her.

Angelica frowned. It was true that they could not tell each other of the contents of their letters, but there was something about this that made it unbelievable. Why on earth would Jack's grandmother have anything to do with the rings? It did not make any sense.

"You're saying that you shooting your grandmother was related to the letter?!"

Jack sighed. "Aye. You will see... Did you finish that route?"

Angelica squinted her eyes. "Sí…"

"Did ye find anything of interest?" Jack whispered.

Angelica shrugged, stubbornly. "Can't tell." If he could not tell her, then she would not say anything about what her day had looked like either. It was as simple as that.

Jack chuckled. He knew what she was doing. He decided to let it go for now. "Tomorrow it is, then?"

"But we have to wait until it's full moon again…"

"No, we don't," Jack replied.

Angelica rolled her eyes, annoyed as she was. "The letter again?"

"Exactly," Jack replied, nodding.

Instead of making this into an argument in the middle of the night with one of his relatives in the room, Angelica decided to let it go for now. She rolled her eyes and took his hand, leading him toward her bed.

Angelica blew out the candle on her nightstand and carefully lay down while waiting for Jack to join her. "How did you know I was here?" She whispered.

"Gibbs." She heard him taking off his coat, boots, and effects and hanging them over the bed railing.

A few seconds later she felt him sit down on the bed. "You have to sleep on your side…"

This bed was made for one person and definitely too small for both of them now that she was pregnant.

"We've done worse, eh."

"Yes, but that was before you knocked me up!" Angelica hissed.

"True that."

She could not see him, but she knew that he was smiling proudly. She just rolled her eyes.

She felt him shift onto his side. In a matter of seconds, his lips were on hers. The last time they had kissed was yesterday; it felt like centuries ago.

She immediately relaxed. While her mind told her to stop, she could not. She kissed him back with equal force.

"Jack, I told you!" Valerie suddenly yelled from across the room.

Jack smiled in the kiss before he broke it eventually. He honestly did not care about Valerie being in the room, but he just did not want her to kick him out. And she for sure would kick him out if continued; whereas some of his relatives were scared of him, Valerie certainly was not.

* * *

Today was the day. Sooner or later, they would finally find the treasure. It had been Jack's plan to wake up early and sneak out with Angelica unnoticed. When he woke up, however, the sun was already lighting the room.

When he opened his eyes, he found that Angelica was not lying next to him. "'Gelica?"

No answer. He opened his eyes to find his cousin looking at him from across the room. She was sitting on her bed, reading a book. "Did you shoot her dead?"

Jack rolled his eyes and slowly got out of bed. He knew, of course, who she was referring to, but he was in no mood to answer. "Did ye want me to?" He looked around for his boots and effects and started to dress.

Valerie squinted her eyes. "What happened?"

Jack could not help but let out a chuckle. Valerie was always so curious. She always wanted to know everything. But it was none of her business, really.

"Nothing that is of any interest to you." His eyes scanned the room for that familiar figure but to no avail. "Where is she?"

Valerie rolled her eyes, annoyed that he would not answer her questions. "If you are not going to answer me, then I will not answer you."

It was, however, exactly at that moment he heard something coming from what Jack guessed was some sort of bathroom because he heard water splashing. Grinning, he walked toward it.

"What do you think you're doing? You cannot go in there." Valerie tried to warn him, but he did not care.

"Why? I have seen that woman undressed many times, believe me."

Jack was about to open the door when she replied, "Explains her current state, yes."

He stopped and turned around, grinning. "It almost seems like the same faith awaits you."

Valerie frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Jack shrugged. "That Alexandre lad..." He squinted his eyes, curiously. "What are ye doing with him?"

It was probably an hour after Jack had arrived. He had heard her leave the room and come back about an hour later. Knowing she was no different than him, he knew exactly what she had done.

"Nothing that is of any interest to you," Valerie said, smiling sarcastically.

Jack grinned, showing his golden teeth. "We will see about that, eh."

Valerie frowned, obviously not quite understanding what he meant by that comment. Fortunately for Jack, as if the timing could not be better, the bathroom door opened, and the woman he had been looking for appeared, seemingly distressed.

"It doesn't fit anymore…" She was holding her corset loosely around her, unable to lace it together. The lace was almost too short to tie it.

Jack looked at her. Without the corset, she looked... pregnant. For a moment he was lost in his thoughts. He had never, ever, thought he would see her like this. But yet, here they were, and there was even more to come. How did he end up here? He was not sure.

"Jack?" Angelica waved her hands in front of his face, waking him up from his little daydream.

"Aye..." He looked her in the eyes. "Then don't wear it, luv."

He was talking with his hands, trying to send her a message. Today, they would try to find the treasure, meaning they would most likely not be here tonight. There thus was nothing to worry about for now if they would just leave unnoticed.

Her eyes fell on his ring. Then their eyes met again, and the coherent team they were, they both understood to leave the corset. Valerie did not know they would not be here today, nor the reason for their absence, and it was better if it stayed that way. Time to find that treasure.

Angelica turned to Valerie and smiled sweetly. "Thank you for everything."

Jack just nodded. He quickly opened the door and looked if there were any people, or, more importantly, any relatives. There were not. "'Gelica, come."

* * *

Next chapter: treasure hunting (and maybe more?). And omg, your sweet reviews are overwhelming. It does me good to know how much you're enjoying this story.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's note: I have been trying to upload this chapter but for some reason, it did not show. Sorry for the delay!

* * *

They had been walking for hours and hours. The whole day they had followed this route. It was vague, complicated, and long. They were not instructions but questions. Questions about their relationship. And sometimes, Jack and Angelica did not agree on what the answer was, resulting in a lot of bickering, breaks, and annoyed sailors.

Jack had decided to bring along six sailors, and Scrum and Gibbs. Angelica was somewhat hesitant, but he had convinced her they would have to carry the chest on board, which they in no way would be able to do together, especially considering the physical state Angelica was in.

He was currently watching how a stubborn Angelica, for a third time, tried to locate the location of the treasure.

"'Gelica!" He yelled, trying to stop her.

She continued walking, however, and yelled back, "No, Jack! We have to be sure!"

Jack shook his head. "Sure about what? You know the bloody answer!"

The question was which one of them expressed his or her love for the other one for the first time. If it was her, the treasure would be twenty steps north from one particular palm tree. If it was him, it would be fifty steps north from that tree.

It had been Jack, a very, very drunk Jack, in Saint Martinique, many years ago. And so, Angelica was starting with another fifty steps.

"Cállate!" She yelled back before she started counting again, "Veintiuno… veintidós… veintitrés…"

"What is she doing?" Gibbs went to stand next to Jack. The two of them watched Angelica carefully count her steps aloud in Spanish.

"Being… Angelica Teach..." Jack said while frowning. He then turned to Gibbs. "Ye know what to do, aye?" He spoke in a low voice.

Gibbs nodded. "Aye…"

Yesterday, after his discussion with his grandmother and his father, he had informed Gibbs about his plans and what would happen in the coming days. He needed Gibbs to keep his crew away from his cabin when he and Angelica would do the ritual.

"Ye sure, cap'n?" Gibbs asked with a low voice.

Jack was about to reply, but their conversation was interrupted when a frustrated and exhausted Angelica ended up in front of them. "Cincuenta…"

He smirked. "See, that's why ye always bring a shovel, darling."

"Oi!" He yelled at the few sailors he brought along with them. They quickly gathered around him.

Scrum frowned when he saw Angelica sitting down on the sand, exhausted from walking those steps. It was unlike her. As were the many breaks they had taken on their way. "Cap'n, is she being alright?"

"Fine as ever." Jack sarcastically smiled. He really did not need Scrum's interference right now. He was about to walk away when Scrum, however, continued.

Scrum shook his head. "Nay, it's unlike her."

He had sailed with her for years, and this was not typical behavior of her. Moreover, he had seen how she was behaving rather unusual in the last few weeks. He knew, and Jack knew that as well. Yet, the difference was that Jack knew a whole lot more about Angelica than Scrum at this point.

Jack sighed, annoyed. He looked over to Gibbs, who just shook his head; he had not told Scrum anything. He would not dare.

"Only thing ye that should worry ye at this moment is digging up that chest as fast as possible." He waved to Scrum and the other sailors to start shoveling. "Go on then!" He was captain after all. Captains did not do such work.

He took off his coat and dropped it on the sand. He sat down a few feet away from the group and closed his eyes. The setting sun on his face, the calming sound of the waves hitting the shore, the birds flying around; a perfect moment to relax.

Angelica, however, not trusting any of this, stood up after a few minutes. She went to stand next to Gibbs, keeping a watchful eye.

"Aye, keep shoveling!" Gibbs yelled when one of the sailors stopped working. The sailor then looked at Angelica, who gave him a stern look back. He immediately continued with his work, absolutely terrified of her.

After about twenty minutes, they heard a loud bang. One of the shovels had hit something hard.

Upon hearing the sound, Jack immediately opened his eyes. He got up and walked toward it. The whole group was hanging above the hole in the sand, curiously.

Angelica's and Jack's eyes met. They had both seen it; it was a chest with small ruby stones on it. A smug smile formed on their lips.

"Dig it up," Jack ordered while keeping his eyes locked with Angelica's.

"Aye, keep on shoveling!" Gibbs yelled.

It took another thirty minutes to dig up the whole chest; it was huge. The men struggled to lift it up.

Everyone gathered around the chest, amazed at its size and beauty. It was a dark brown wooden chest, with golden details and ruby stones all over it. Angelica's eyes found Jack's again. They were not standing next to each other; there were three others in between them.

When Jack smiled smugly, she smiled back. They had found it, the treasure of the rings of thieves. The question was what was inside, of course.

"What's in it?" One sailor asked.

"We open it?" Another one suggested.

"Aye!" Scrum yelled enthusiastically.

The sailors were too enthusiastic they had located an apparent treasure chest and were too impatient not to open it now. They wanted to receive their share of the riches that were inside. They did not know, however, that opening the chest was still impossible. He and Angelica needed to do the ritual first.

"No, shut it. We take it aboard the Pearl, where Angelica and I open it. Ye each get your share tomorrow."

"But…" Another sailor started.

Upon hearing the sailor speak, Jack pointed his gun at him, looking at him with dangerous eyes. It was a serious threat to not further question his decision; this was not negotiable.

The sailor immediately stopped talking, as he was scared to death. It was, after all, Captain Jack Sparrow he was speaking to.

Scrum and the other sailors were wise enough to keep their mouths shut, obviously scared that Jack was going to fire if they would make any other comment regarding the opening of the chest.

"To the Pearl," Jack said in a low voice to Gibbs.

"Aye lads, to the Pearl!" Gibbs yelled. The crew lifted up the chest and started walking.

* * *

"Now, shoo." Jack waved to the exhausted sailors standing in his cabin. They had carried the immense chest to the Pearl, loaded it onto the ship, and brought it to his cabin.

He nodded at Gibbs, he nodded back. It was all taken care of.

When everyone had left, Jack closed the door behind them and made sure it was locked. He turned around to see Angelica sitting down in front of the chest.

"I have a key." Determined, she inserted the key in the keyhole.

She tried to turn it around, but it was stuck. Frustrated, she tried again and again and again, but nothing seemed to work.

Jack, meanwhile, calmly took off his coat and effects. He opened the windows, poured himself some wine. He had all the time in the world, really. It was impossible to open the chest.

He leaned back against the door and watched her while drinking his wine. He could not help but grin when he saw how frustrated she was. When she let out another frustrated sigh, he decided to speak up.

"It doesn't work, luv. It doesn't open with a key."

Angelica looked up, angrily. "What?! Do you hear yourself? That's ridiculous. It has a keyhole."

Jack remained silent for a while. He closed his eyes, enjoying the warm summer breeze that was coming through the windows.

Angelica watched him, frowning. "What was in that letter of yours? Dime."

Jack chuckled at her curiosity. He looked at her, pregnant, sitting on the ground, frustrated that the chest would not open with her key. All the while he knew exactly why it was not opening.

"Jack?!" The look in her eyes could kill him. In the end, she was a pirate at heart. She wanted to open that treasure and see the riches that were inside of it. This adventure had taken them long enough; now it was time to finish it.

He took off his boots and slowly sat down in front of her. He placed his arms behind him on the floor, leaning back in a nonchalant manner.

Angelica frowned. What was he doing? He was acting rather strangely. Wouldn't Jack want to open this treasure chest as soon as possible? He was way too calm for her liking. As a matter of fact, he had been the whole day. There was something behind all of this, the question was what exactly he was hiding.

"Luv…" Their eyes met. Finally, Jack was speaking. However, it was not enough for Angelica's liking. She needed answers to her questions right now.

Angelica shook her head in frustration. "What, Jack? Why does it not open?" Her stare was intense, but so was his. She tried to figure out his next move. But this one she would not predict.

"The chest only opens when the people trying to open it – you and I – are wedded."

* * *

Thank you for your amazing reviews, I love reading them. Take care!


	31. Chapter 31

Angelica looked at him, speechless.

Wedded. They had to be wedded for the chest to open. It felt like someone had hit her with a brick stone, she was totally numb. His dark eyes seemed to stare right through her, it was getting harder to breathe.

For how long had he known this? Why bother bringing the chest over to the Pearl if they were never going to open it anyway? What was his motive? There were so many questions going through her head, making it impossible for her to move or speak.

"Being captain of a ship I could, in fact, perform a marriage… Right here, right now."

The determination in his eyes she recognized. This is how he would look at her whenever he wanted something; and she knew he would not stop until he obtained it – in this case, her.

Usually, she would reply with a clever or witty remark, challenging or provoking him. But this time, his confident words and his determined eyes made her extremely nervous.

"But… what….you…." Angelica stuttered.

It made no sense. The Jack she knew would never marry anyone, ever. He had always been very clear about this to anyone who had ever dared to bring up the matter: he was captain Jack Sparrow, the one and only, and he would not 'throw away his freedom' by marrying a woman, any woman.

However, as the look in his eyes already told her, it all seemed different this time. He pulled on her arms, pulling her closer to him so that she was now sitting in his lap. He placed his hands behind her back, holding her in place.

He took a moment to admire her beauty; her awaiting eyes, her round lips, her freckles. His right hand slowly traveled down her left cheek.

While his touch was calming, his confident attitude made her blood rush and her breath quicken. She could not deny that this attitude made her extremely hot.

"'Gelica… I know I've made mistakes, very, very big mistakes…" he started.

The words brought Angelica back to reality a little bit. "Yes, you sure have," she snorted. She was impressed that she was able to say the words, with a bossy attitude even.

The word 'mistake' triggered her whenever he said it. She had made it her personal mission to always remind him that she had not forgotten and that he should not take her for granted.

Jack chuckled. Of course, she just could not let him speak without interrupting him to confirm his misdeeds. This he could have expected.

"Aye, but… I love you…" His thumb traveled down her soft lips. "Will ye marry me?"

Angelica squinted her eyes. She could not believe what was happening right now, it was all too surreal. Here she was, on the Black Pearl, docked at Shipwreck Island, sitting on the floor in Jack's cabin in front of a treasure chest, pregnant, being proposed to by the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. This simply could not be true.

"You're funny, Jack," she replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and turned her face away from him.

But his hand grabbed her face and turned it back to him, making her stare directly into his dark eyes.

"No, I mean it," he said confidently.

Angelica squinted her eyes. Did he have ulterior motives? It could not be that he just wanted to marry her, right? That was not the Jack Sparrow she knew, or, that anyone knew.

"How do I know you're not just marrying me to open the chest and run away after?"

Jack pretended to be thinking, but the glittering in his eyes and the smirk on his lips revealed him.

"Hadn't thought of it that way, you're giving me ideas."

Angelica rolled her eyes. This was not the time to play games. "Jack!"

He chuckled. This was one of the reasons why he had made sure to lock the door; to make sure she did not run away from him. She was stubborn and intelligent. He knew that she would do her best to detect some bad intent, some ulterior motive.

There had been many times when that had been the case. Angelica would get angry, they would fight, and would not speak to each other for hours or sometimes even days until one of them finally retreated.

This time, however, Jack was calm and confident. This time, he did not have an ulterior motive. There was nothing that could make Angelica angry. The challenge was in convincing her that this was truly his wish.

"Ye know it has always been you, luv. Will ye please, _please_, marry me?" He tried again, more desperate than ever.

If someone would have told him a few years ago he would be begging a woman to marry him in the future, he would have laughed. But here he was, begging Angelica to marry him.

For her, it was a lot to take in. He had said that he loved her, that he always had, that he wanted her to marry him. Captain Jack Sparrow was willing to give up his freedom – that which he valued most in life.

Confused, she placed her hands on his face. She looked deep into his dark and often so mysterious eyes. To, again, detect the smallest trace of doubt, a lie, bad intent.

But his eyes were sincere. As sincere as they could possibly be.

"You're sure?" she asked somewhat worriedly.

She did not want him to marry her if it was only for this stupid treasure chest. She knew that he would be sacrificing his freedom by marrying her, and she did not want to be responsible for it. It had to be for the right reasons.

He placed his hands on her growing belly, as a statement. "I think it is time for dear old Jack to finally settle down with the woman he has always loved. What say you?"

With her hands on his face, she leaned in closer, finally giving him her answer. "Yes," she whispered.

Before he had any time to respond, her lips were on his. It was possibly the most passionate kissed they had ever shared.

Jack started smiling into the kiss. It had been a challenge, but he had won her over. She had said yes; she would marry him. She would officially be his. It felt like he had won a trophy, and what a trophy! It was a feeling he did not quite recognize. Even when he had taken a ship, won a battle, or found a treasure, he had never felt this proud.

Realizing – and literally feeling – that if she would not break this kiss clothes would soon be on the floor, Angelica slowly and sensually broke the kiss.

"Marry us," she whispered, her lips brushing against his ear.

Jack grinned when – while keeping his gaze – she slowly stood up. She raised her eyebrows, challenging him to do it; to make her his.

He was quick to follow her movements. With his hands on her back and her hands around his neck, he started:

"We are gathered here today, tonight, on the Black Pearl, to witness the union of myself, captain Jack Sparrow, the one and only, with the hottest woman on earth, Angelica Teach, in marriage…"

Angelica playfully rolled her eyes at him. He smiled smugly in return.

"Do you, Angelica Teach, take me, captain Jack Sparrow, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer – richer most likely after this bloody chest is opened – in sickness and in health, to love; from this day forward until death do us part?"

"I do," Angelica replied, smiling.

Jack smiled back. "Great."

"Do you, Captain Jack Sparrow, take me, Angelica Teach, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love; from this day forward until death do us part?"

"Aye, I do," Jack replied quickly, with a smug smile.

"The rings we already have…" Angelica stated.

Jack nodded in return. "True that. Thus, by the power vested in me as captain, I now pronounce us husband and wife."

He did not bother to say the 'you may now kiss' line; he simply attacked her lips immediately. She hungrily responded. This was not a usual 'marriage kiss'; this was fully making out.

Angelica was again the one to break it after a few minutes. "Espera, ¿no necesitamos los papeles?"

"Good thing I came prepared, eh." He took out three papers from one of his pockets and showed her.

It were marriage registration papers. One for her, one for him, and one to be kept at the registration office, which was operated by the Teagues, ironically enough.

Since it was such a small island not claimed by any nation, a true pirates' island, the Teagues took care of all administrative matters. Once every week, Edward Teague went to Shipwreck Town, and people then could register their marriage, a death, or birth.

Angelica's eyes fell on the signature that was on all of them. "Your father signed them?" It meant that Jack must have told Edward about his plans and that he had approved of them.

Jack nodded. "Aye, it will be official when we sign them."

They walked over to his desk, where Jack dipped a feather in a bottle of ink. He signed all of the papers and then handed over the feather to Angelica. "Your turn, luv."

She took the feather, dipped it into the ink, and signed all of the three papers. Precisely at the moment, she finished the third one, a loud noise came from the chest.

Surprised and somewhat bewildered, they turned around to see how the ruby stones on the chest were lighting up.

"The chest…" Angelica spoke.

* * *

Thank you for your support. I hope to update soon (and that you can see the update, haha)


	32. Chapter 32

"Ah-ha!" Jack said grinning. He knew what was supposed to happen, and it seemed like they were doing it the right way.

Angelica turned back to Jack when she felt his hand intertwining with hers.

She followed his gaze and looked at their rings. They had never before shone this brightly.

Their eyes met shortly, both smiling proudly. They had done it.

Feeling like there was no time to waste, Angelica quickly ran over to the chest, pulling Jack along with her. They sat down together in front of it.

Angelica touched a few of the ruby stones. It was mesmerizing. There were smaller stones, bigger stones, patterns even. They were lighting the dark room beautifully.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered.

Even if there would be nothing in the chest, they would still have the ruby stones.

Knowing what to do, Jack took her hand again. He placed their hands on the lock and waited.

Angelica was amazed to see how the lock, after only a few seconds, broke.

Their eyes met. "Together," they both said.

And that was what they did. Together, they slowly opened the heavy chest.

The glimmering gold coins and diamonds almost blinded them. A proud, smug smile formed on their lips, as the true pirates they were. It was a true treasure chest; gold, silver, jewelry – it was all in there.

Jack carefully examined the gold coins but was relieved to find that they were not Aztec gold again.

Angelica's eyes fell on what seemed to be a necklace. She grabbed it; it was a beautiful small pearl necklace with one ruby stone. That would be hers, for sure.

"Hang on a minute…" Jack said somewhat confused.

Angelica frowned. She looked over at Jack. "What's wrong?"

Without replying, he started rummaging through the coins as if he was looking for something. Slowly, another wooden chest appeared.

"Another one…" Angelica said upon seeing the other smaller chest, decorated with ruby stones and gold details. It was similar to the big chest; it was just smaller.

Jack stood up to lift the smaller chest out of the bigger one. He placed the chest in front of them and sat down again next to Angelica.

"Why would there be another chest?"

"Don't know. Where's that key ye had?"

He raised his eyebrows curiously, excited to see what was in this other chest. More gold? More jewels? Or something else?

While keeping his gaze Angelica seductively retrieved the key from her bosom.

The sight was too provocative for Jack at this point.

It amused Angelica to see the effect she was having on him and how bad he was trying to stay focused on that chest instead of tearing her dress clothes off and devour her right here, right now.

"What else is in there?" Jack's said with a rough voice.

Before inserting the key in the keyhole, she looked at him once more with her dark and mischievous eyes. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner you will find out."

"Then let's open this bloody thing, eh." He waved his hands in the hair, wanting her to hurry.

She turned the key around. The lock opened, and she immediately opened the chest.

They both immediately got closer to see what was inside.

It was filled with a bottle of wine, two gold cups, gold, jewels, and some other curiosities.

But there was something else that caught Angelica's eyes; something which appeared to be clothing. She grabbed one of the fabrics and held it up in the air. "!Mira!"

Jack chuckled. "I hate to break it to ye, luv, but ye won't fit in that."

Angelica rolled her eyes at him, annoyed that he did not understand. "Seriously?"

"What?" Jack asked, not quite understanding whatever it was she was hinting at.

"You're unbelievable. It's a christening gown… For our child."

"Oh." Jack frowned. "But how…"

"Mira, there's more." Angelica grabbed the other fabrics.

In total, they now had four christening gowns. "Dios mío, she was right..."

"What? Mabeltrude? No, she was not. That woman is insane." There was no way they would have four children. No way.

Fortunately for Jack, Angelica changed the topic when her eyes fell on the book he was holding in his hands.

"What is that?" she pointed to the book.

It was similar in size to the book that had led them to this chest, but it was white and covered with diamonds. On the cover, it said "parte dos".

"I don't know." Jack slowly opened it.

"Para el futuro. Ahora no es el momento…" Angelica slowly read the words on the first page. "What does it mean?"

Confused, Jack started flipping through the book to only find out all of the other pages were blank.

"Ha, it's the same: blank."

"Sí…." she said, thinking. What was the purpose of this book? Was this going to lead them to another treasure chest? Why was it not yet the moment? When was it? She had no answers to any of the questions yet.

Jack closed the book again and placed it back into the chest.

"I say, we keep this chest for ourselves, figure out that book later, and divide the rest among the crew accordingly. We decide now how much they will receive, give it to them tomorrow."

"Now?"

"Aye, and after… we make a lot of love, eh."

He quickly pecked her lips before he stood up and walked to his desk.

It was in the air, but the fact that he said it this bluntly – that he wanted to make love to her after – still made her blush. She quickly placed the items back in the chest and locked it.

When she looked up again, she saw Jack approaching her with what appeared to be the Code of the Pearl, which stipulated how booty was to be divided. Gibbs was, for instance, to receive more than a regular sailor.

Thus, diving this treasure chest among the crew required some calculating. First, they would have to count the gold coins, then they could calculate how many each crew member would receive.

Did Jack want to do this now? Absolutely not. But he had to, or else it would be a mess tomorrow. He knew that whenever he would leave his cabin, his crew would ask him for their share.

* * *

After they had counted the coins, they had moved to their bed and started calculating the shares. The whole process had taken them surprisingly long. There were way more coins than they had expected. Finally, after about 1,5 hours, they seemed to be almost done.

It was when Jack was calculating the last share when he suddenly felt Angelica behind him. He felt her warm hands on his shoulders, traveling down his chest.

"Are you done?" Her lips were brushing against his ear. She kissed his jawline, making it even harder for him to concentrate.

"One minute, luv." He managed to get out.

After what felt like ages, he finally finished. He threw his papers on the floor, not even bothered to stand up and place them on his desk.

In one quick move, he turned around and captured her plumb lips, kissing her hungrily. She responded with equal force.

It did not take them quite long to change positions again, with Angelica now sitting on top of him. Her demanding hands under his shirt forced him to get rid of the item.

He was not surprised when he felt her hands on his belt immediately after, trying to unbuckle it as fast as possible.

They had already had their fair amount of foreplay. He has been yearning, craving for her from that first making out session and the many kisses they had shared ever since. Her eyes were telling him that she is feeling the same – and oh, she was.

Feeling like it was unfair to be undressed at this rate while her dress was still fully on, he pulled her dress down, exposing her breasts.

He could not help but let out a groan when he felt her hands on his hardened member. He already felt like he was near closure, it was so unfair. She just has to look at him to turn him on, make him want her so desperately.

Her dark eyes were telling him exactly what she wanted. He pulled her dress over her head and threw it somewhere in a corner. He got rid of his own pants and hovered over her while she laid down.

She put her legs around him, inviting him to take her. She did not want to wait anymore, there had been enough teasing already.

He made sure to look into her lustful eyes when he finally plunged into her. He saw her eyes rolling back into her head while she moaned his name in pleasure, and he could not help but groan himself now that he was inside her.

While he was doing her he sloppily kissed her neck and touched her breasts. He felt her nails in his back.

He just wanted to do her all night. How could she be this hot? He would never get tired of her, ever.

She soon started cursing more, moaning his name harder, making it more and more difficult for him to control himself.

He started pounding into her harder and faster, and it did not take long before he felt her squirm underneath him in pleasure.

"Jack…" she moaned. The sight of her in this deep pleasure moaning his name almost drove him over the edge himself.

He closed his eyes and guided her through her climax while trying his hardest not to come off himself already.

But he did not give her much time to catch her breath. He suddenly changed positions with her and continued their passionate lovemaking. This night was far from over.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews, I love reading them. See you next time!


End file.
